


Evil Author Day 2018

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Multi, See individual chapter for warnings and tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Each chapter will have their own warnings and tags





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be mindful of any warnings or tags on each chapter.

**Title** : The Cult  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
Characters: Aaron Hotchner, Haley Hotchner, OMC  
**Pairings** : Aaron/Haley/OMC  
**Genre** :  Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Multiple Partners  
**Rating** :  Mature  
**Beta** :  None  
**Word Count** : 4401  
**Tags:**    Unknown Past, Cult Dynamics, Falling in Love  
**Warnings** : Canon Character Death

 **Summary:** Aaron Hotchner has a past he never revealed to anyone. The only person that knew was David Rossi and he vowed to keep Aaron's secrets to help him move on. But, those secrets are going to come out to the one person he never wanted to know. He was torn between an old relationship he held dear and a new possibilities, but in the wake of Haley's death, Aaron wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. 

 

Aaron woke with a start. He was curled around Haley and Simon was snuggled at his back, the three of them had been dead asleep when he had a strange feeling wake him. Frowning he extricated himself from the others and walked to the window in their bedroom. When he peeked through the curtains what he saw made him very afraid. There were dark vehicles that had breached the perimeter of the compound.

 Running to his closet Aaron threw on clothes, opened the gun safe and grabbed his rifle, checked to make sure the safety was off, then grabbed his ammo box. Setting the rifle next to the window, he gently shook Haley and Simon awake.

 “Hey, get dressed. I don’t know what’s going on, Father hasn’t said anything, but there are dark vehicles around the perimeter. Simon, get your rifle, Haley go to the nursery and protect the children.”

 The two scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed. After Simon checked his weapon he pulled Aaron close and kissed him.

 “I love you,” Simon said. Aaron cupped his cheek, gently running his thumb over his cheek.

 “I love you too. We’ll go downstairs to see if the others have woken up yet. Father will know what to do.” Simon nodded then grabbed his shotgun and their packed duffel that was prepared just for this situation.

 “Aaron, I’m scared.” Haley bit her lip as she leaned into him.

 “We’ll be fine Hales. Father will make sure we’re okay.” He leaned down and kissed her gently. “Now go to the nursery. You know what to do Hales.” She nodded as she reached into the gun safe, she drew out the nine millimeter and a box of ammo. They were ready.

 Leaving the room they found some of the others had woken-up as well.

 “Andrew, any word from Father?”

 “Not yet.”

 “Do you know what’s going on?”

 “No. But you and your spouses know what to do. Get downstairs and take your positions. I’ll go find Father and see what’s going on.” As Aaron and his spouses started to go down to the bottom floor, Andrew called back out to them. “Don’t forget to grab a two-way each.”

 “On it.” Aaron led Simon and Haley downstairs and when they got there, it was organized chaos. People were piling their duffels in the corner, others were packing up their important belongings in plastic crates, and still others were taking up positions at each of the windows with their weapons at the ready. Haley ran to the nursery to help where she could. Simon and Aaron took up positions at one of the windows, awaiting orders from their leader.

 The tension around the house was very high as everyone was trying to understand what the hell was happening. Aaron could feel the fear and anxiety pouring off of Simon.

 “Hey, it’s going to be okay, I promise.”

 “I don’t want to kill anyone,” Simon whispered as he leaned toward Aaron.

 “I’m sure it won’t come to that.” Aaron tried to reassure his husband even though he was just as scared.

 When the floodlights came on, everyone covered their eyes trying to shield against the glare. It made precise shooting impossible.

 “ _Isaac Stone, this is the FBI. We would like to talk to you.”_

Aaron heard a slight commotion behind him and saw Father walking towards them.

 “It’s okay, everyone. I will go out and see what these intruders want. Do not fire, we don’t want to give them any excuse to invade. Be still, know that Father loves you all.” The man smiled at those closest to him. He walked over to Aaron and cupped his cheek. “You will come with me, just in case.”

 “Yes, Father.” Aaron felt honored that he had been chosen to help protect their leader.

 “Simon, don’t worry I will bring your husband back to you. I would never endanger him purposefully, you know this.”

 Simon smiled and Aaron’s heart beat hard in his chest as the love he felt gave him a sense of calm and peace.

 “I know that, Father. I trust you.”

 Isaac moved forward with Aaron at his side, his rifle strapped across his chest. He knew why Father had wanted him, Aaron had proved that he was the best marksman out of everyone in the compound. He knew he would take his duty to protect Father very, very seriously. The two of them stepped out and walked down the porch steps and stood a few feet from the entrance.

 “You Government lackey’s are trespassing on private land. We have all the correct permits to be here. We have done nothing wrong. We are a peaceful, law abiding religious group that has not hurt anyone. Please leave, or that peace will be broken.”

 “May I approach?” The man standing near the gate to the compound asked. Father contemplated him for a few moments, took a deep breath, then walked to the gate to open it. “Just you.”

 “Thank you. My name is David Rossi. We are here because there are some concerns about what is going on behind your closed doors.” Dave’s eyes flicked to Aaron and raised a brow, then turned his attention back to Father.

 “And what kinds of concerns do you have, Agent Rossi?”

 “We have a warrant here, Mr. Isaac.”

 “Father.” Aaron glared at Rossi as he held his rifle loosely, but expertly in his hands.

 “My apologies. Father. I just want to talk, can we do that? And maybe a tour?”

 Father took the warrant and read through it. He didn’t even flinch.

 “Aaron, tell everyone to stand down and to get into their family groups and wait in the meeting area. You and Simon may be with Haley in the nursery. I will come get you in a few minutes. We will let this Mr. Rossi in and show him that there is nothing going on other than wanting to be left alone to live our lives in peace.”

 “Yes, Father.” Aaron once again glanced at Rossi, frowned and went back into the house. “Jonathan, Father wants everyone to get in their family groups and gather in the meeting area. He said to stand down. He’s bringing in one of the FBI agents to show them that nothing is going on here.”

 “Alright. I’ll take care of if. Where will you be?”

 “Simon and I will be in the nursery with Haley.”

 “Go, protect your spouses and the children.”

 Aaron grabbed Simon and they went to the nursery to wait. When they entered, Aaron’s expression softened as he checked on each of the babies and toddlers. Haley was in a rocking chair with one of the newborns, comforting her.

 “Hey, what’s all the commotion?’

 “FBI. They claim they have some concerns.”

 “Well, they scared little Kyla.”

 Simon moved to sit at his wife’s feet, gently smoothing back the baby’s fine hair. Aaron leaned in the doorway and watched them for a few moments. His heart swelled with love while he watched his spouses. Aaron was the head of their family and he took his duties very seriously. He would care for and protect them no matter what happened. He had to turn around a moment because he didn’t want to be emotionally compromised at such a tense time.

 Keeping guard of the nursery was one of their main duties as a family. Haley loved all the children, but Aaron knew she ached with wanting the son she had bore just a few months prior. He was torn between following the good of the group, and wanting to give Haley everything she ever wanted. He didn’t want to admit that he too missed his son. A part of him wanted to take the boy and his spouses and leave, but another part of him loved his life. He was conflicted and would often be found sitting out by the little lake that sat at the back of their property thinking.

 “And here is the nursery. This is Aaron, and his spouses Simon and Haley.”

 “Father,” Aaron smiled a tense smile at their leader, then his features went flat when he turned to the Agent. “Agent Rossi.”

 “Aaron. May I ask how old you are, son?’

 “16, and I’m not your son. We all belong to Father.”

 “Of course. I didn’t mean offense.” Aaron watched as Agent Rossi moved into the nursery and looked over each of the children. “She’s beautiful,” Rossi said as he stopped at Haley who was rocking in the chair. “Why are they not with their families?”

 “We are all one main family. We are all responsible for all of the children. We raise them together.”

 Rossi looked like he was studying, watching them as they were watching him.

 “Oh, this little guy has got to be yours, right, Aaron?” Aaron swallowed and knew which bassinet that Rossi was standing next to. He would know his son anywhere.

 _____________________________________

  _Las Vegas 2010_

 Aaron had Jack nestled in his arms as he made his way inside Bennington Sanitarium. He was still reeling, still hurting form Haley’s death. Even though their marriage hadn’t survived, he didn’t stop loving her. Reyna had wanted to come along, but she had finals to get through. The college had been kind in letting her postpone them for bereavement, but she couldn’t put them off any longer. He wished she had been able to come with him, this was going to be hard enough.

 After he cleared check-in and the nurses station, Aaron saw him. Simon was sitting in his favorite chair, sun coming in and hitting him just so. Aaron’s heart beat hard as the love and sadness welled up inside him. He loved Simon as well, and every time he came there he wished he could take him home. There had been some hope for a while that he would be able to live outside the hospital, but the two times they tried, everything had overwhelmed him and he would slip back into depression, extreme anxiety, fear and sleep deprivation. Aaron hated the separation but knew it was the best place for Simon.

 “Go see Papa, Daddy?”

 Aaron swallowed back the tears as he looked at Jack.

 “Yeah, buddy. We’re going to see Papa.” Aaron started forward then was stopped by Diana Reid.

 “He’s having a good day. Spencer wrote me. I’m sorry, Aaron.”

 “Thank you, Diana. Oh, I have something for you, from Haley. She, she had meant to bring it last time.” Aaron set Jack on his feet and told the boy to stay there. He reached into his briefcase he had with him and pulled out a book. “It was supposed to be a birthday gift.” He held out the book for Diana to take. Instead she pulled him into a hug where Aaron tried not to break.

 “You’re still government, but I forgive you.” Diana smiled as she patted his cheek. She then took the book and looked surprised.

 “Spenser’s essays and poems. Oh how lovely. This should be added to the curriculum, thank you, Professor. This is perfect.” Aaron tried not to sigh as he smiled softly at Diana. He let her go as she got lost in the book. Taking Jack’s hand he looked over to the man he still in his heart called husband. Simon hadn’t seen them yet, but Aaron knew he couldn’t stall any longer. With Jack next to him they made their way to Simon’s corner of the room.

 “Afternoon, love.” Aaron sat on the small couch that was just under the large window. When Simon looked up his face split into that still beautiful smile. Aaron watched as he stood and then folded himself on Aaron’s lap. Jack had climbed on the couch next to them.

 “Papa,” Jack got on his knees and laid his head down on Simon’s knees.

 “Hey little man,” Simon smiled as he scratched at Jack’s head. He then turned to look at Aaron. “What brings you to the crazy house, my love.”

 Aaron pulled Simon close and laid his head on his chest. He didn’t even stop the tears that fell. Words got stuck in his throat as his guilt welled up inside of him.

 “Aaron, love, you’re scaring me.”

 “It’s my fault, Simon. All my fault.” Aaron held Simon close as he tried to control the grief.

 Simon gently pushed Aaron away and wiped the tears that fell.

 “Aaron, you need to tell me.”

 Aaron took a deep breath and told Simon what had happened with Foyet. Haley hadn’t wanted Simon to know till after Foyet was caught. Neither of them thought that the man would have lured Haley out and killed her. By the time he was done telling Simon everything, Aaron was a mess.

 “Haley’s...gone? Aaron? You...you...you’re lying.”

 “Si…”

 “No, no, no. You’re lying, lying...no…” Simon scrambled off of Aaron’s lap and started to pace in a circle. He kept just yelling that Aaron was lying, then he started screaming for Father. Aaron’s heart was breaking as nurses ran in and subdued him. One of the orderlies started to pick him up, but Aaron asked if if would be okay if he did.

 “Sure. But, he may have to be restrained.”

 Aaron closed his eyes and nodded. He picked up Simon in his arms, the man was too thin and Aaron always complained that he didn’t eat enough. He followed the nurse back to Simons’s room where he put the man on his bed.

 “Ssorry, Aaron,” Simon slurred as his head lolled to the side. The nurse strapped him in as Simon succumbed to sleep. Jack crawled in his lap and curled up as Aaron let his tears fall. The tattered remains of his family breaking his heart. He wished for his daughter, but knew she couldn’t be there. Holding Jack close, Aaron stayed in the chair watching Simon sleep.

 A hand on his shoulder and the scent of coffee woke him from the light doze he had fallen into. He was shocked to see who was there. He noticed Jack wasn’t on his lap anymore, but curled up on the bed with Simon. The restraints were taken off and Aaron had not heard anyone come into the room previously.

 “Wha-what are you doing here?”

 “You signed off on the vacation request before everything happened.”

 Aaron sat up and scrubbed his face. He watched as Jack shuffled a little and Simon laid an arm around him. The pain of Haley’s loss was sharp as he watched the two on the bed.

 “I forgot.”

 “So, how do you know Simon?”

 Aaron closed his eyes and thought about what to tell Spencer. He should have figured that Spencer would have at least met Simon.

 “Let me ask you what you know about him.”

 “He told me that he had grown up in a cult. The Enlightened Path cult to be exact. That he had a wife and a husband as well as three children. We talked a lot over chess when Mom would have one of her bad days. I thought most of what he told me was, like many in here, bullshit, but I went along with it. He told me when the cult was broken up, his husband and wife were taken in by one man, while he was taken in by another. He tried to assimilate and had a hard time. He admitted to me that he tried to commit suicide and it broke him. He said his partner committed him.”

Aaron sat up and sipped at the coffee Spencer had given him. He wiped away the moisture in his eyes that threatened to fall.

“That was me.” Aaron didn’t look at Spencer, he couldn’t. “Haley and I were his spouse's, well till we were pulled from the compound.” Aaron kept his eyes on Simon. He didn’t want to see anything on his friend’s face, he didn’t want Spencer to think less of him.

“I wondered.”

Aaron finally looked at Spencer with furrowed brow.

“What?”

“Eidetic memory, remember? The first year I was on the team we had that case in South Dakota with an off-shoot of the Children of God cult. Then, Cyrus and how quiet you were on the plane ride home. Not to mention the amount of prep you gave Emily and myself on cults. Rossi had once told me that you were an expert on cults but wouldn’t elaborate. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s hard to talk about, Spencer. Haley, Simon and I we were fifteen when we were married by...Father...christ I still can’t use his real name.” Aaron stood and went to the window in the room to look out on the grounds.

Spencer stood next to him and laid a hand on his arm.

“It was the only thing you knew, Aaron. You grew up on a compound with isolationist ideals. Your whole world at the most vulnerable time in your life, was the cult and it’s leader. What about Sean?”

“DNA tests. They figured out Sean was my biological brother from my biological father. The only part of my family I never saw again was our first son.” There wasn’t a day that went by that the pain of never getting to hold the children again didn’t twist a little something inside. Laying his head against the window he tried not to cry. “Haley was almost sixteen when he was born. All the babies were taken and raised together. As we grew, Father would put us in what he called “family” groups, these would be our future spouses.”

“I’m so sorry Aaron.” Aaron could tell that Spencer didn’t know what to say. He saw that his friend was thinking and was about to say something when they both heard someone talking.

“Aaron,” Simon moaned from the bed. Aaron left the window and was immediately at the man’s side. “I-I-I’m sorry.”

“No, love,” Aaron brushed his long hair back out of his face, “Nothing to be sorry about.”

“Don’t feel guilty Aaron.”

“How can I not, Si?”

“You’re a good man, you love us with all you are. You and Hales, you held on for as long as you could.”

“I promised she’d be safe. I promised to bring her home and now…” Aaron took a deep breath as tears leaked out. Simon sat up, being careful of Jack and wrapped his arms around Aaron.

“Shh, love. You have to be strong, for Reyna, for Jack.”

“You should have been at the funeral.”

Simon shook his head hard as he held onto Aaron.

“No, no, no. Would have followed her, would have laid down over her, no Aaron no.”

Aaron rubbed Simon’s back and helped to calm him down. Finally when he pulled away, the two men shared a kiss. Aaron laid his head against Simon’s and shuddered under the force of his emotions.

Spencer had tried not to watch, the scene was intimate and heartbreaking for more than one reason. He still had not told Aaron his feelings for him, and now, he wasn’t sure he could. He was looking down and scuffing his feet over the floor.

“Hey, Doc. Didn’t see you there.”

“It’s okay Simon.”

“See, told you I wasn’t crazy.”

“You did. I’m sorry about Haley.”

Simon just nodded and held Aaron’s hands in his. “Do you know each other, Doc?”

“Simon, Dr. Reid works with me.”

“Really? I never put it together. You aren’t too hard on him, are you, Love?”

Aaron looked up at Reid and wondered what he was going to say.

“He’s a little tough, but fair. He cares about all of us.” Spencer didn’t take his eyes off of Aaron as he spoke. “He’s compassionate and I think I understand a little more about him now. You’re right, Simon, he is a good man. The best.” Spencer cleared his throat looked like he was going to leave. “I’m ah, I’m just going to go spend some time with my Mom.” He mumbled and blushed with embarrassment.

“I’ll be right back, Si.” Aaron stood and went after Spencer. “Hey, um, where are you staying?”

“Hilton.”

“Do you...do you want to get dinner? I don’t...it would be nice to talk, really talk.”

Spencer smiled and nodded. “Sure, but what about Jack?”

“Oh, ah Jessica is with me. She wanted to help.”

“Okay, we’ll make plans when we’re both done.”

Aaron gripped Spencer’s shoulder for a second, then walked back to Simon’s room.

“He’s in love with you.”

“What?”

“Aaron, you cannot be that blind. I can see it, and I’m batshit.” Simon tried to joke, which Aaron always hated.

“You are not batshit, Si. Besides, Reid is my subordinate and you are my husband.”

“Aaron, you know that isn’t technically true.”

“It doesn’t matter what the outside world thinks, Si.”

“Aaron, I’m trying to give you permission. I think a part of you cares about him as more than a subordinate, or friend. I’m not jealous and I would never deny you. You will need someone, Love. You can’t be alone, if I know you as well as I think I do, you are going to wallow in grief..”

“I’ve hated being alone.” Aaron watched as their fingers intertwine and Aaron felt the acute loss of Haley not being there. Even after the divorce, she still came with Aaron to see Simon, they still had that connection to each other that had started in childhood. The ring on Simon’s finger matched his own. When Aaron had started to make better money he had bought his spouse’s new rings. An affirmation of his commitment to them. Now, it was all shattered and broken and Aaron felt more lost than he had when David Rossi had taken him and Haley in.

“Let someone take care of you for a change, Aaron. I can see you have feelings for him. I think…” Simon gripped Aaron’s hand tight and looked him in the eyes. “I think you need to let me go.”

“No. No don’t ask me that Simon.”

“You know I’m never leaving this place. I’ve tried living out there, but you know I can’t. It’s too big, too much. You need to let me go and you need to move on. It doesn’t mean that you have to stop visiting, it just means that you need to move on.”

“Don’t. Do not ask me that Si.” Aaron abruptly stood and gathered a still sleeping Jack in his arms. “We’ll come back tomorrow.” Aaron didn’t look back as he walked out of the room. Deep down he knew Simon was probably right, but he always had a hard time saying goodbye.

____________________________

The restaurant was a local favorite that no one told tourists about. It was warm and homey and Aaron liked it immediately. He felt a little humbled that Spencer was sharing one of his favorite places with him. After he took a sip of coffee he set it down keeping his eyes on the mug as his thoughts swam in his head. Finally, after an appetizer was set in the middle of the table did he look up at Spencer.

“You have questions.”

“Oh so many questions,” Spencer teased as he picked up a tortilla chip dripping with cheese.

“You can ask me anything, Spencer.”

Spencer finished the food he was chewing then wiped his hands on his napkin. Laying his arms on the table, Spencer leaned forward a little.

“Where did you live? What was the name of the group?”

“We lived close to the Appalachia's. As I said earlier it was called the the Enlightened Path, and we lived on what had been an old Pentecostal compound. That group had disbanded and Father...Isaac, bought it with his original group of followers. They cleared land, built the church and the main house in that first year. The adults would tell us the stories of how they first came together. They learned which food crops worked in which season. It took a bit, but it became highly efficient. They added chickens, goats, cows and other animals. We all had a part of the compound we were responsible for and they changed as we grew up.”

“Did you go to school at all?”

“We were homeschooled. It had been built after many children had been born.” Aaron was talking almost like he was talking about an Unsub, like one of their conferences before the team headed out. He felt disconnected to that time in his life and he knew Spencer would probably pick up on it, but not say anything right away.

“I’m going to guess that the group was polyamory?”

Aaron nodded and sipped at his coffee. He reached over to the plate and grabbed a corn fritter bite.

“None of us were with our biological parents. We were raised by everyone in the community. At three or four, Father would pair us up then one set of adults would raise us together till we were fifteen. Then, with our partners, we would marry. Haley, Simon and myself, we had a bond right away. I think Isaac would have made a good profiler, because each married group was, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but many were surprisingly healthy and compatible. He had some kind of knack for knowing who would work together.”

“We’ve always said that cult leaders were sometimes better profilers than we are. By the time we are four or five our personalities are almost fully formed. Now they can grow and change as we get older, but for the most part the foundation of who we are and who we are going to become are set at that age. It isn’t all that strange that he learned over the years to understand the dynamics of human behavior, even in children.”

Aaron sipped at his coffee and didn’t deny what Spencer was saying.

“Have you seen Isaac Stone since Rossi and Gideon broke-up the cult?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Aaron let out a sigh as he picked at the food in front of them.

“When I knew the full extent of who Isaac was, it broke something inside me, Spencer. I loved him, trusted him and even now, all these years later I still feel his betrayal. He was supposed to care for and protect us. I’m just grateful he never hurt Haley.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Criminal Minds - John Wick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter Heading

**Title** : Untitled Criminal Minds - John Wick  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds/John Wick ****  
Characters: Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, John Wick, Others  
**Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
**Genre** :  Action Adventure, Angst  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Beta** :  None  
**Word Count** : 2972  
**Tags:**   Sniper!Aaron, Aaron Knows John, Established Relationship  
**Warnings** : Canon-Level Violence

 

Aaron woke not with a start, but with a subtle knowing in his gut. Slipping off the bed he crouched down and made his way to his closet where he kept the gun case. After getting his glock and checking it, he went back and checked on Spencer making sure he was still asleep. He didn’t want to disturb him if he didn’t have to. Keeping in a crouched position Aaron slowly made his way down the stairs, gun out in front of him clearing the way. His heart pounded in his chest as he went, a light sweat formed, but he kept calm and cool.

As Aaron got to the bottom of the stairs he heard a noise coming from the den. Slowly he made his way there, checking and clearing each room. When he got close he flattened himself against the wall hearing the clink of ice in a glass. Frowning he swung around the door frame with gun in front of him. Not even the surprise of seeing the person standing at the bar made him break his stance.

“John, what the fuck are you doing in my home.”

“I need your help, Aaron.”

“No. Whatever it is no. I know you have a bounty on your head, and I know you have been excommunicated. You need to leave. I’m not in it anymore.”

“Neither was I,” John hissed as he glared back at Aaron.

“I can’t help you. I have a family. A son, a spouse. I got out and I’ve stayed out.”

John raised a brow as he took a step forward.

“Not from what I heard.”

“And just what did you hear?”

“That you have taken the occasional mark when it suits you.”

“I’m FBI, John. If I’ve collected, it’s been because it happened in the line of duty.” Aaron quirked up his lips in a half smile.

“FBI? When did that happen.”

“Seattle. I was in SWAT.”

“How did I not know this?” John asked as he walked from around the bar, Aaron kept the gun on him, not trusting the man or why he was there.

“Winston, and the Black Queen kept it quiet.”

“Still I need your help. You’re the last friend that could actually help me.”

“Dammit John you even being here can bring _them_ here. My family is here, what the fuck were you thinking?”

John finished the drink he had poured and set it aside on the bar top.

“I knew about the son, but I didn’t hear you got remarried.”

“Aaron? What’s going on?” Aaron turned and looked at Spencer knowing that he was going to have a lot of questions. He thought he had put that part of his life behind him, but apparently it was going to come crashing down on him.

“Go back to bed Spencer, he was just leaving.”

“Not till you tell me what’s going on.”

Aaron grimaced as he took his eyes off John and looked at Spencer.

“Please, Spencer, go back to bed.”

“Aaron, this is surprising.” John leaned against the bar and kept looking between the two men.

“Aaron, tell me what the hell is going on.” Spencer crossed his arms and glared at his husband and the stranger in their house.

“Spencer, please I’ll take care of this.”

Aaron could tell the man was going to argue, but when he looked out the window there was something in the shadows, things moving that shouldn’t be. Slipping his gun in the waistband of his pajama bottoms, he shakes his head at John then turns to Spencer.

Taking the couple of steps to get to the man he loves he cups his face with both hands.

“Spencer, I need you to go pack a bag for you and for Jack, and I need you to not ask me questions yet. Please, don’t argue. I promise I’ll explain everything later, but right now there are at least eight targets about to converge, I need to get us out of here safely. Please, Spencer can you do this for me?”

Spencer visibly swallowed and nodded his head. Aaron was relieved when all Spencer did was run up the stairs and started to do as Aaron asked him.

“Come on, we don’t have a lot of time.” Aaron led John down to the basement where he had a secret door. Moving things from out in front of it, he punched in the passcode and pulled open the door. He grabbed a couple of guns and threw them at John, then pulled out a box with what looked like one of his signature Armani suits. Aaron quickly put it on, grabbed a duffle and threw in a few of the guns he had in there, along with his signature sniper rifles, a couple of shotguns, and an MK-14, along with ammo.

All of this only took minutes. The last thing he grabbed was the box of golden coins, that also held several markers, and something that even John had never seen.

“Are those….?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve never seen…”

“There are only a couple of us that have even 1 of these, I hold three.”

“That’s a lot of leverage.”

Aaron’s smile was practically feral as he looked at John.

“Yes, and that’s why they aren’t overtly attacking. They are going to wait till we leave, and yet they still won’t attack if you are with me. Once we separate, they’ll go after you. Here,” Aaron threw him a smaller duffle. “Take what you need.”

“Aaron…”

“You came to me for help. I’ll help, but only so far. Get what you need, but John, know this, you will owe me. If you survive, I want a life debt from you.”

John was breathing hard as he looked at Aaron. They both knew what that meant, and all John did was nod yes.

“Come on.” Aaron led the man upstairs where Spencer was dressed and had a bag each for him and Jack. Aaron threw the duffel bag down, then ran to the bedroom and grabbed his packed go bag. Then went into Jack’s room and woke the boy up, telling him he had to be really quiet.

“John, this is Spencer and my son Jack. It won’t be just me you owe, it will be them too for bringing this to my home. Do you understand and accept?”

John looked at all three of them and pressed his lips together, then nodded.

“We have to go, they won’t be patient too much longer. Come on.”

Aaron was glad that Spencer was not asking his usual cadre of questions when they ran down to the garage. Throwing everything in the back of the black SUV that Aaron and Spencer took to work, Spencer buckled Jack in the back, John got down on the floor in the back seat and tried to stay hidden. Spencer slipped into the front seat and Aaron could tell by his posture that he was beyond pissed, but explanations would have to wait.

Aaron drove in silence, and noticed the tail on him. He took the tail on a low key chase through the streets of Alexandria, then into DC. Smiling, Aaron pulled off and made his way to an out of the way long-term parking garage.

“Here.” Aaron threw a set of keys at John, who got out of the SUV and grabbed the smaller duffle of guns. “Take the car, go to this address and tell them 47 sent you. They’ll get you a secure phone and a laptop. Then fucking lay low. In two hours call this number, use our old code so I know it’s you then _do nothing_ till I can get to you. Do you understand?”

“Yes. I do.”

Aaron took a silver disk out of his pocket. At first it looked like a normal marker, but on closer inspection the carving was very different. Instead of a skull, this had an infinity symbol with an Ouroborus in the middle. Aaron opened it up and handed it to John. Instead of two sections, the disk had six.

“Family life debt.”

“Yes.”

John took the disk, pricked his finger on the little sharp arrow and filled one of the sections with his blood. Aaron let it dry enough that he could close it.

“We’ll part ways. I don’t want to hear from you for two hours, do you understand.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me John, you brought this to me and now I hold your life debt.” Aaron didn’t wait for a response before he peeled out of the garage leaving his once friend and colleague watching after him. The tail had disappeared, but he was sure that another was going to try to follow him, but where he was going, they knew better than to try anything.

“Will you tell me what the fuck is going on?” Spencer hissed under his breath, beyond pissed off at this point.

“Not till we are in a safe place. Then, I’ll tell you everything, I promise.”

Spencer narrowed his eyes and Aaron knew that by the end of this, he may no longer have a husband. Trying not to let the emotions get to him, he pulled into the underground parking of an unassuming hotel on the corner of the street they were currently on.

“Get Jack, I’ll grab our go bags,” Aaron barked the order like he would if they were out in the field. Spencer pulled a sleepy Jack out from the car, as Aaron got their bags. When Spencer walked around, he saw Aaron pulling out some of the coins from the box, and putting the box in his go bag.

“Come on,” Aaron again barked out the order as he shut and locked the car up and started walking. He felt Spencer at his side, but didn’t say anything still, not till they were inside and relatively safe. “I know you are brimming with questions Spence, please just hang in there a little longer.” They entered an elevator took them up to the first floor of the hotel.

“Fine, but I want the whole truth.”

“And you’ll get it.” Aaron resolved himself to the fact that the life he had built was, in essence, over.

When the elevator opened, Aaron strode out towards the front desk. He took three of the coins out and laid them on the counter.

“A secure room for three.”

“Yes, Mr. Hoechner, and how long will you be staying?”

“Uncertain.”

“Very good. Just sign here.” Aaron pulled the sign-in book to him and signed, then slid it back to the desk clerk.

 “I heard he was in.”

“Shall I call him for you? He’s at the rooftop bar.”

“Yes, thank you. I’m just going to get my charges settled first.”

“Very good. I’ll tell him you’ll be up in twenty minutes?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Taking the set of key cards, Aaron led Spencer, who still had Jack in his arms, up to the room they were given. Aaron saw that it was one of the more secure rooms, that had a smaller connecting room. Spencer laid Jack down then came back out, closed the door and stood in front of Aaron with his arms crossed glaring at him.

“What the fuck is going on?”

“Spencer, I need you to hang on just a little more. I need to go talk to someone, then after I promise...I promise I will tell you everything. Just a little more time.”

“Dammit Aaron.”

“Here, if you want to get something to eat use these.” Aaron pressed several of the gold coins in his hand. “There are menus in the desk.”

Spencer took the coins and just shook his head. Aaron stood and grabbed a smaller box he had with him, then left the room. He walked through the Hotel Continenelle till he made his way to the rooftop bar where the man he was looking for was sitting and sipping his drink.

Before sitting down, Aaron ordered a scotch knowing he was going to need the fortification.

“Winston.”

“Aaron. Please sit.”

Aaron lowered himself in the chair across from the man, setting the box on the table.

“Are you cashing in your markers?”

“No. Just here to remind people that I still hold them. As well as the life debts.” Aaron sat back sipping his scotch. “Anyone come after me and mine because of recent events and they will remember why they should fear me.”

“No one is going after you or your family Aaron.”

“After tonight they might try it. And you know as well as I that you’ve already heard. What the fuck was Santino thinking?”

“Ambition makes men stupid. His sister was ruthless, but she would have kept the seat firmly in Europe. Santino looked to take over New York.”

“I can’t seem to get away from politics.” Winston looked past Aaron’s shoulder and his eyebrow looked like it was trying to disappear under his hairline. “And this must be the one you gave it up for.”

Aaron stood so fast that he almost fell.

“Spencer, I told you I’d come and tell you everything.”

“Jack is safe, we’ve left him alone in hotel rooms before, and I made sure things were locked. I want those answers Aaron.”

Winston smiled at the two men.

“I see why you fell for such a beautiful young man. Smart and keeps you on your toes.”

“Fine.” Aaron scrubbed at his hair as he sat down with Spencer sitting in the seat diagonal to him.

“Spencer this is Winston, Winston Dr. Spencer Reid-Hotchner.” The two men just nodded at each other then looked to Aaron.

There was no way this was going to be easy, so Aaron decided to just rip the band-aid off and get right to the point.

“When I graduated early from High School, I had several opportunities with several colleges. My father wanted me to go to his alma mater, I, of course, didn’t want to. Years of frustration, anger, hurt I lashed out. There was a terrible fight and my father cut me off. I still had my trust fund, which, thankfully, my mother had the foresight to lock down and neither parent could touch it. Unfortunately neither could I. Not till I was 21 and had a degree.

“That meant I had no money to go to college, or anywhere really. I had a small bank account from summer jobs and other money I received growing up. However, that was the year that my father died. Even his will had changed. There were stringent stipulations in it and, let’s just say that several charities benefitted, while his family was still under his thumb. I was angry and frustrated, so one day I found myself at the only place I had ever felt comfortable in my own skin, the shooting range.

“I spent all afternoon there and when I was done, I was approached.” Aaron slid a look over at Winston. “By him.”

Spencer looked at Winston and Aaron could practically see the connections that were being made.

“This is some kind of, what? Weird underground assassins club?” Spencer was flippant and almost chuckled at the thought.

“That’s exactly what this is.”

“Aaron, I was joking.”

"Afraid I’m not.”

 “You’re telling me that at fifteen you became an assassin?”

 “No, at fifteen I went into training to become an assassin.” Aaron watched the play of emotions on Spencer’s face as this knowledge hit him. “I was eighteen when I killed my first mark.”

 “Are you kidding me?” Spencer leaned forward and the cold anger in his voice Aaron knew well. Having it directed at him had never been a problem, till now.

 “No. I went to college, chose my jobs carefully and graduated in Law at the top of my class. Haley didn’t know either. When I wanted to marry her, it took some doing, and some promises, to try to get out, but you never truly can.”

 “Understand something Dr. Reid, Aaron here has some of the stringest morals I’ve ever seen in someone in this world. No children, no women, with a caveat, no innocents. Only those that were corrupt to begin with, even if it was a woman. The only one’s completely off limits are those at the high table.”

 “People who are more powerful than those sitting in Washington. You don’t screw with the High Table, no matter who it is.” Taking a breath Aaron leaned forward so that only Spencer could hear.

 “I was recruited by the Government after Law school. Someone figured out who I was, and what I could do. I have a handler and will call them to find out what they want me to do about this situation, but I have to do it from a secure location. You’ll recognize people around here Spencer, do not bring attention to yourself. No one except Winston knows that I’m FBI. He’s the reason I have the freedom I do here, so follow the rules and keep your mouth shut.” Aaron pulled back and Spencer saw hardass Aaron. Nodding that he understood, Spencer stood and gracefully walked to the bar and ordered a drink.

 “You need a cover story for him Aaron.”

 “Chemical Engineer that I’ve been contracted to protect from a contract on his head. He created a new biological weapon, and several people want it, he wants to destroy the formula. His son was unexpected.”

 “Very good. You always were good at thinking on your feet.”

 Spencer sat back with that same easy grace and brought the brandy snifter to his nose and took a deep breath, then a sip. Aaron was watching him the whole time impressed at the persona his husband slipped into.

 “If perks happen, well that’s the job, right?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Secrets, Lies and Choices

**Title** : Secrets, LIes and Choices  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds, James Bond-Craig Movies ****  
Characters: Spencer Reid, James Bond, Aaron Hotchner  
**Pairings** : Past Spencer Reid/Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid & James Bond  
**Genre** :  Angst, Hurt, Healing  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Beta** :  None  
**Word Count** : 2711  
**Tags:**   Angry Reid, Killer Reid,   
**Warnings** : Character Deaths

 **Summary:** The time that Spencer was unsure about his relationship and Aaron didn't think he was enough. Aaron thinks he lost Spencer and takes an opportunity for and Agent exchange, but this time with MI6. Aaron starts a relationship with James Bond, and when he goes back home he is honest with Spencer. Spencer quits the FBI and leaves not wanting to hear any explanations. He starts a new unusual life and learns some truths about Aaron, James and even himself.

 

Spencer was almost to his destination as the sky darkened even more. He normally didn’t mind driving through the English countryside but it was getting dark and he forgot just what that was like out here. He was used to London and rarely ventured outside of it, unless it was a client, like now. He had gotten the call in the early morning and accepted the client. He packed a bag, had a nice breakfast, got some coffee and headed out. He took his time and, like he so often does, got lost in his head while driving. Stopping along the way to see some of his favorites spots. Finally, though, he realized he needed to move along.

 When he saw the large sign on the road for _Skyfall_ he knew he was in the right place. Driving up to the house, he cut the lights, turned off the engine, grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He walked with a sure stride up to the house and knocked. It was a few minutes before the door opened and Spencer was looking into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

 “You must be Spencer. Come in.” The man limped aside to let him into the house. Spencer saw the cane and wondered what happened. He smiled as he walked in and set his bag on the ground.

 “My friend wasn’t exaggerating. You are gorgeous.”

 “Thank you,” Spencer smiled shyly, he had learned over the last few years clients like the quiet shy routine. “I’m sorry but I wasn’t given your name.”

 “James. And you don’t have to do that shy routine for me. I’m not expecting an act Spencer.”

 “James it is then.” Spencer stepped up to him, cupped the back of his neck and kissed him. “Just a preview.” Spencer slid his hand down the man’s face and smiled when he closed his eyes and shivered.

 “As long as it’s _everything_ we agreed.”

 “Don’t worry. I always follow through on my agreements.” Spencer moved a little closer and wrapped an arm around James’s waist and the other he carded his fingers in James’s hair kissing him, deepening the kiss by degrees. He felt strong arms come around him and a moan in the back of a throat as their hardness rubbed against each other. It wasn’t long before they were naked and in bed.

 That was how most of the week went. Spencer gave his body willingly to whatever it was that James wanted. There were things they couldn’t do because of the man’s leg. It had been shattered by a bullet that caused his retirement. He wouldn’t say from where, but Spencer was smart and he figured it was either MI5 or the more shadowy MI6. When the end of the week came around Spencer packed his bag and left it by the door so he could make an early start in the morning.

 “Follow me Spencer.”

 Curious, Spencer followed James outside, which they really hadn’t been all week. They stood at the end of a grave, and Spencer looked at James to see his piercing eyes wet, but he was fighting the tears that wanted to fall.

 “Why are you in England Spencer?”

 Spencer looked up and out over the countryside, the wind blowing strands of his long curly hair around his face. It was a few minutes before he spoke.

 “I followed someone I thought I cared for. Then I just never left.”

 “But that man didn’t care for you back?”

 “No, no he didn’t. We parted friends, but I don’t know, I couldn’t go back.”

 “Have you ever loved Spencer? Truly loved?” James kept his focus on the grave and Spencer noticed how his hand was holding the cane.

 “Once. I loved someone once. I thought he loved me too.”

 James took a deep breath and tilted his head a little to look at Spencer. “What happened?”

 “He cheated on me. It wasn’t just a one-night stand he was with someone for a couple of months. It tore me apart. So I left.” Spencer wasn’t sure exactly why he was being so open with his client, maybe it was easy because of their agreement, he wasn’t quite sure.

 James looked back down at the grave, “He spoke of you, you know.”

 Spencer blinked a few times as he frowned and looked over at James.

 “What do you mean?”

 “I mean, you’re lover. I was the one he was with for those three months. He spoke of you. Do you want to know why he cheated?”

 Spencer was vibrating with anger, he felt used all of a sudden. He fisted his hands at his sides as he glared at the blond man that he had just spent the week with.

 “Why?”

 “He didn’t think he was good enough for you. He didn’t understand why someone as beautiful and brilliant as you are would want him. He was afraid Spencer and when you hesitated with him, he thought you didn’t want him. He’s the kind of man that needs words, to know he’s wanted and needed.”

 Spencer closed his eyes and couldn’t help the tears that slid down his face.

 “I thought like you. That my actions spoke for me, but Q,” James carefully lowered himself to sit at the end of the grave. He ignored the pain in his leg. “He forced the words from me and I learned what love truly is.”

 Spencer stood there watching and years of regrets and wasted time welled-up in him.

 “When it’s done, go to him Spencer. Don’t waste any more time and remember to use your words.”

 “How did you find me?”

 James laughed as he looked-up, “It wasn’t that hard Dr. Spencer Reid. I may not be a genius like you, or like Quinn, but I was always good at finding people. Promise me, when it’s done, you will leave this all behind and you will find him.”

 “I promise.” Spencer’s heart was beating hard in his chest as he watched James sit back on his heels, pain flashing across his face and Spencer wondered if it was physical, or something else.

 “I’m ready.” James smiled down at the grave, “I have missed you Quinn, more than you will ever know.” James closed his eyes and let the silent tears run down his face as he felt the pin prick on his carotid artery. He heard the footsteps leaving, but didn’t look to see Spencer moving. He didn’t fight, he wanted what was to come. “I’ll see you soon love.” He whispered.

 Spencer didn’t know why this one affected him so much. Maybe it was the confessions he was given, maybe it was a reminder of what he left behind, he wasn’t sure as he walked in the house, collapsed on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

 Getting up in the morning Spencer grabbed his bag, pulled out the burner phone he had with him with his gloved hand and went back to the grave. He checked James’s pulse and finding none he hung his head for a moment. Then standing he dialed the emergency number and set it next to the body. He walked to his car and left.

 Two days later Spencer was walking up to a house he had never seen. It hadn’t taken him long to track the man down, he just hoped he wasn’t too late. Though it had been more than five years, he held onto that slim chance. Swallowing hard he walked up to the door and knocked.

 When it opened he looked into surprised chocolate brown eyes that still looked the same.

 “Spencer,” the man said breathlessly.

 “Aaron.”

 “What are you doing here?” Spencer knew he should have expected the bitter tone, but it still cut.

 “We both made mistakes. We both said and didn’t say things that we should have. I will understand if you want me gone, but you were always good enough. You didn’t ever have to prove anything to me and I’m sorry if I couldn’t say the words. I love you Aaron. I never stopped loving you and I’m sorry.”

 Aaron stood there a moment and Spencer could see the uncertainty on his face, in his eyes. Each second there was silence was another second that Spencer spent second-guessing himself.

 “Who, who did you talk to Spencer?”

 “James.”

 “I think you need to come in and tell me everything. We have a lot to talk about.” Aaron limped to the side and Spencer frowned, he was almost afraid to hear what happened. He stepped inside and Aaron closed the door behind him.

 _________________________________________________________

 

Aaron was unsettled. He wasn’t sure what this new Agent Exchange was going to be like. The first had been with Scotland Yard and he had enjoyed his experience greatly. But, this time it was much higher up. He was on the plane thinking back to the day he was asked to do the exchange and the fight he had with his lover. Spencer hadn’t wanted him to go, but Aaron had asked Spencer for a reason, for something to keep him there and when the man stayed quiet, he made-up his mind. His heart was broken and he didn’t even know why or what was going on with the man.

 The sign for them to put away their things turned on and Aaron just stared at the e-mail for a moment, but it had been burned into his mind already.

  _Aaron, I’m sorry I didn’t mean for things to be left the way they did. I didn’t want you to go and I said things that I didn’t mean. I’ll look after Jack, he’ll miss you. See you when you get back._

 Aaron didn’t know what to make of it. Spencer didn’t say that he would miss Aaron, just that Jack would. He clenched his hand a moment trying to get his emotions under control. He thought maybe this was a misunderstanding and he would try to clear it up once he could call back.

 Getting through the airport was, as always, a nightmare. Fortunately he could use the line for law enforcement and the special badge he was sent opened doors rather quickly. Leaving the main terminal he was about to try to find a cab when he saw a man holding up a sign with his name on it.

 “I’m Agent Hotchner.” He held out his hand and the man with the most piercing blue eyes Aaron had ever seen, took it in a firm grip and shook.

 “Pleased to meet you Agent Hotchner. I’m James Bond. Right this way. I hope  you don’t mind the car.” James almost said with a bit of a smirk to his voice. When they walked-up and Aaron saw the vintage Astin Martin he about choked.

 “Well, you do drive in style don’t you Mr. Bond?” The smirk turned into a cheeky smile and Aaron almost laughed.

 “Always Agent Hotchner, always.” James said as he slid into the car. Aaron couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up in his throat as he packed his luggage in the trunk and back seat. He was barely able to fit the two suitcases and his computer bag, but he did. Then he slid in front next to James.

 “So, what is a Unit Chief of an elite FBI team doing agreeing to this Agent exchange?”

 Aaron took a moment as he watched James drive, forming a profile in his mind.

 “I think I’d better leave that to your own, what do you call her? M?” When James just nodded and gave him and affirmative hum Aaron narrowed his eyes at the man. “Well, your M wanted me to leave it to her to explain what it is I’m doing here.”

 Again a quiet hum and Aaron didn’t know what to make of it. When they pulled up to Aaron’s hotel he looked at the Agent a moment before he got out of the car. He grabbed his luggage and didn’t even question how James knew what hotel to take him to.

 “Since the hotel is not far from my flat I don’t mind picking you up in the morning.” Aaron didn’t mistake the look in James’s eye and he gave him an appreciative smile.

 “Okay. M was going to have a car ready for me in the morning, but I guess I wouldn’t mind a ride.”

 “London streets can be rather perplexing for those driving them the first time.”

 “Who says this would be my first time...driving in London that is.”

 “Hm, I should have known that you have experience. But, it will certainly be my pleasure to drive you in.”

 “I bet.” Aaron quirked a brow and smirked as he grabbed his bags. “I will see you in the morning, 007.” The laugh from the blue-eyed menace had Aaron smiling as he turned and strode into the hotel.

 It didn’t take long to get checked in because of how late in the evening it was. By the time he made it to his room he was exhausted but he wanted to call home to at least say goodnight to Jack.

 “Aaron, was the flight okay?” Aaron frowned as he wondered at the tone in Spencer’s voice.

 “Yes it was, everything okay Spencer?”

 “I’m sorry Aaron. I know what this means to you and I said things I shouldn’t have. But I don’t want to talk about all this over the phone. When you get back we’ll sit down and talk, okay?” Aaron’s frown deepened and he wondered just what Spencer was talking about. He thought they were good, he thought living together the last year had brought them closer, now, he wasn’t sure what was going on and Spencer wasn’t talking.

 “Okay, but Spence, if something is wrong, I hope you’ll tell me. I love you.” He waited with bated breath, Spencer had yet to say it back to him and now he was wondering if this relationship was all one-sided.

 “Aaron,” the gentle way Spencer said his name did nothing to reassure him.

 “Can I talk to Jack?” Spencer put the phone down and Aaron heard him calling for his son. He talked to the boy for a few minutes before he had to go finish his homework.

 “Stay safe Aaron.”

 “Yeah, don’t let Morgan overwork you.” Aaron put the phone down after hanging up and still couldn’t help wondering what the hell was going on with him. All his insecurities welled up inside him and Aaron felt like maybe he was losing Spencer without even knowing why.

 He made his preparations for in the morning then fell back onto the bed into a fitful sleep. Thoughts of home and what he left behind just wouldn’t go away. He was exhausted from the lack of sleep by the time he decided to get up. He ordered up some coffee and was almost all the way through it when he heard a knock on his door. Frowning he went to go open it.

 “You know, even that frown is attractive.” James said as he slipped his way inside.

 “James, I would have met you in the lobby.”

 “And where would the fun in that be?”

 Aaron started to say something, but then snapped his mouth shut. He didn’t have a snappy comeback, he blamed it on the lack of sleep.

 “I thought, before we go into the office, that I would offer to show you around London. As long as I don’t have any missions that is.”

 Aaron wondered what the man’s intentions were because it hadn’t slipped Aaron’s notice that the 00 was sex on two legs. Especially in the bespoke suit that he was currently wearing.

 “I think i might take you up on that.” Aaron smiled one of his dimple popping smiles as he grabbed the suit jacket and slipped it on. He looked up in time to see just what the effect he had on James was. He also didn’t know what the hell he was doing flirting with the Agent. Maybe it was the way Spencer was being distant from him that had him looking at something that he knew he should stay far, far away from.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Do Androids Love Their Electric Sheep

**Title** : Do Androids Love Their Electric Sheep  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds, Blade Runner ****  
Characters: Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Jason Gideon, Rick Deckard, Rachel  
**Pairings** : Rick Deckard/Rachel, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, David Rossi/Jason Gideon  
**Genre** :  Sci-Fi, Action Adventure, Fusion, Falling in Love  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Beta** :  None  
**Word Count** : 4460  
**Tags:**   Canon What Canon?, Canon level violence, Running for their Lives, Morgan is a dick  
**Warnings** : No warnings apply

 **Summary:** I played with dates in the Blade Runner timeline because we are way past the date from the original movie so I pushed dates out to make more sense. Also, I added some world building elements. This was originally done for the Rough Trade 2016 Fusion Challenge. 

 

 

 

Prologue

_Early in the 21st Century, the_ Tyrell Corporation, _advanced Robot evolution into the NEXUS phase. A being virtually identical to a human, known as a_ replicant.

_The NEXUS 6 Replicants were superior in strength and agility and at least equal in intelligence to the genetic engineers who created them._

_Replicants were used Off-world as slave labor in the hazardous exploration and colonization of other planets._

_After a bloody mutiny by a NEXUS 6  combat team in an Off-world colony, Replicants were declared illegal on earth, under penalty of death._

_Special police squads, BLADE RUNNER UNITS, had orders to shoot to kill upon detection, any trespassing Replicant._

_This was not called execution_

_It was called retirement._

Dr. Jason Gideon, An Essay of Dr. Tyrell’s Nexus 6 Replicants and the Barbarous Summary Executions by the Blade Runner Squads.

 ___________________________________

  _Los Angeles, 2049_

 Deckard was exhausted. He just wanted this fight over with and to move on with his life. He had not wanted to take the job in the first place, but was given no choice in the matter. Now he was running and jumping across rooftops, battered, and at least one arm had fractures, he lost his gun at some point, but he had to keep going, had to finish the job.

 Roy Blatty was the last of the Replicants that had snuck into Los Angeles just six days prior. Six days, even Rick couldn’t believe that his life had been upended so badly in just six goddamned days. Now, he didn’t have time to reflect on the pure and utter crap that he had been dropped into when those five Nexus 6 Replicants showed up, and he was drafted into stopping them.

 He stopped, breathing heavy, he leaned down and tried to catch his breath. He looked-up and there was Roy, watching him, baiting him. _Didn’t these assholes have a kill date_ thought Deckard. Looking up he saw the smirk on Roy’s face and the dangerous gleam in his eyes. Rick took that as a challenge as he straightened up and ran.

 Again, he was being led through a maze of rooftops, and metal pipes everywhere. Neither man knew exactly where they were going, one leading the chase, the other following along. Rick, he just wanted this job over with, then, with any luck, he was going to disappear, hopefully, with Rachel.

 They stopped again and he watched in horror as Roy made an almost impossible leap across the roofs. Rick grimaced and looked at the infuriating man with a ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ look on his face.

 “Afraid to die Deckard? Here I am, come and get me,” Blatty taunted as he opened his arms and grinned maliciously.

 “Son of a bitch,” Deckard growled under his breath. He glared at Batty before he backed up across the roof that he was on, then with all his strength he ran. He knew as soon as he jumped he wasn’t going to make it, that he was probably going to fall and die. A part of him was afraid, to die that was, but another part, the part that was tired and broken almost welcomed it. He made the leap and was able to grab onto the ledge of the roof where Roy was waiting for him. He tried to scramble for purchase, but the rain was making the bricks slick and the pain in his arm was making it difficult to hold on. He looked up to see Roy standing there, tall, shirtless, almost majestic in his power. He smiled once again knowing that in that moment he had won.

 Rick resigned himself that he was going to die. Then a hand wrapped around his wrist and gripped him tight. His momentary fear that he was going to fall turned into abject terror that Roy was going to throw him down. But, Roy was pulling him up, and in a moment he was sprawled on the roof, rain beating down on him wondering just what the fuck happened.

 Rick stood and looked over at Roy, confused why the Replicant saved him. The android cocked his head and smiled almost sadly and Rick almost believed him. Dipping his head slightly Roy dropped to his knees and looked up at Rick.

 “I've seen things you people wouldn't believe.

 “Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion.

 “I watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhäuser Gate.

 “All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in rain.” The sadness permeated Roy’s very being as he looked at Rick one last time. Rick’s heart was beating fast in his chest, the atmosphere thick with emotions not thought possible from an android. He knew, in that moment, that it was over.

 “Time to die.” Roy’s head dropped down, his lifeless eyes still open, but he was gone. Rick stood there and tried to understand why it just didn’t feel like a win. He didn’t know how long he stood there with the rain beating down on him and the now dead android just mere inches away, but after it seemed like it was too long, he limped away, leaving Roy there for the collectors to come and retrieve his body.

 By the time he made it street side and found his car he was beyond exhausted. All he wanted was a hot shower, something alcoholic to soothe the ache that was gnawing in his gut, and Rachel.

 When he got there he saw Gaff standing on the sidewalk, near his vehicle. They stared at each other for a few long minutes before anyone spoke.

 “You’ve done a fair man’s job, sir. I guess you’re done now.” Gaff leaned on his cane and Rick just wanted to wipe the smirk off the man’s face.

 “Finished.” Deckard glared at him, still not understanding just who the hell the man was. Gaff reached into his coat and threw Deckard’s gun at him. It clattered to the ground at his feet.

 “It’s too bad she won’t live! But, then again, who does?” The smarmy smile just infuriated Deckard, but all Gaff did was turn and limp away. Rick didn’t pick up his gun right away, he stood there watching his handler walk away as he tried to sort through everything that had happened in the last few days. Nothing really made sense, and it seemed that Deckard would not find the answers. Taking a deep breath he bent down and picked-up his gun and slipped it into his holster. He turned to his vehicle and got in. He hovered there a moment as he tried to understand what the hell it all meant. When no easy answers came he started the car and made his way to his apartment, hoping Rachel was still there.

 ________________________________

 Disappearing was easier than either him or Rachel thought it would be. Rick assumed that the whole time they were making plans and getting ready to leave that Gaff was going to come after them, but he didn’t and Rick wasn’t going to dwell on it. For the first time in a long-time he felt...something. When he looked at Rachel, even knowing she was a Replicant, he didn’t care. He stepped up and took her in his arms and held her close. He closed his eyes as her arms wrapped around him and he _felt_. Was this the beginning of love? Was it happiness? He wasn’t sure, all he was sure of was he wanted to find out.

 “We have to go.”

 “I’m ready.”

 They smiled at each other, two broken souls who had found each other. Deckard was going to make the most of every day. He wasn’t sure if Rachel had a kill date, Tyrell had never told him, but four years or a hundred, it didn’t matter to Rick, it would never be enough time.

 Breaking away he picked-up their bags and led her to the car. He threw them in the back and they each got in. Rick made his way out of the underground car park, his vehicle hovering as they made it into the city traffic. When he looked in his rearview mirror he saw Gaff standing there, watching them. Their eyes met for a moment and the strange man just smiled and tipped his hat. He was letting them go and Deckard would always wonder why.

 

* * *

 

 

Part One

_I surmise that the memories implanted in the Replicant known as Rachel caused her to have very human emotional responses. According to Tyrell’s research, Rachel was essentially becoming human. He makes several references to the Blade Runner, Richard Deckard, and Rachel’s exposure to him. The emotions that were awakened in the Replicant were not planted, as had happened in the Nexus 4 and 5, but they were spontaneous, stimulated by Rachel’s attraction to the Blade Runner._

_This attraction, I conclude, is what pushed Deckard over the line. In researching the data regarding the incidents in 2049, and why the laws regarding Replicants were changed, I surmise that he too developed feelings for Rachel. Their disappearance is rather telling and will be explored further in this essay._

Dr. Jason Gideon, Personal Observation, An Essay of Dr. Tyrell’s Nexus 6 Replicants and the Barbarous Summary Executions by the Blade Runner Squads.

__________________________________

  _MIT Graduate Class, 2074_

Dr. Jason Gideon stepped up to the podium, his class on the History of Replicants and the Tyrell Effect, was one of the most popular classes currently offered at MIT. They were still the premiere college in robotic and android engineering. Gideon looked out at his class and wondered when they got so _young_. Or, did he just get old? He chuckled to himself as he settled his notes. Turning to the class, the ever-present toothpick in his mouth, he looked around.

 “The Tyrell Effect, can anyone tell me what it means?”

 Several students raised their arms in anticipation.

 “Yes, Charlie?”

 The young curly haired man stood, “The Tyrell Effect is the process in which false memories are implanted into the modified Nexus 6 Replicants. The first experiment, Rachel, was the first successful one, however, after Rachel, and under the hand of several scientists that took over after Tyrell’s death, several more were created. The false memories were generated on an advanced Quantum computer that was able to create a whole unique identity for each Replicant, furthering the idea of their individuality and uniqueness.”

 “Very good Mr. Epps, anyone else?” Several hands shot up once again and Jason wondered at their eagerness. Maybe he was just becoming jaded, he didn’t know. What he did know was these kids were smart, and they seemed to be getting smarter every year.

 Gideon let several of the students answer, each of them giving basically the same answer.

 “You are all correct. Tyrell did experiment later in his life on giving Replicants false memories. He hoped that giving them these memories, it would suppress their rebellious nature.  He was monitoring Rachel closely, his notes were very precise in their recording of her daily activities. The experiment appeared to be going well, and Rachel had no knowledge that she actually was a Replicant. Can anyone tell me if they know the catalyst to Rachel’s disappearance?”

 Several hands shot-up again and Gideon scrutinized his students.

 “Quinn. Can you tell me what happened?”

 The young man stood and pushed his glasses up on his nose and cleared his throat. His clipped accent was strong, but precise in his speech.

 “That would be the incidents in Los Angeles in 2049. Richard Deckard, a well know Blade Runner at the time, was tasked with giving Rachel the Voight-Kampf test. According to Tyrell’s notes, it took Deckard just over 100 questions to figure out that she _was_ indeed a Replicant. Tyrell records that, in Deckard’s own words, most Replicants he could figure out in fifteen to twenty questions. In that regards, Tyrell called Rachel his success. It was after this encounter that Tyrell claims Rachel became suspicious of her own origins.”

 “You are right. She did become suspicious. And it was after the slaughter of 2049 that Deckard disappeared with Rachel and no one has seen or heard of them in the last twenty-five years.”

 Several hands raised and Jason leaned back on the stool he had next to the podium. Looking out at the sea of faces, which he knew each one by heart and couldn’t help being just a tiny bit proud that he had helped to teach them, mentor them and hopefully make them see that, Replicants were not inherently dangerous. It was mankind’s failings that caused them to rebel, to react violently because most of the Nexus 6’s, that’s all they knew. Violence, slavery, sexual pleasure, which Jason considered rape. With no ability to make a choice, even pleasure androids experienced trauma.

 “Yes, Zachary.”

 The shy young man took a deep breath before he asked his question. Jason was most proud of the young man, he had come a long way since he had started to mentor him.

 “You call the incidents slaughter, Dr. Gideon, but aren’t the Replicants just machines? Human’s create them, and yes we are responsible for how they are treated, but beyond that, aren’t they tools?”

 Gideon dipped his head to the side and narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized Zachary for a moment. Gathering his thoughts on the very important issues going on in Government, the rights of Androids, more specifically the Nexus 6’s, the newer 7’s and currently being developed, 8’s.

 “In Deckard’s own report, when the Replicant Roy Blatty died, he showed a depth of humanism, of the want and need of freedom from oppression. The Replicants involved in those incidents just wanted more time. When Tyrell refused, that was when Roy killed him. Everything they did was out of a very real human response.

 “Should we grant Replicant’s limited rights?” Gideon stood and paced the room. “I wholeheartedly agree that we should. They are intelligent, emotional beings aware of their own lives and mortality. These questions have been bantered around in philosophy, Science Fiction books and cinema for decades. We have talked this to death and yet, we still have no real answers.” Gideon stopped mid-stride and looked out at his students and wondered if he was getting through to them, or if they were just too mired in their scientific minds that the ethical concerns over Replicants didn’t really phase them.

 “We are proving every day that false memories can help stop Replicants from rebelling. The memories provoke spontaneous emotional responses and some even pass the now outdated Voight-Kampf tests with ease. Do we, as a free and advanced society have the right to enslave them just because we created them? Don’t we have a duty to give them a proper life? It is an ethical dilemma that we are still debating today.” Gideon looked-up at the clock and nodded a moment.

 “Okay, I want a 5000-word essay on the pros and cons of giving Replicants limited or equal rights as the rest of society. I want thoughtful and well researched arguments, not a regurgitation of the propaganda. They will be due in two weeks.” With that he shut down his holo-tablet, gathered his papers and PDD and shoved them into this briefcase. As his students were filing out he looked up at the back of the class and saw someone waiting for him. Wiping a finger across his brow he let his gaze settle on the man there.

 “Hotch, how long ago did you sneak into my class?” Gideon glared as the man made his way forward.

 “I’ve only been here to hear the end. You didn’t tell them that it was precisely those events in 2049 that Blade Runners were tasked with subduing and not outright killing Replicants.” Hotch crossed his arms as his constant companion, Teo, jumped up on the desk, seeking affection from Jason.

 “You brought Teo. Everything okay with him?” Gideon stroked the fake fur on the large cat, who purred under his hand.

 “He’s fine. We almost had a problem last week when he became a little too affectionate with another cat. But, it was quickly settled.” Hotch smiled as he scratched Teo’s head and smiled.

 Gideon studied Hotch for a moment then leaned a hip on his desk and looked over at the man.

 “Why are you really here Hotch?”

 Hotch just watched Teo curl up on the desk and lay his head on Gideon’s lap.

 “I have a Run, Jason.”

 “And you came all the way up here to tell me that? You could have just video conferenced.”

 Gideon scrutinized the man before him and narrowed his eyes.

 “Who?” There was a churning in his gut as he tried to think back to the Replicant’s he had a hand in helping to bring to life. He never used the word build. He thought it was beneath what it was they really were.

 “Steven, Nathan, and Sean. They escaped and are on the run. Reports are that they made it to DC. I thought it only right to come tell you.”

 Steven, the one he gave personal memories of his own lost boy to. He even named him Steven. Steven George. The current laws wouldn’t let any scientist give a Replicant their own last name, that was as close as Gideon could get.

 Nathan Stokes. He had been given above average intelligence and was used in more delicate scientific circles. He could be sent in if there was any chance of escaping gases, an accelerator going wrong, anything that would compromise a normal human. He had been given a sweet, almost submissive personality, easily malleable.

 Sean. It wasn’t lost on Gideon the tightness in Hotch’s eyes as he said Sean’s name. His family had commissioned the Replicant, their money and their influence was such that the Hotchner’s were denied very little. Gideon, though, knew the truth that happened behind closed doors. Sean was personal. He had been given a fifteen-year life span, average for the newer Nexus 6’s. Aaron, had come to him, at the age of nineteen, and begged him to give the Replicant more time. It was debated over for several weeks. Ultimately, they agreed to add five more years to his time and would assess the situation before his expiration date. Ever since that day, Aaron and Jason had become friends.

 Eventually the younger man had confided in Gideon, telling him the truth of his home life and why Sean was so important to him. When he heard that Aaron had been part of the DNA Enhancement Movement of the early 40’s, Gideon’s gut twisted. It took a long time to get the young man to trust him enough to tell him what abilities he had developed.

 A couple of years after they had met, Gideon had given him Teo. It wasn’t unusual for humans to acquire mechanical animals. Gideon knew that Deckard’s ex-wife actually had an electric sheep. He wasn’t sure of the circumstances, but Deckard, in a fit of rage over their divorce, pushed the sheep off the roof of their apartment building. It wasn’t something that was widely known, but it hadn’t taken much for Gideon to dig it up. Teo, though was special. His mechanical DNA was a synthetic match to the real DNA that was used on Aaron and those in his group. They were linked, human and machine. Gideon never regretted giving Sean those five additional years, because it brought Aaron into his life. A man he thought of as a son.

 “Are you sure you should be taking this run Aaron?” Gideon deliberately used his first name, he hoped it would draw his friend out, to understand what he was feeling.

 “I’ll be fine Jason. I just came here to tell you as a courtesy.”

 

“So, you’ll capture them and send them to one of the camps to be “renewed”, is that it?”

 “I really wish you hadn’t seen that movie.” Hotch just shook his head. “You know that isn’t what they do Gideon.”

 “No, they just wipe away all memories, emotions, experiences and plug in new ones, effectively erasing who they had become.”

 “Who they are is dangerous if uncontrolled. We are barely being able to pass laws that allow them back on Earth, Jason. The camps are a compromise from outright killing them.”

 Gideon stood abruptly and started to pace furiously. Teo had protested his displeasure at losing his pillow. This argument was an old argument between himself and Aaron. They didn’t see eye-to-eye on how to handle the rogue Replicants. He wasn’t even sure if they ever would.

 “It’s worse than slavery, you know that.”

 “They are machines, Jason. Machines built by humans. Yes, they look like us, can even develop feelings like us, but they aren’t us. They aren’t human. If they hurt people, they need to be stopped. Just like any other killer. So, yes I took the Run, even knowing Sean is one of them.”

 Gideon knew what Sean had meant to Aaron. The Replicant had saved him at the age of twelve from the abuse of his father. Sean, in protecting Aaron, had crushed all the bones in both of Marcus Hotchner’s hands. He was saved from the camps when strong evidence had come out that Aaron had been abused most of his life. The Replicant was acting to his directive, protect Aaron, no matter what.

 “I don’t understand how you can say that. Knowing what Sean has done for you.”

 Hotch closed his eyes and Gideon could see that he was trying to get a handle on his anger. When he opened his eyes back-up they were slitted and golden, just like Teo’s eyes. The growl that formed low in his throat should have had Gideon backing off, but it didn’t.

 “What happened?”

 “He killed Haley. Is that what you wanted? He was still trying to protect me, but something went wrong and he killed Haley. So, yes, I am taking this Run whether you like it or not.”

 “I didn’t know. When Aaron?”

 “It happened a month ago.” Aaron wiped a hand down his face and started to pace, Teo jumped off the desk and paced with with him. “We were home, arguing. She was bringing up children again and I told her we could adopt. I’m not subjecting a child to my DNA. The doctor’s aren’t even sure what could happen. You know that many of the others had already opted for sterilization, and I know it’s a logical choice, but I..”

 “You want the option if there was a way that your DNA could be passed on without the genetic enhancements.”

 “Yes.” Aaron stopped pacing and faced Gideon. “The argument turned heated and Haley just happened to be making dinner. She spun, with knife in hand and I...I don’t know what happened. In mere seconds Sean had his hand around her throat, crushing it. She was dead before he finally released her. I hit him with the Replicant suppressor, but it took seconds too long.”

 “Why didn’t you call me Aaron?”

 “It took everything I had to not kill Sean in that moment. I would have Jason. I wanted to.” Aaron’s eyes slitted even more as his anger shown on his face.

 “I’m sorry I didn’t know. I would have come down…”

 Aaron put up a hand to stop him, “It’s fine. He was in the camp awaiting his hearing. It was supposed to be two days ago, but that was when he broke out with Nathan and Steven. Jason, it’s imperative that you call me if Steven shows up.”

 “Hotch, do you understand what you’re asking me? I didn’t want him taken in the first place.”

 “He tried to kill three of your students. They need help Jason. Please don’t be foolish. You know how to reach me if you see any of them.” Aaron turned around and without even saying goodbye he was leaving, calling Teo to his side, he walked out, leaving Jason standing there alone.

 _______________________________________

 Walking into his office, the lights turned up and his computer woke as he took a seat. He wanted to call Dave, to talk to him about better solutions besides mind wiping the Replicants. He thought there had to be a better way. Sitting back he contemplated on what to do.

 Standing he grabbed his briefcase and took out his PDD, a hologram popped up as he turned it on.

 “Anna, I want you to book an immediate flight out to Los Angeles. Airstream if possible. Then call Grant and let him know he’s going to have to take over my classes for the next little while. I’m going into the office. Dave and I need to figure out a better solution than mind-wiping for rogue Replicants.”

 “Yes Dr. Gideon.” The quiet voice of his electronic assistant chimed.

 “Don’t tell Dave I’m coming, I want to finalize something on my research before I go into the office. Just get me to LA.”

 Gideon clicked off and left his office at the University and made his way to his campus apartment. Quickly he packed a bag, grabbed his research papers and tried not to think about Aaron, or the Run he had decided to take. He couldn’t worry about Steven.

 Shaking his head a moment he walked to his bookcase that held a plethora of books on the rare birds of Earth. Many species having already gone extinct. Man’s folly, he thought to himself. He pulled out the photo album he kept there, it was old fashioned of him, he knew, but he sat and looked through the pictures of the boy that had been taken from him too soon when his wife, Marie and their son were killed when their hover car collided with an air bus. The bus had been on a downward descent and the driver took his eyes off of the traffic around him for a moment. The collision was fatal.

 It had taken a long-time for Jason to reconcile their deaths, and when Dave had given him a job as lead genetic researcher at the newly formed Tyrell Corporation, he jumped at the chance. It gave him time to heal, creating Steven had given him a chance to see what his boy might have been like all grown-up. He knew, intellectually, that it wasn’t the same, that the Replicant was just an avatar, but it eased that pain just enough that it let him finally move on.

 Now, his Steven was in danger of being erased. He had to find a better way, a way to save them, to save their memories, who it was they had become. He had to save Steven.


	5. 00 Aaron

**Title** : 00 Aaron  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds, James Bond - Craig Movies ****  
Characters: Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Gareth Mallory, Q, James Bond  
**Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Gareth Mallory, Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid  
**Genre** :  Action Adventure, Spies, Established Relationship  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Beta** :  None  
**Word Count** : 4234  
**Tags:**   00!Aaron, Canon-divergent, honeypot mission,   
**Warnings** : Canon-level violence

 **Summary:** Aaron Hotchner's life went very, very different. He met and fell in love with Gareth Mallory, then worked his way up in SIS to become a 00. His latest mission was a complicated one, but he pulled it off, but he didn't know it was going to come back around and bite him on the ass. 

 

Aaron was sitting in a cafe across the street from the office building where the think tank he was sent to observe resided. He was to retrieve some information from them, or rather from one of them. A Dr. Spencer Reid. The pictures of the young man had made taking the mission easy. M was very specific on what they needed and Aaron aimed to get it.

Felix Leiter, MI6’s CIA liaison had been told what Aaron was doing, and the CIA allowed the mission, as long as MI6 shared what it was they were appropriating. This was a mission that needed a delicate touch, which Aaron was  _ very _ good at. He was currently sipping an excellent cup of tea and snacking on a pastry while he observed the comings and goings of those that occupied the building. Aaron would take a run later to burn off the calories from the pastry. 

This particular cafe was one Aaron’s target frequented. It was also close to the time that Dr. Reid would come across the street and get his coffee and either a bear claw, or a cinnamon roll. The man, in some things, was boringly predictable. But, he was very pretty to look at, so Aaron didn’t see this as a hardship.

He put down the current copy of  _ The Guardian _ he had been reading, though it wasn’t his favorite newspaper, it was something to read while he waited. A few moments later, Aaron saw Dr. Reid coming across the street. Today he looked good. The man usually had on trousers and a too big jumper, or a button up and a vested jumper. Today, the man had on a tailored suit that included a waistcoat. His hair was styled and he even had an expensive pair of loafers on. Aaron wondered at the change. He watched Dr. Reid through half-closed eyes and admired the long lean body. 

Reid gave him half a glance as he walked into the cafe to go get his order. Aaron looked through the window and saw Reid in line with three other people ahead of him. Aaron’s timing needed to be perfect. He finished off his tea and decided to get a refill. When two minutes and thirty-seven seconds had passed, the time Aaron calculated for Dr. Reid to get his coffee, Aaron stood and entered the cafe. He saw that Dr. Reid was not paying attention, so the run in would be completely natural. 

Aaron saw the perfect moment, then the bump with Dr. Reid spilling his coffee all over Aaron’s suit. 

“Oh dear. I do apologize, I was not looking where I was going. I was headed over to ask for a refill.” Aaron held up his cup an allowed a blush to creep all over his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. Here, let me help you.” Dr. Reid grabbed several napkins and tried to help Aaron clean up.

“No, no. It is entirely my fault. Please let me buy you a new coffee?”

Dr. Reid blushed a deep red and Aaron wondered if he had never been flirted with. Or if he had, did he even realise it?

“Um, okay. Thank you.”

“It is no trouble. Please, I have a table just outside. I would be happy if you would join me.”

“Y-you want me to join you?”

“Yes. I would like that very much.”

“Oh, um okay.” 

“Brilliant. I’m Aaron, by the way. Aaron Hotchner.” Aaron smiled and walked back to the barista to get a refill on his water and a fresh tea bag. The cafe was known for their fresh teas that they packed in tea bags daily. When Aaron sat back down, Dr. Reid smiled shyly as he sipped his coffee. 

“I’m Dr. Spencer Reid. I ah, can tell from your accent that you are from London? I’d say around the Kensington area?”

“You’re pretty good at that. Can you do that with with most people you meet?”

“Umm, sometimes. It helps if I’ve been there, or have some knowledge of the area they are from. I’ve traveled to London several times. While the accents aren’t that distinct, there are subtle differences in speech pattern, cadences, and word usage. You speak as if you are from a wealthy or privileged area. There are five distinct areas of London where you could potentially be from...

“I’m sorry, I can often ramble on.”

“Don’t let me stop you. I like hearing you talk.” 

Dr. Reid smiled a smile that even Aaron wasn’t immune to. This assignment was going to be much, much more pleasant than he had originally anticipated.

__________________________

Aaron took his time. It was one of the reasons he was always slated for long-term missions. He was patient and knew how to play the long game, unlike Alec or James who were useful when they needed information quickly. 

Three months he had been wining, dining and seducing Dr. Reid. He had gotten Reid to open up to him about his life. It almost made Aaron regretful about what he was doing...almost. Tonight was the first night that Aaron was going to take the Dr to bed.

“This has been a wonderful date, Aaron.”

Aaron leaned in and cupping Reid’s cheek he kissed those soft, tempting lips. 

“The evening does not have to end, Spencer.”

“Oh!” Reid blushed, and Aaron didn’t even hide that he was charmed by the blush. He had enjoyed keeping the good Doctor off-guard for the last three months.. 

“Let me take you home, Spencer,” Aaron breathed into Reid’s ear, kissing his neck, nipping at his jaw.

“Yes. Oh god yes.”

Aaron smiled, paid the check and led Reid out of the restaurant. They arrived back at Reid’s apartment in no time. Aaron plastered himself against Reid’s back as he slipped his hands in Reid’s trouser pocket, pulling out his keys before Reid could. He made sure the younger man could feel his hard cock as he nestled between Reid’s clothed ass cheeks.

A hiss and Aaron softly chuckled in Reid’s ear. Aaron opened the door and Reid practically fell through. Aaron locked the door behind them, and Reid’s cats Pythagoras and Hypatia came to thread their bodies through Aaron’s legs. The kittens had come to adore him. It made him think of his cousin and his cats. Aaron put that thought right out of his head as he crouched down and scratched their heads. 

“You will be good kitties for us, won’t you?”

Aaron looked up and saw Reid smiling down at him. 

“They like you.”

Aaron smiled as he stood and took Reid’s mouth in a searing kiss. His hands weren’t idle as he started to work on the waistcoat Reid was wearing. Aaron made quick work of the buttons, then pushed it off his shoulders. Next he worked on the button up and stripped Reid of that in no time.

Dr Reid wasn’t idle either. He was quickly stripping Aaron as well. The two of them wanting to get to skin as they made their way towards Reid’s bedroom.

Aaron didn’t hide the moan as Reid worked on his trousers. Aaron let them fall as he stepped out of them, and Reid did the same when Aaron got his trousers undone. Aaron grabbed Reid by the waist and pulled him close, kissing him with abandon. His hands gripped Reid’s ass and pulled him up. Reid quickly wrapped arms and legs around Aaron as he moved the last few feet into the bedroom where Aaron slammed Reid against the wall and kept up the heated, passionate kisses.

Needing air was the only reason Aaron pulled away.

“I want to fuck you, Spencer. Hard and fast.”

“Oh god,” Reid panted against Aaron’s neck. 

Aaron chuckled as he pulled away from the wall with Reid in his arms. Throwing Reid on the bed, Aaron made quick work of stripping his boxers off of him, then divesting himself of his own boxer briefs. 

“Lube?”

Reid waived towards the nightstand which Aaron quickly rummaged through. He grabbed a condom as well, then settled down on the bed next to Reid. He slid one hand under Reid head, he wanted that mouth that had driven him crazy. Kissing Reid wasn’t a hardship. Fucking him wasn’t going to be one either. Aaron used his other hand to flip the cap on the lube and got some onto his hand. There was enough to coat his fingers, and he slid one inside Reid’s hole making Reid moan into his mouth.

Aaron made quick work of preparing Reid. Letting go, he got up on his knees, grabbed the condom and pulled it out of the wrapped then quickly rolled it over his now aching dick.

“You ready for me?” 

“Yes, please, Aaron.”

Chuckling softly, Aaron held his cock in his hand as he guided himself inside Reid. Grabbing Reid under his thighs, Aaron pushed Reid’s legs up and settled his ankles on Aaron’s shoulders. Aaron then bent over Reid and started to fuck into him hard and fast. Bending down even more, he took that sensual mouth in more heated kisses. This time he encouraged Reid to open and slipped his tongue inside, tasting Reid as he pistoned in and out of that tight ass.

Reid writhed and moaned beneath Aaron as he fucked him hard and deep. He felt Reid’s hands trying to find purchase on his sweat slicked back. Nails raked down making Aaron shout out in pleasure. He had never told Reid that he liked a little pain, his partner back in England knew it well and exploited it every chance he could get. Putting him out of his mind for the moment, Aaron only thought of Reid, and the mission.

Aaron could feel Reid’s cock throbbing between their bodies, getting harder and needing release. 

“Fuck, Spencer, you are amazing,” Aaron breathed out as he thrust in hard once more, making Reid cry out at the pleasure. Aaron came with his own strangled cry. Sitting up without pulling out, Aaron took Reid’s cock in his hand and jacked him off till Reid’s body bowed and he painted his stomach and chest with his release.

Aaron closed his eyes a moment as he felt those muscles on his softening dick, milking him, and pulling a dry orgasm from him. Breathing in deep he pulled out, then went to go clean up. After disposing of the condom, which he would actually take with him later, he grabbed a flannel, wet it down with warm water, and went to clean Reid up as well. 

When he got to the bedroom, Reid was passed out. Aaron checked his pulse, he eyes, and his breathing. He estimated that Reid was going to be out of it for a couple of hours. Silently he left the bedroom, gently shut the door, then broke into Reid’s office after grabbing his lock picking kit from his jacket. He also grabbed the thin gloves he had with him and put them on before breaking in.

He knew that Reid wouldn’t leave the code lying around. It would either be locked in one of the cabinets, or on his computer. Aaron turned on the computer, then activated the earbud and got ahold of R. The old Quartermaster, while excellent at building gadgets, didn’t have the first clue about hacking a computer. He wished he could contact Ashcroft, but he was away for a University trip before his big graduation. 

“R, it’s 009. I’m in Dr. Reid’s computer but I don’t have his password. Can you get in? His IP is 157.00.06.033.”

“On it. Give me just a moment, 009.” Aaron saw when R connected to Reid’s computer. It only took a few moments and he easily hacked in. Together they quickly found the encrypted file. Aaron plugged in the USB drive and copied the file. He had a feeling that it wasn’t the complete code, but he had only a few more minutes before Reid would be waking up.

“Alright, I got what I could.”

“Shall I tell Mallory anything? He’s been antsy. And M has ordered him back to MI5 on more than one occasion.”

Aaron laughed, knowing his partner wanted him back home. 

“Tell him, I’ll be home when I can. Ta, R.” Aaron disconnected the link. R would scrub any digital footprints. Aaron closed down the computer, grabbed the USB drive, stood and left the office, locking the door behind him. He was one of the better lock pickers in the agency, he never left any trace that he had picked the lock. 

Aaron stuffed the USB down into the hidden pocket of his jacket, slid his kit back in its place, pulled off the gloves and stuffed them into another pocked. Padding back to the bedroom he slid under the covers and wrapped around Reid, who let out a little sigh, but didn’t wake. Soon the cats were on the bed and snuggled with the two of them. Aaron was feeling quite accomplished, but he needed to know that he had gotten everything, which meant a little more time with Dr Reid.

_____________________

Aaron could admit that the sex with Reid was amazing. He also could tell that the younger man was falling in love with him. He knew he was going to be breaking Reid’s heart when he left, but it couldn’t be helped.

Morning sex with the sleepy man was always best. Reid was loose and willing to let Aaron manipulate his body however he wanted. Right now they were on their sides, Reid’s leg was up over Aaron’s and Aaron was rocking in and out of Reid. His hole was still loose from the thorough fucking Aaron had given him the night before.

That was when Reid talked in his sleep.

Aaron was very much taking advantage of that. He had learned a couple of weeks ago, that Reid truly liked it hard and rough. Aaron was not above hurting Reid physically if that was what the boffin wanted. And boy did Reid revel in it. It was also when Aaron figured out that if Reid was out of it enough, he talked in his sleep. Aaron was even able to hold a full conversation with the man, but in the morning, Reid had no idea what they talked about.

Aaron had no qualms exploiting this quirk. He was able to get more information from Reid till there was nothing more Aaron needed. This was going to be the day Aaron Hotchner, Family Lawyer disappeared. But, he wanted one more pleasant fucking before he left.

“Aaron,” Reid moaned as Aaron rocked in and out of Reid a little more. He reached over and wrapped a hand around Reid’s cock and moved his hand to the same rhythm as his cock. It didn’t take much to get Reid off, then Aaron was cumming in the condom. Aaron wrapped his arm tighter around Reid and just held him till he softened. He pulled from Reid and went to go clean up. 

Arms wrapped around him, but Aaron had heard Reid following him.

“What is on the agenda for today?” Reid asked as he kissed Aaron on the back of the neck.

“I need to go to my place and work on some files. There are some big cases coming up. But, how about dinner tonight? I’ll take you to Houston’s and you can get that steak you like.”

Reid buried his face against Aaron’s back.

“That sounds wonderful.”

“I need to shower and get going.”

“Alright.” 

Aaron was already distancing himself. He had already taken anything that was his from Reid’s apartment. He also worked on cleaning any fingerprints he might have left behind. He was going to take the toothbrush that Reid had there for him, as well as the regular hair brush. He always cleaned out the sink, wiped down the nightstand after opening drawers and such, and always made sure he did the dishes when Reid cooked for them.

Aaron was quick in the shower, and in drying off. He wasn’t worried about the towels, Reid did washing daily. The towels were a week old and Aaron knew Reid was going to wash them that afternoon. Aaron didn’t bother drying his hair fully. He patted it down, then grabbed the lint roller and rolled it over the towel to get any hair that may have been transferred. He pulled off the dirty sheets of the roller, grabbed the condom and wrapped them up in tissue. Stepping out of the bathroom he found his clothes and put them on. 

“Breakfast?”

“I’m sorry, love. I really have to go. Don’t have time.”

“Alright.” Reid looked a little hurt, but Aaron couldn’t help that. Reid followed him and Aaron allowed him to open the door. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” Aaron kissed Reid once more, then stepped through the door. Once he was down the hall he checked himself and made sure he had everything. Once outside he found a public trash can and disposed of the trash in his pocket. 

Once down on the street he was no longer Aaron Hotchner, lawyer. He was Aaron Maxwell Paddington, MI6’s 009. Aaron Hotchner disappeared without a trace.

_____________________________

Getting back on English soil, after a twelve hour flight, Aaron felt like himself once more. It was still early evening, and though he had eaten on the plane, it had been hours before. After getting his bags he walked out to the waiting area where he was picked up by the car service he had booked the day prior. Aaron had the driver take him to his family home. 

Stopping in front, Aaron handed the driver a tip, he was grateful he had not gotten one of the talkative ones. After grabbing his luggage from the trunk, he made his way inside the Paddington estate. 

It wasn’t exactly in Kensington, but it was easy enough to have let Dr. Reid believe it because it was the slight deviation in his own accent that helped him. Smiling to himself on a job well done, Aaron walked inside the home and shook off the last vestiges of the role play he had to do with Dr. Reid.

“Uncle!” Aaron heard as a four-year-old boy ran towards him and in his arms. 

“Jack, my boy. Have you been good for your Papa?” Jack smiled a smile that was an exact copy of Aaron’s. There was a very good reason for that, Jack was actually Aaron’s son. When the boy had been born, and the mother gave him up to Aaron, he didn’t know what to do. He loved Jack, desperately, but he knew being a 00 was dangerous, and the sometimes long missions were hell on families. When his cousin Ashcroft said he would adopt the boy Aaron didn’t think twice, even though Ash was still in University working on his masters at the time. 

“Yes, Uncle. He made me some new toys.” The bright enthusiasm of Jack always made coming home worth it. Aaron often would spend hours with him. Making their dinner, giving him a bath, reading to him, all the things a father would do. Ashcroft wasn’t jealous in any way over the relationship, he encouraged it. Aaron knew what he was doing, but in the long run it wouldn’t work. Aaron liked what he did. If he didn’t give up his 00 status for Gareth, who he dearly loved, he wasn’t going to give it up for Jack. Aaron knew it was selfish of him, but he wasn’t going to change. 

“Did he now? And just where is your Papa right now?”

“I’m right here. Welcome back.” Ashcroft smiled and gently patted Jack’s back. 

“Thank you. I just wanted to come by and see Jack before heading home. If I don’t get there, Gareth just might start a mutiny.”

“He understands what it is you do.”

“I know, Ash, but he has a right to worry. How has your internship at MI5 been?”

“Fine. In fact, I’m no longer an intern. They bumped me up to logistics and coding.”

“Wow, that’s good. Soon you just may take over Q-Branch.”

“That’s my goal.” Ashcroft smirked as he took Jack and led Aaron towards the kitchen. “Are you hungry? I was going to put together a midday meal.”

“Thank you, Ash. That sounds lovely.”

Aaron took Jack from Q and sat the boy on his lap, holding him close. He let the boy babble to him about all the things he and his Papa had done over the time Aaron was in the States. It was times like this that had been hard to make the decision to give Jack up, but with Ashcroft adopting the boy, Aaron could still be a significant part of his life. He kissed Jack’s head and they went to wash up before settling down to the meal Ash had prepared.

“Thank you, Cousin. I needed that.” Aaron watched as Jack ran off to go play with his new toys.

“I know you love him, Aaron.”

“I do. But, it was the best decision for both of us. You are doing a bang up job with him. I know Mum wishes she could be Grandmum to him, but she revels in being a Great Aunt.”

“You know our mum’s spoil him to no end.” Ash smiled as he watched Jack playing with the toys.

“They are educational, aren’t they?” Aaron stood with his mug of fresh tea and walked with Ash to where Jack was playing.

“Colors, textures, shapes. They all work together to help his brain and the logic centers that are developing at this age. They are puzzles of a sort.”

“He loves them.”

“Yeah, he does.” The love Ash has for Jack Aaron could see in his eyes. 

“Hey, little man. I need to go, but I promise me and your Uncle Gareth will be back this weekend.”

Jack ran over and gave Aaron a hug. After going back to his toys Aaron stood and settled his heart as much as he could, then said his goodbyes to Ash. 

Going to the family garage, Aaron took his keys, got in his car and headed back to London and the flat he shared with his partner.

Aaron parked in the car garage several blocks from his flat, that he paid handsomely for and often bitched about how much they charged, but it was safe and no one ever bothered his vehicle. He made it up to his flat in no time.

Walking through the door the first one to greet him was Pip and Pop, the two Jack Russell’s that Aaron and Gareth had adopted the year before. Aaron stooped down and let the dogs jump on him and lick his face.

“I wondered where they ran off to.” 

Aaron looked up to see his lover leaning in the doorway separating the lounge from the hallway.

“I do believe they missed me.”

“They weren’t the only ones.”

Aaron knew he should feel guilty over how long the mission went, but it was important that they got the code and cracked it. What Dr Reid and the others in the think tank had created was potentially dangerous.

“I’m sorry. I had no idea the mission was going to be that long. I missed you as well.” Aaron stood and walked over to Gareth, pulled him close and kissed him. “How about we go to bed, do some reconnecting, then go out for a late supper. Margo’s maybe?”

“You can’t charm me, Aaron.” Gareth glared at Aaron as he refused to move.

“What’s wrong?”

“You didn’t contact me once. You usually do. Was this one a little too much to your liking?”

“Gareth, you know you’re the only one I want. It was a honeypot mission, that’s it. I got the information needed, even a little more. I will admit this one was more pleasant than most, but I didn’t go and fall in love if that is what you think. I didn’t contact you because I was ordered by M not to.”

Gareth frowned as he straightened up.

“Why would she do that?”

Aaron knew that sex was going to be off the table for a while, but he could wait, for a short while at least.

“I’ve heard some rumors from Home office. Seems that M’s affection for Bond is attracting attention that she really should be worried about. She lets him off of his leash too much and the havoc he causes takes someone like me and 004 to go clean up.”

Aaron set the kettle on, he wanted a strong cup of tea. 

“Are you hungry?” Gareth asked.

“No. I went to see Jack for a few and Ash fixed an early tea. I needed to see him.”

“Aaron, I will never be upset if you need to spend time with the boy.”

“Good. Because I told him we would come over on the weekend. He likes you too, you know.”

“Bastard.”

Aaron smiled, grabbed Gareth’s tie he was still wearing and pulled him close.

“I am, but you love me anyway.”

Gareth broke a smile as he allowed Aaron to kiss him. They knew their relationship was strange to some, but they made it work, and they made it work well. 


	6. Tales From Babylon

**Title** : Tales From Babylon: Aaron and Brian  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds, Queer as Folk, NCIS ****  
Characters: Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Tony DiNozzo, Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney, OMC - Jackson Grimes, OFC - Tara Gideon  
**Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Brian Kinney, Justin Taylor/Tony DiNozzo, eventual Foursome, other pairings  
**Genre** :  Romance, Fix-it,   
**Rating** :  NC-17  
**Series** : Tales From Babylon  
**Beta** :  None  
**Word Count** : 6026  
**Tags:**   Foursome, angst, hurt/comfort, one night stands, canon-divergent  
**Warnings** : Explicit sex

 

“Boss, you need to get out of the office.”

“And why do you say that?” Aaron leaned his office chair back as he stared at his Agent.

“Because you have been working too hard. So has Tony. We haven’t gotten a case for a while, and yes I know that has let us take care of lingering paperwork, you and Tony are getting growly and scaring poor Dr. Reid.” Tara Gideon, Tony’s partner, smiled at Aaron.

“You know very well Dr. Reid can take care of himself.”

“I think you and Tony need to get to know him better, and going out would be fun.” Tara crossed her arms and bounced her leg, smirking at her boss.

“Maybe you’re right. It is Friday. I’ll call Jax, we’ll make it a fivesome.”

“Great. We should go to Babylon.”

Aaron rolled his eyes a little and shook his head.

“Really, Tare?”

“Come on, you know you’ve been curious for way too long. Cut loose a little.”

Aaron contemplated all the ramifications of going to a predominantly gay nightclub. While his immediate superior knew his background, not everyone in the upper echelons of the FBI knew. It was a risk, but a fairly low one. Babylon was not the typical nightclub that one would find other FBI agents. Watching Tara’s enthusiasm had Aaron’s mouth turn up in a tiny smile.

“Alright, we’ll go.”

“And dress hot.”

“He always dresses hot and he knows it. What are you two conspiring about?” Tony asked as he moved into Aaron’s office and took the chair next to Tara’s as he kept hold of the coffee cup he was holding.

“Going out tonight, and talking him into going to Babylon.”

Tony almost spit out the coffee he had just taken a sip of. He looked at Tara, then swung his gaze over at Aaron.

“He would eat those boys alive. An Alpha male like Aaron oozing through Babylon? Jeez, I’d sell tickets to that.”

“He’s taking Jackson.” Tara grinned wide at Tony who almost choked.

“Oh, we must go. You and your bestie in a place like Babylon is going to be every one of those boys wet dream. Some may die just from the hotness the two of you exude together.” Tony teased as he sipped at his coffee.

“You two are terrible and I don’t know how you talk me into these things.”

Tara stood and walked around the desk, kissing Aaron on the cheek.

“Because you love us.”

“You two still have the Chandler files to finish up.”

“Right, Boss.” Tara almost flounced out of the office and went to her desk.

“Why don’t you invite Dr. Reid. I think Tara’s right, we need to get out more and invite him along. Kid’s new to the city, I think it would be good to take him with us.” Tony waited patiently while Aaron did his mental gymnastics of slotting each person into their place in his life. Dr. Reid was new and still an unknown, but Aaron knew Tony was right. 

“Go, tell Tara she can invite Reid.” Aaron went back to working on the budget reports for the office. He really hated the budget reports, it was one of the downsides to running his own office.

“I’m coming over, helping you dress.”

“I don’t need help dressing, Tony.”

“If  you wanna get laid you do.”

“And if I just want to go out and  _ not  _ get laid?”

Tony just grinned as he stood, grabbed his cup and walked towards the door.

“Knowing you, you won’t even need to try. They will be all over you. You know you aren’t just Jackson’s wingman. The two of you together are terrors.”

Aaron smiled just that tiny smile once more as he waved Tony out the door.

Later that night Aaron was home getting dropped essed when there was a knock at his door. He wasn’t surprised to see Jackson leaning against the door jamb looking smug.

“So, the terrible two finally talked you into getting out and letting loose for once?”

Aaron couldn’t help the smile that split across his lips as he pulled Jackson in the house and kissed him. The two had been best friends since before junior high school and had shared much of their lives with each other. Jackson knew everything Aaron had gone through as a kid. His family had become a sanctuary for Aaron at one time.

“Hey,” fingers touched each other’s faces, a grounding technique they had developed over the years. 

“Hey yourself. You okay with this? I know how difficult it’s been for you lately.”

“Yeah, I think it’s time I get out there. I don’t even know what I’m looking for or if I’m even looking.”

“Don’t do that Aaron. Don’t put pressure on yourself. Just go with what feels good tonight. Maybe let yourself get laid. Doesn’t mean you have to make any kind of lasting commitments.”

Aaron picked up a picture he had on his mantel and took a deep breath.

“You’re right. It’s time to move on. You here to dress me?”

Jackson’s wicked smile had him sauntering into Aaron’s bedroom. Standing before the closet, Jackson looked through Aaron’s clothes, grabbed a shirt, a pair of jeans and a jacket.

“Tony called me, said to help you out and make sure you weren’t going to wear a suit. Put those on.”

Aaron lifted a brow. He was sceptical of Jackson’s motives, but he decided to indulge his best friend. Grabbing the jeans he started to slip them on over his boxers. 

“Un un,” Jackson pushed the jeans off Aaron, then the boxers, making Aaron step out of both. He could not help that his cock twitched when Jackson was practically eye level. He was prodded back into the jeans sans underwear. Sliding them up and over his hips, Jackson stood and brushed a kiss on Aaron’s lips.

“Like that. Just be careful of zippers.”

Aaron chuckled as he shook his head. Heeding Jackson’s words, Aaron zipped up, then slipped on the tight dark blue t-shirt and the fitted leather jacket.

“There, you’ll turn every head in the club.” Jackson fell onto the bed while Aaron grabbed a pair of comfortable yet stylish boots. As soon as he zipped up the second boot, a honk sounded just outside his house. Aaron knew that sound anywhere, it was Tony in his 1969 Mustang. It was going to be a tight fit for all of them, but they would manage.

“Come on then, loverboy. Let’s go have some fun.”

Aaron really didn’t know why he was doing this. He was past all the partying, one-night stands and general ridiculousness of what happens in a person’s life during their twenties. He had, had two vastly different relationships, was responsible for a whole office full of Agents that were still getting used to him as their boss. He had matured quickly, given his background. Sometimes he wondered if it was too quick, but Jax was there, helping to ground him, reminding him what it was all for.

“Alright, alright I’m coming.”

“Not yet, but you might before the night is over.”

“You are horrible.”

“Yes, yes I am. Now let’s go.” Jackson grabbed Aaron’s hand and pulled him out to the waiting car. Tara was in the front, Spencer was in the back, looking a little lost.

“Spencer, you look really nice.”

Spencer visibly swallowed as Aaron slid into the back seat, with Jackson following after. 

“Oh, ah, thank you, Sir.”

“Spencer, we are out of the office. It’s okay to call me Aaron, or if that makes you uncomfortable, use Hotch.”

Spencer blushed, and Aaron just smiled at him. 

“Where are we going first.”

“I thought we could go to Donovan’s for dinner, then head over to Liberty Street.”

“Sounds good.”

Jackson curled up against Aaron, the banter between Tara and Tony settling Aaron’s nerves as they sped along towards their destination. He had not been out like this in a long time. He had no idea what to expect. 

Dinner was fun with Spencer opening up more, telling the group a little bit about his life. Aaron could relate to some of it, being smarter than the other kids, growing up too fast, and deep seeded father issues. Aaron wasn’t sure what it was that Spencer wasn’t telling them, but if there had been anything shady in the younger man’s background, he wouldn’t have made it as far as his did in the FBI. He would let the Agent tell them in his own time. 

“Alright kids and kidettes, here we are.” 

“I cannot believe you guys talked me into this.” Aaron shook his head as they all piled out of Tony’s car. 

“You are going to have fun, Aaron. Now, leave your jacket in the car.”

“Jax.”

“I mean it, show off a little.”

“You know I don’t stay in shape because I want to pick-up a quick fuck,” Aaron huffed, he was a little annoyed with his friends.

“No, I know you stay in shape because of those ridiculous triathlons you do. Now leave it in the car.”

“I agree, Boss, you should leave it.” Tony grinned and Aaron wanted to wipe that grin off his face. 

“Fine, fine, you guys win.” Aaron rolled his eyes as he slipped off the jacket and threw it in the trunk. 

“Now, come here.” Jackson beckoned Aaron over and poured some water in his hands from a bottle he had been drinking from, and messed up Aaron’s hair a little. “There, you look more presentable.” Aaron was pulled down into a kiss, which made Aaron chuckle. 

“Let’s go and get this over with.”

“I say he doth protest too much.” Tony teased as he sashayed just a bit as they walked out of the alley. Walking arm-in-arm the friends made their way to Babylon, where the bouncer took one look at Aaron and Jackson and waved their little group in. 

“See why he’s so fun to take out? He gets us into the best places.” Tony pushed Aaron towards the door. Draping an arm around Jackson, Aaron finally conceded that this might be fun. He looked back at the shocked look on Spencer’s face. With his ever present messenger bag gone, and the way Aaron assumed Tara had made him dress, the youngest of them looked a little shell-shocked. Aaron waited for Spencer to catch up.

“Just relax, Spencer and go with it.”

“I just never feel comfortable in clubs.”

“Well, you look great. I’m sure you won’t be lonely long.” Aaron smiled and was pulled along by Jackson.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Spencer said just loud enough for Aaron to hear, but he didn’t respond because he was being pulled onto the dance floor. 

Letting Jackson lead, the two of them made quite the pair as they moved around the dance floor. Aaron had a hand on the back of Jackson’s neck and their foreheads connected. Letting the music take them, Aaron was beginning to relax and just enjoy the night. 

“I’m going to go up to the bar and get a drink, think you can be a good boy?” Jackson teased as he started to move away.

“I’m more worried about what trouble you will get into.” Aaron watched his best friend walk away. He wasn’t alone long when a man moved over to start dancing with him.

“I wasn’t sure if he was ever going to leave.” 

Aaron could admit that the man was attractive, but he wasn’t fooled by the air of arrogance surrounding the man.

“Oh, and why is that?”

“To have a chance to dance with you, of course.”

Aaron gave him an appreciative look and moved in closer. Maybe he did need to get out of his head and have a little fun. He rarely indulged, but maybe he thought he should.

“I’m Brian, if you even wanted to know.” Brian closed the gap, the music changed and became a hard pulsing rhythm that Aaron let Brian lead, for now.

“Aaron. But, I’m sure you’ll forget by morning.”

Aaron slowly and subtly started to take the lead, and when he grabbed one of Brian’s arms and held it behind his back, he leaned in and kissed the man’s neck. 

“Something you should know about me, Brian. I don’t like to be led, in anything.”

“And I don’t bottom for anyone.” Brian pushed Aaron just a little away from him and looked him up and down.

“Then I guess all we get is this one dance.” 

Brian didn’t say anything else as they continued a silent battle for dominance.   
  
Meanwhile, Jackson was watching from the bar at the top of the stairs.

“I just don’t get it.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“I don’t get how my friend does it. Look at that guy, not your typical fare around here. He’s gorgeous. I mean, most everyone here is good-looking, but that, that is a class of man you just don’t see around here.”

“Well, I can tell you he doesn’t even try. I’ve seen men and women flirt shamelessly with him and normally he gently and shyly brushes them off.”

“Doesn’t seem so shy tonight.”

“Yeah, Aaron has a way to adapt to any situation. He found what he wants and now it’s an erotic dance of an Alpha male exuding confidence and dominance. I guarantee before much longer his partner down there will submit.”

“Brian? Submit? Never.”

Jackson turned to look at the man next to him and smiled.

“Oh jeez, there’s two of you?”

Jackson didn’t stop smiling as he turned to the bartender and ordered another drink for himself and his bar companion.

“Jackson, by the way.”

“Michael. So, you and tall, dark and dangerous?”

“Best friends. I had to drag him out here, but I’m glad I did. It’s nice to see him letting loose.”

“So nothing...you know….”

“Aaron and I? Maybe a school boy crush a long time ago, but we both got over it. We love each other, but it’s nothing more than a long, deep friendship.”

“How do you do it?”

Jackson turned to look at Michael and saw the look he was giving Aaron and Brian. Aaron had won the first battle and was leading the dance.

“Do what?”

“Let him go like that?” Michael barely said as he looked down at the drink in his hands.

“Because we both knew long ago that if we ever tried to be a couple, it would ruin what it is we do have. We’re platonic soulmates, but I’m strong enough in myself to know there is someone out there for him that isn’t me and I’m okay with that.”

“You’re gorgeous you know. You could have anyone in this club, yet you’re here talking to me, why?” Michael’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes and Jackson wondered who or what had hurt him. He looked back down at the dance floor and knew that Aaron would be having a very good night. He looked back at Michael and smiled.

“You want to get out of here?”

“What?”

Jackson laughed as he grabbed Michael’s hand and led him outside. Stopping where Tara was with Tony and Spencer he smiled.

“I think Aaron is not going to be going back home with you, and this is Michael. Michael, this is Tara, Tony and Spencer. Say hello, then goodbye.” Tony’s laughter could be heard as Jackson pulled a very startled Michael along.

* * *

“Why don’t we get out of here.” Brian looked Aaron in the eye, almost like a challenge.

“You lead.” Aaron pulled back just enough to let Brian lead him out of the dance floor. Aaron looked up and saw Tony looking down at him. A slight nod of his head told Aaron that Jackson found someone. Aaron chuckled slightly and shook his head. It had not taken his friend long to find a companion for the evening, or for several if he held to his M.O. When he slid into Brian’s jeep he looked over at the man and wondered what the hell he was doing.

“I don’t normally do this kind of thing.”

“What kind of thing,” Brian said in an almost bored voice.

“Go home with a stranger.”

Brian looked over at Aaron and shook his head.

“Well, there is a first time for everything.”

After parking, Aaron got out first and followed Brian into the elevator. Before Brian could try to take control, Aaron pushed him against the back edge of the elevator, grabbed his wrists and held his arms above his head. Leaning down, he used his tongue to outline along Brian’s jaw, along his neck and just behind his ear. Brian was trying to break out of the hold, but Aaron had him held fast.

“Yes, there is a first time for everything. You aren’t used to someone taking control, are you?”

“No,” Brian’s voice was breathless as Aaron worked to make him fall apart just a little.

“I’m going to take you apart, Brian. If you think this is just going to be a quick fuck, think again. I don’t work like that. If you can’t take that, then I can just leave and call a cab. But, I will take you, over and over again.” Aaron whispered in Brian’s ear. The hitch in his breath Aaron knew that Brian was fighting himself. The war lasted all the way to Brian’s floor.

“Don’t leave.” Brian finally looked in Aaron’s eyes and strained against the hold. The elevator finally stopped, and Aaron let Brian go. Stepping into Brian’s apartment, Aaron was impressed. He stopped just inside when he saw a young man pop his head over a chair he was sitting in.

“Never mind him, he’s my personal stalker.” Aaron had to hold back a laugh because underneath the snarky comment, there was affection. Of course Aaron had been trained to listen to subtleties, and see through masks. He was beginning to see through Brian’s mask he put up against the world. He had been hurt over and over and used sarcasm and arrogance as a barrier against everyone and everything. There was also a lot of underlying anger that the man had most likely never dealt with. Aaron wasn’t sure how much he wanted to peel back. 

“Don’t be a little shit.”

“I won’t.” The kid smiled and Aaron had to kick himself for the thoughts that flitted through his head. “Be nice, this one looks like a keeper.” The kid ducked back down and Aaron just shook his head. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards the bedroom that was cleverly cut off from the rest of the apartment.

“Don’t mind him. He’s just here till he’s better. But, I don’t want to talk about my charge.” Brian pulled something out of his pocket. Aaron immediately recognized it and grabbed Brian’s wrist.

“No drugs.” Aaron took the vial out of Brian’s hand. “You do drugs, I’m gone.” He let his tone speak for itself.

“No big deal.” Brian started to strip and Aaron did the same. There was already lube and a stack of condoms on the nightstand. It gave Aaron pause, but then he looked back at Brian who was on the bed, splayed out, cock half-hard and Aaron lost his train of thought. He kneed up on the bed and crawled up Brian’s body slotting himself between the other man’s legs, pressing his own hardness against Brian’s. Grabbing his wrists, Aaron pulled Brian’s arms above his head and held him fast. The man wasn’t fighting him, at least not yet.

“I don’t bottom, so we’ll just have to figure this out now, won’t we?” Aaron’s voice was husky as he ground down against the man under him. Brian had tried to flip them, but Aaron used his strength and current position to keep Brian where he wanted him.

Leaning down, Aaron kissed the man under him while one hand explored the firm lines and planes of the body under him. His other kept a hold of the wrists in his hand, holding Brian exactly where he wanted him. Legs wrapped around his waist as hips moved against his, grinding together, as the kisses heated up. Aaron licked at the seam of Brian’s lips, encouraging him to open, their tongues just barely brushed together making one of them moan, Aaron wasn’t sure who it was. Aaron wasn’t thinking of anything other than the pleasure he could give to the person under him. 

Sitting up, Aaron grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Brian’s hip, lifting his ass higher up. 

“Yes, or no.” Aaron looked down and that same war was going on in Brian’s head. Aaron grabbed the lube and poured some in his hand and started to stroke the hard cock as the man tried to decide. 

“We could just do this, trade blow jobs, frottage, you’re choice. But if you want to fuck me, that will have to be a no.” 

Aaron watched the play of emotions flitting over Brian’s face. He knew this was going to be a hard decision but Aaron was going to come out on top, however this played out.

“Fuck me,” Brian finally growled, but Aaron knew it was a haRd won victory on his part.

Reaching over he grabbed a condom giving Brian full access to his nipple, which the man took full advantage of.

“Shit,” Aaron moaned as Brian licked and sucked at the hard little nub. Finally he pulled away and went about preparing Brian to take his cock. He thrust a single finger inside the waiting hole, and the little noises Brain was making spurred Aaron on. 

“Jesus, just fuck me already,” Brian’s breathless demand had Aaron chuckling as he grabbed the small towel on the nightstand to wipe his hands off. Now that his mind was made up, Brian was going to try to take back some control. This was exactly what both of them needed, dominance play was a huge turn on for Aaron. Slipping the condom on his already aching cock, Aaron had to wait a moment. If he pushed in right away, he knew he wasn’t going to last, and he wanted this to last. He wanted the over confident man to feel him for days. When Aaron finally trusted that he wasn’t going to go off like a teenage boy on prom night, he pushed in, giving Brian only enough time to get used to him then he was fucking Brian for all he was worth.

Brian was vocal, making little pleasure noises that spurred Aaron on. Hands gripped his ass, while lips and teeth did their best to leave marks on his chest. Skin slick with sweat, breath shallow, the sensation of his very nerves on fire all contributed to how hard and fast Aaron was moving his hips. Legs wrapped around him pulling him in closer. Aaron snaked a hand between their bodies and took Brian’s leaking cock in his hand and pumped. The precome making it easy as did the sweat from their bodies. 

“Fuck, shit, fuck,” Brian growled over and over as Aaron pushed him to that edge, then one good thrust against Brian’s prostate had the man spilling between their bodies. The tight squeeze of muscles around his cock had Aaron faltering, then he was spilling inside the condom.

“Damn,” Aaron managed as he laid his forehead against Brian’s. 

“Yeah, Jesus that was hot.” Brian pulled Aaron to him and kissed him. After a few kisses, and a slap to his ass, Aaron pulled away to go take care of the condom and clean up. He found the bathroom easily, then after he was done, he padded back to the bedroom where Brian was already falling asleep. Aaron shook his head as he grabbed his jeans and slipped them on, but didn’t bother to zip them up. He wanted something to drink before he slipped into bed. He had promised Brian he was going to use him all night long, and that was just what he was going to do.

Looking in the fridge he saw some bottled water, which he grabbed and poured a glass after finding one in the cupboard.

When Aaron finally looked up he saw the kid looking at him from where he was sitting at a bar stool.

Aaron stared back as he sipped the water. 

“How old are you, kid?”

“Old enough.”

Aaron looked over at the bedroom and saw that Brian was still asleep.

“You really care about him.”

The kid looked down at the bar and shrugged, then looked back up at Aaron.

“Doesn’t really matter.” 

“Feeling always matter. I’ve only just met him and I can tell there is a complicated man underneath that devil may care attitude.”

The kid looked up and smiled at Aaron.

“Yeah, there is. And people just keep fucking with him, not letting him grow up. Or when he tries, they push him back into that box they have created for him. He doesn’t trust anyone, not really. Michael maybe, but…”

“It’s not a good relationship?”

The kid shook his head and Aaron was beginning to understand that this young man was more empathic than people might understand. He saw a little of himself in the kid and wondered.

“What’s your name?”

“Justin.”

Aaron smiled and Justin visibly swallowed.

“I’m Aaron,” he didn’t even try to hide the fact that he dropped his voice just a little. Leaning forward, Aaron brushed a hand over a healing scar on Justin’s forehead. “What happened?”

“Don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Sometimes talking about things helps us get past them.”

“Therapy?” Justin turned up his nose and shook his head. “Was dragged to therapy once. My Mom was being weird and intrusive. Didn’t like it.”

Aaron gently cupped Justin’s cheek and ran a thumb over his chin.

“We all need help sometimes. There isn’t anything shameful about needing to talk to someone. Doesn’t have to be a traditional therapist. I know a Doctor, he’s a pretty good guy. Kind of a nerd, but so am I to tell you the truth.”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Hmm. Do you have a phone?” 

Justin frowned a moment then stood and walked over to the living area, grabbed his phone and brought it over to Aaron and handed it to him. 

“You ever need anything, you want to talk, or to take me up on my offer, call that number. I may not be able to answer right away, but I will answer.”

Justin smiled as he took the phone back and slipped it into his back pocket. Aaron stood and leaned back against the counter, drinking his water. They stayed there in companionable silence while Aaron sipped his water. 

“Um, can I...can I draw you?” Justin looked at Aaron, a little fear and hope mixed in his eyes and it broke Aaron’s heart because he had seen that very look in his own eyes as a teen. The need to feel wanted and accepted. 

“You any good?”

Justin scrambled off the stool and ran into the living room grabbed a pad and showed Aaron. Justin’s hand shook a little, but Aaron could see he was trying to concentrate to hold the pencil in his hand the right way. It made Aaron wonder even more what happened to him.

“How do you want me?” Dammit, that sounded way too sexual the way it came out. Justin just smiled as he moved back to his place at the bar. 

“Just like you were a moment ago, with your head down and slightly tilted. And, maybe slip your right hand in your jeans pocket.” Aaron did as Justin asked, his jeans slipped down his hip just a little, and his unzipped fly opened just a little more. Aaron wondered what the hell he was doing, but the bright, enthusiastic smile on Justin’s face had him wanting to do whatever the kid asked.

“Perfect,” Justin was a bit breathless. Then the only sounds in the apartment was the sound of pencils and chalk on paper. “You’re beautiful. And you’re different from who he usually brings  home.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know. You feel different. Like you have it at least a little together. You’re confident, but not cocky, ya know?”

“I think I do. I’ve had to grow up, fast. Learn to take care of myself. It helped that when I was at my worst, I had a mentor that helped me figure out my life. He made me talk to someone, and I will always be grateful for that.”

Silence reigned again, then after a while Justin announced he was done. Aaron looked at the drawing and his own breath was caught in his throat.

“That’s beautiful.”

Justin smiled wide and blushed a little making his youthful face beautiful. His hand shook a little still, but there was a cautious confidence in the drawing, almost like he was trying to get back something he had lost. The imperfect nature of the drawing charmed Aaron and he reached over and gently laid his hand over Justin’s, stopping the shaking. 

“Whatever happened to you, whatever you’re going through, know that you can overcome it, if you let yourself.”

Tentatively Justin curled his fingers around Aaron’s and brought their hands up to his lips. He kissed the back of Aaron’s hand, then closed his eyes as he laid his cheek over it. He took a deep breath and spoke once more.

“I wanted to draw you two together. Wasn’t sure how you would take that. Didn’t want to intrude.”

Aaron looked over and saw that Brian had rolled onto his back in his sleep.

“Tell you what, if you can be quiet doing it, I’ll make pancakes in the morning and depending on how I like it, I’ll buy it from you. Deal?”

Justin’s eyes widened and he nodded. Aaron moved around the bar and placed a gentle kiss on the younger man’s forehead, then moved back to the bedroom after rinsing his glass. He slipped off the jeans then crawled up on the bed, laying next to Brian. A couple of deep breaths later and Aaron fell asleep.

Aaron kept his promise to Brian and used him all night long after he woke again. In the early hours of the morning Aaron finally faded and fell asleep. When he surfaced again it was because his phone alarm had gone off. Getting up and turning it off, he pulled his jeans back on and went out to the kitchen. Setting his phone on the counter, he quietly rummaged around in the cupboards, finding everything he needed, Aaron went about making the promised pancakes. 

“I finished. If you want to look at them, that is.” Aaron wasn’t surprised when he heard Justin’s voice. Smiling to himself Aaron cleaned his hands off on a kitchen towel then took the drawing pad from Justin’s hand and sat down to look through them. 

Looking up at the younger man, Aaron tapped the table before standing and going back to cooking. 

“They’re beautiful.” Aaron had not expected what he had seen on the page. He had not thought about what Justin would see. He had worked through the emotions of the scars and who put them there, but it didn’t mean he liked to show them. 

“Thanks.” Aaron heard the smile in Justin’s voice. A hand on his shoulder had him turning just a little.

“You okay?”

“You saw the scars.” Aaron didn’t meet Justin’s eyes as he went back to cooking. “You made them beautiful.”

“Like I said, you’re beautiful.” Just leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Aaron’s cheek. 

Aaron didn’t say anything as he finished up making the pancakes. After taking the bacon out of the oven, he then started to whip up a batch of eggs. His mind went over the pictures. The one of him going down on Brian, his back stretched out, his arms wrapped around Brian’s waist, the look on Brian’s face as he came. There was the one with Aaron on his stomach, an arm around Brian’s waist, a leg thrown over Brian’s as they slept. There were a couple of more and Aaron wondered if Justin was awake all night.

“Well, isn’t this domestic.” Aaron just shook his head at the sarcastic comment as Brian entered the kitchen. 

“Don’t flatter yourself thinking this was for you. I promised the kid.” Aaron turned and smiled at Justin. “I just happened to make enough for you.”

“For what?”

“Show him.”

Justin handed Brian the sketchpad while Aaron plated food for himself and Justin. 

“You want food, I’m sure you can serve yourself. Don’t worry, I always clean up after myself.” Aaron smirked at Brian as he leaned on the counter, eating. 

“You told him he could do these?”

“Yup,” Aaron popped the p for emphasis. “And I get first pick.”

Brian shrugged like he didn’t care, but Aaron saw the crack in the mask. After he left, though, Brian would just become a pleasant evening. He was more worried about Justin. 

“Not half bad.” Brian gave the sketchpad back to Justin, then he shuffled over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. Aaron watched him as he grabbed a plate and served himself some food. After a few bites Aaron saw his brows lift and the corner of his mouth turn up in an almost smile. “This isn’t half bad either. You don’t have to bother cleaning. I’ll do it.”

“Oh, I don’t want you to put yourself out.”

“It’s no trouble,” Brian ground out through clenched teeth. 

Aaron just chuckled and finished his food, He turned around and started to clean his plate and cup. He heard shuffling behind him, but didn’t turn to look. When a hand slid slowly down his back, Aaron shivered just so at the touch. 

“I didn’t see these last night.”

“That’s because I didn’t want you to.”

“Justin did.”

“Kid has an eye for detail. And, no I’m not going to talk about them.”

“Wasn’t going to ask.”

“Yeah, you were.”

Aaron was going to say more when there was a buzz coming from Brian’s intercom. 

“What?” Brian now sounded bored and upset all at the same time. Aaron had heard very few people that could pull off that aloof sound. 

“Uh, yeah, name’s Tony. I’m looking for my Boss.”

Brian turned bored eyes to Aaron and tilted his head just so.

“You know a Tony?”

“Yes, if he’s here it’s important.”

“Fine.” Brian leaned on the intercom and buzzed Tony in and gave him directions to the apartment. A few moments later Tony was walking inside looking very put together. 

“Boss, we’ve been trying to get ahold of you. Dispatch alerted us that there is another one.”

Aaron sighed as he grabbed his shirt, socks and boots. Quickly pulling on the rest of his clothes, Aaron grabbed his wallet and walked over to Justin. He pointed to one of the pictures, gave Justin several bills, then a gentle kiss to his temple. 

“Thank you.” Aaron pulled out his badge and clipped it to his belt before he turned to Brian, gave him a kiss and smiled. “Enjoy the pancakes.”

“Wait, you made pancakes? Did you make your special fluffy ones?” Tony walked to the kitchen and saw the stack. “Ohh, I’m so taking one. And bacon. Alright, Boss. We have a crime scene to get to.”

“I’m sorry, did you say crime scene?” Brian frowned as he leaned against his counter. 

“Yes. I’m FBI.” Aaron enjoyed the startled looks on both Justin and Brian’s faces as he sauntered out of the apartment with Tony smirking at the two men before following Aaron.

It wasn’t until they reached street level did Tony give Aaron a very smug look. 

“Did you use the GPS to track me.”

“Oh, yeah we did. Have a good night boss?”

“My jacket still in your car?” Aaron glared at his agent.

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s do this.”


	7. The Curse of 18

**Title** : The Curse of 18  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds, NCIS, Bones ****  
Characters: Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hotchner, Others  
**Pairings** : Eventual Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon & David Rossi, Angela Montengro/Jack Hodgins, Gibbs/DiNozzo, Booth/Bones  
**Genre** : Soulmates, Angst  
**Rating** :  Gen  
**Beta** :  None  
**Word Count** : 6764  
**Tags:**   Soulmates, aging stops at 18, Aaron is melancholy, No one knows Aaron's true age  
**Warnings** : Thoughts of suicide

 **Summay:** When people reach 18, they stop aging until they meet their soul mate so they can grow old together. You've been 18 for at least 20 years. Aaron Hotchner is one of the long-lived. Books have been written about him, people know his name and his face. He has lived lifetimes and has never met his soulmate. He is at his end, the only thing he is hanging on for is his infant son, Jack. But, everything changes when he meets on Dr. Spencer Reid, but Aaron is afraid to trust what is happening, it will take Spencer's love and trust to show Aaron that life is finally worth living.

 

Aaron stood at the sink in his apartment and stared at the reflection that stared back at him. The person in that mirror that stared back at him still looked all of eighteen-fucking-years old. Gripping the sink as his hair dripped from the shower, he thought about doing  _ it  _ once more. Looking up he knew he wouldn’t take his own life, though the urge was there, had been there for a long-time. Since before Vietnam, World War II, The Great Depression, the Industrial Revolution, he could keep going back and back in his mind to all of the lives he’s lived and wonder why he was still living. He was someone that wasn’t exactly unique, but he wasn’t typical either. 

Finally getting himself together, he walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom and changed into the suit he wrapped around him like the armor it had started to become. He may look all of eighteen, but the weight of the long years he has lived were etched into the scars on his body and in his mind. Others like him, ones who hadn’t found their soulmates and didn’t age, they weren’t so lucky. More than one asylum housed those who had gone insane from living on and on, never aging past eighteen and only dying either by their hand, or by someone else's, never by old age. They weren’t immune to disease, the long-lived were still susceptible like everyone else.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into his son’s room and picked him up, gently kissing him on the forehead before getting him ready for the babysitters. Haley had left him a few months ago, finding her soulmate and running off. They shared custody, Aaron’s schedule meant that he either needed an au pair, or for Haley to take responsibility. Luckily it was never in question that she loved Jack, she just didn’t love Aaron anymore. 

Meeting and falling in love with Haley had been a whirlwind. Aaron had vowed to never fall in love, never to marry again, never ever to have kids again. After Abigail, losing her to consumption, then his son and their daughter, it had killed Aaron to bury them. He had vowed then, in the bleak light of the smoke-filled English skies that he was never going to try again.

Then Haley. Beautiful, bright, joyful. She had taken his breath away and never let go. She helped heal parts of him that he no longer realized were broken. They had so many good years together, then Jack. Aaron’s other joy. He would do anything for his son, he just hoped the boy didn’t have to endure what he did. He hoped Jack would find his soulmate. 

Haley had left not because they weren’t good together, but because she found her other half. The one to complete her fully, and Aaron, knowing how hard life was without that person let her go without a fight. It hurt, deeply, because he was now alone once more. The depression came in waves, and lately it was getting harder and harder to hold on.

Jack. The boy was the singular reason in this world that Aaron was still there, still holding on, but no longer searching. 

Shaking himself out of his memories, Aaron smiled down at the boy as he laid him in his carrier, laughing as he played with the little mobile that his daughter Angela had made. That was a long story for another time, Aaron left for the day.

Walking through the doors of the FBI and up to his office was nothing new. Looking at his former mentor and former Unit Chief, who were once again avoiding each other, Aaron shook his head. How two of the most brilliant profilers he has ever known could be so stupid, Aaron would never understand. 

“Morning, Hotch.”

“Jason,” Aaron greeted as he got his coffee and walked towards his desk. He met up with his pretty media and law enforcement liaison, JJ who had a stack of files in her hands.

“Morning, Sir.”

“Morning, JJ. What have you got for me?” Aaron sat behind his desk, and though his youthful appearance had made several people look twice, his demeanor and commanding presence made people think before they assumed he was weak.

“A possible serial arsonist in Colorado, these here look like they are consultations that the locals just need advice on, and here is the Baton Rouge case that you wanted to further look into.”

“Thank you. I’ll look through these after the morning meeting. Anything else?”

“How do you do it, Sir?”

“To which thing are you referring to JJ?”

“I know you are one of the long-lived. How do you go on? And how do you work between, you know…”

“Dave and Jason? Both of them not wanting to acknowledge what they are and why they keep aging?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s their business, JJ. I don’t know what happened to fracture whatever bond they once had, but it’s pretty deep. Neither of them will talk and they are both stubborn about it. We may never know, and we’ll just have to stay out of it.

“As for me, I know my name pops up in places. I know people know who I am and I just have to brush it aside and go on. It’s either that, or give up completely, but I can’t do that to Jack. Or to any of the children I’ve fathered and are still living. I don’t apologize for who I am or how I’ve lived my life. You’ll find yours one day, JJ. I have no doubt.”

JJ smiled and blushed a little as she stood and left to go to her office. Aaron watched her walk out and knew, just from time and experience, that she was going to meet her soulmate in a couple of years. Taking a deep breath, Aaron got back to his work before the morning meeting took place. Cases pending, people needing to be saved, others needed to be stopped. The things men did to each other never ceased to amaze or surprise him. He had seen much in his long life, there was always new ways to hurt and torture.

“Hotch,” Jason called from Aaron’s doorway.

“Yes, Jason?”

“The new kid is here.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes and tried to remember who they had hired to replace Michelsen. Oh, that’s right, the name came to him as he stood. Looking down he saw an attractive African American man in a well cut suit looking a little lost.

“Derek Morgan, right?”

“Yup.”

“Why don’t you show him to the conference room and I’ll be right there.”

Jason nodded then left to escort Morgan upstairs. Aaron hoped he was a better fit than Michelsen. The man did not have the mind or the stomach to do what the BAU did. It was a good thing the man had his soulmate to help him or Aaron would have felt more responsible for the Agent and how he had crashed and burned. Grabbing Morgan’s file, Aaron quickly refreshed his memory and walked to the conference room. One look at the new Agent and Aaron knew this was going to work out great. He sat confidently and when he looked up at Aaron he smiled, but he didn’t immediately fawn and ask all the awkward questions a lot of the newer recruits asked.

“Agent Derek Morgan. Previously worked in the Chicago PD as an undercover officer in the High School and College Undercover Unit. Moved up in rank till you made Detective. Spent time with the bomb squad, and eventually specialized in obsessional crimes. BA in Criminal Psychology as well as Criminal Justice.” Aaron closed up the file and leaned on the table.

“I got the pleasure of watching you play when you were at Northwestern. I’m sorry your football career was cut short. Now, tell me, why do you think you are a fit for this Unit.”

Aaron watched Morgan take his time to consider his words. 

“I don’t know if I am, but I know I want to be here. I know what I can do and what I’m capable of. Makin’ the switch to FBI wasn’t that hard. The BAU had not been something I thought about until I saw a speech that you and Agent Gideon gave a couple years ago. Did my research and when an opportunity came up, I knew I should apply.”

Aaron was impressed. Morgan had not brought up Aaron’s semi-famous, or infamous status whichever way a person wanted to look at it. He took no pleasure in how much people knew about his history, but thankfully they didn’t know about his personal life. He was intensely private for the very reason people would be fawning over him if they knew more. Not unlike Michelsen had in his first hours on the job. That was the first clue that he wasn’t right for the Unit.

“Your closure rate is impressive, and I see that you already took the profiling classes. Alright, Morgan, we’ll see how it goes. Take a desk and get familiar with our cases, we will have a morning meeting in just a few moments.”

“Thank you, Sir. I appreciate this opportunity.”

“Please, Aaron or Hotch.” Aaron stood and held out his hand for the man to take. 

“Hotch.” Morgan smiled then made his way down to his desk.

“I think he’ll do well.” Jason finally spoke up.

“I think so too. We still have two spots to fill, but I think we have a good team. Now, if you and Dave will just get your head our of your asses…”

“Hotch…”

“I know, I know. Stay out of it. I know Dave is thinking of retiring.”

Jason sighed as he walked out of the room and went back to his own office with nothing further to add. Aaron shook his head and again wondered what the hell happened between the two men.

The serial arsonist that Aaron was keeping an eye on had struck again, but this time there were casualties. Morgan turned out to be an excellent asset as they worked the case. He had asked several times at the tension between Dave and Jason. Aaron just shook his head, telling him not to ask. The case didn’t take long, in fact the local PD had been very close, they just had not put all of it together. Once caught the Unsub broke pretty easy.

On the flight home, Aaron felt that Morgan was staring at him.

“Okay, get it over with.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t gonna ask or even bring it up. I think I get too curious sometimes.”

Aaron laughed and nodded.

“Yes, I am  _ that  _ Aaron Hotchner. There aren’t that many with my name and I know it didn’t take you long to figure it out. Though most people are respectful, I do on occasion get an inappropriate fan. Or someone wanting to write an article about me. I gently turn most down.”

“Or how about that TV station that wanted to do a contest on finding your soulmate,” Dave chuckled as he sipped at his scotch and proceeded to beat Jason at chess. 

“Or the many, many writers that have wanted to write your story.”

“The unauthorized biographies.”

“Oh, what about that series of ‘tragic romance’ novels loosely based on your history.” Jason and Dave both laughed and shook their heads, setting up the chessboard once more.

Aaron lowered his voice and shook his head.

“Don’t ask, it’s a strange dynamic that I will never understand. They love and hate each other in equal measure. They work brilliantly with each other, yet can’t stand to be in the same room socially. If one accepts an invitation after work, the other declines. I don’t know. I just know if I finally found the person that was meant for me, I would do everything in my power to keep them.”

Morgan studied Aaron a moment as he burrowed further in his seat, an MP3 player in his hands.

“Seriously, man. How are you not in one of the asylum’s? I’ve heard stories of the long-lived, only met one other then they found their soulmate. I’ve investigated a few suicides during my days on CPD. I always felt bad seeing people who thought they had no other way out.”

Aaron looked out the window and closed his eyes a moment. 

“It isn’t easy. But I remember the things to live for. My kids, the work I do, the people that need help. Yeah, I’ll admit that there have been times I’ve thought about it, but I know my oldest, he’d curse me out till his own dying day.” Aaron laughed thinking about his son.

“My son Jack, he’s only a few months and I know I need to hold on for him. Do you want kids?”

“I do. But I can wait.”

Aaron sometimes wished he had never become a father. The deep, dark recesses of his mind held the pain of losing those he loved while he had continued on. Looking out the window Aaron tried not to think about anything other than picking Jack up and going home. His phone rang bringing him out of his dark, circular thoughts. When he saw who was calling, he smiled and answered.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Aaron smiled.

“ _ So, here’s the thing. Brennan has a thing about her birthday, but I want to do something awesome and special for her, but not too crazy. Any ideas?” _

“Is Hodgins going to be there?”

“ _ Of course he is. Why wouldn’t he be?” _

“Have you given him a break yet?” Aaron chuckled at the frustrated sound on the other end of the line. 

_ “Come on, not this again. I called to get some ideas, not for you to push me towards the person you believe is my soulmate.” _

“Ange, it’s the only explanation of why you started to age. Now, I know your Mother and…” Aaron pressed his lips together. He was not calling the man who partially raised her, her father. “And  _ him  _ had interesting opinions on how to raise you, but I’m your father too, and I’ve been around a lot longer than they have. You are going to see the truth of it, sweetheart. I just don’t want you to pass up the chance.” 

“ _ Dad, I know you only want the best for me. You always have. But Hodgins...Hodgins is...I don’t know. Anyway, do you have any ideas?” _

“Do you want the lake house for a weekend?”   
  
“ _ Ooo, that’s perfect. Thank you, thank you. You are coming, right?” _

“When do you want to do it, and if no cases come up, yes. I’ll have Jack, though.”

_ “We aren’t going to have some wild, naked orgies, Dad. It’s just going to be getting Brennan out of the lab and having some fun on her birthday.” _

“Alright, count me in.”

Aaron spoke with her a few more minutes then hung up. When he looked up at Morgan, the man was looking at him with a perplexed expression. 

“My daughter, Angela Montenegro. Brilliant artist, if I do say so myself. She works at the Jeffersonian in the bone room. The group has been helping with recovery of remains and on occasion the local FBI office. Her best friend is Dr. Temperance Brennan.”

“I take it she found her soulmate?”

“Three years ago, Dr. Brennan expanded the lab and added on an entomologist by the name of Dr. Jonathan Stanley Hodgins. They shook hands, and I’ve noticed that she’s started to age. She doesn’t see it yet, and Jack is...interesting. He’s a conspiracy nut.”

“And you don’t like him.” Morgan teased.

“It isn’t that I don’t like him…”

“He doesn’t like Jack.” Rossi piped up as he made a chess move.

“Hates the boy,” Jason said as he made his own move. 

“But is trying to be a good father knowing the crazy nutter is his daughter’s soulmate.” Rossi sipped his scotch as he contemplated the next move.

“You’ll understand when you meet him, trust me.” Jason looked over at Aaron and smiled that smug smile that Aaron never knew how to interpret.

“Would you two stop.”

“They always like this?”

“This is tame.” Aaron laughed at the look Morgan gave him. “You get used to it.”

Morgan just shook his head and put his headphones on. Dave and Jason continued playing silently while Aaron finished up paperwork. They landed a short time later, but Aaron didn’t feel like going home just yet. He picked-up Jack, checked his missed messages then stopped at the market for dinner. Driving around for a few minutes, Aaron found himself in front of a familiar house. The car was parked, so Aaron knew the man was home. 

Getting out of the car, Aaron grabbed his groceries in one hand, and Jack’s carrier in the other. He made his way inside, set Jack down, the baby gurgling and smiling as he looked up at his father. Aaron gently touched Jack’s cheek before moving into the kitchen. He grabbed a platter from the cupboard and set the steaks on it, seasoning them and setting them off to the side to come to room temperature. After that, he got the potatoes wrapped in foil, and the corn on the cob he pulled back the husk, cleaned out the silk and rewrapped them. After he was done, he moved outside and started the grill, getting it heated-up. Once Aaron was done with all of that, he grabbed Jack and made his way down to the basement. 

“Heard someone upstairs.” 

“Figured you’d come up.” Aaron set Jack down on a clean part of the counter. 

“Workin’ on a tricky section.” The man finally put down the tools in his hand and turned to look at Aaron. “You okay?”

“I have no idea.”

“Want a drink?” The man held up a glass that he, well sort of cleaned out.

“No. I don’t know how you drink that rock gut, Jet. Especially when you can afford the good stuff.”

“I like this.” 

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I thought I taught you better.” Aaron snorted a laugh when Gibbs just shook his head. 

“What’s up?”

Aaron leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. He looked up at the stairs, then at Jack, then finally back at Gibbs.

“It’s getting harder, Jet. If Jack hadn’t…” Aaron closed his eyes to reign in his emotions. A hand landed on his shoulder as he was forced to look up at Gibbs.

“I don’t want to hear you talk like that.” Gibbs glared at him, an almost replica of the glare he had perfected over his long life.

“I shouldn’t have let myself get so involved with Haley. It was a mistake and having Jack...I love him, like I love you and Ange, but It was stupid and weak. I had vowed that I wasn’t going to have more kids.”

“He’s here now, just be there for him.”

Gibbs moved away and grabbed his glass downing the cheap whiskey in one go.

“Got steaks. Interested?”  Aaron smiled and Gibbs let it go for now. 

“Do you even need to ask?” 

Grabbing the carrier, Aaron and Gibbs went back up the stairs and Aaron went about cooking them dinner. He knew eventually Gibbs was going to ask again about his mood, but the man needed time to figure out what he was going to say. By the time he set plates on the table, and the good beers from the fridge, Aaron could see that Gibbs was gearing up to ask questions.

“What brought this on?”

“One of my Agents found his soulmate. I have Dave and Jason still being whatever they are being and it’s worse since Dave announced his retirement. I see it all them time. People getting together, finding who they should be with, aging, for christsakes.

“Even Angie doesn’t see what is right in front of her. I’m hoping those two don’t end up like Dave and Jason.”

“You hate the man.”

“I do not.”

“Yeah, ya’ kinda’ do.”

“I just think he’s a little strange. Too many conspiracy theories. But it doesn’t stop the fact that I know, as does everyone around them, they are supposed to be together. I want her happy. I want one of us happy.”

Aaron felt his years on him like a heavy weight bearing down on his shoulders. He leaned against the deck railing and started to worry the corner of the label on the bottle of beer he was holding. 

“Aaron…”

“Would it kill you for once to call me Dad, or Pops or something.” Aaron turned away and hung his head as he looked out over the backyard of Gibbs’ house. “I’m sorry. I’m in a terrible mood.”

“It’s okay, Dad.” The way Gibbs said it made Aaron snort as he turned back around. 

“Well, lightning didn’t strike.” 

Gibbs laughed as he too leaned up against the railing. 

“How is Jackson?”

Gibbs looked down at his shoes before looking up at Aaron. 

“Don’t know.”

“Still haven’t talked to him? You know that he couldn’t stop what happened to your mother. No one could. You have to forgive him at some point, Son. He raised you, loves you like I do. I just wished your Mother had told me long before she did.”

“She told me when it mattered.”

Aaron took a deep breath before taking a long pull on the drink in his hand.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I should get home, get Jack to bed.” Aaron set the empty bottle on the table and grabbed the carrier from the chair where Jack had fallen asleep. He said little else as he made his way towards his car.

“Hey,” Gibbs called out.

“What?”

“You’re a good father, don’t ever doubt that.”

“Thank you, goodnight, Jet.”

“Night, Dad.” 

A lump formed in Aaron’s throat as he slid into his car and sped off home. He thought an evening with Gibbs would help shake the melancholy he was in, but it hadn’t. More than anything it brought the reality of the passage of time front and center for him. He looked at himself in the car mirror and sighed seeing the face of an eighteen year old man look back at him just made him slip deeper into the dark place he had been fighting for so very long.

________________

The next few weeks cases came and went with varying degrees of successfully saving the victim. Aaron could tell it was taking its toll on Dave, and with his books doing rather well, the official announcement for his retirement had not been a surprise. He had been talking about it for weeks.

“Going to miss you around here, Dave.”

“I’m going to miss you too, Aaron.”

“Am I the only one?” Aaron stared at Dave who looked over towards the office currently occupied by Jason. 

“Nothing to do about it, Aaron. There is just too much sitting between us. Things we may never resolve. Don’t be like us, and the blame isn’t all his. I’m just as culpable, but the fractures are too wide and too deep.”

“Dave..”

“No. It is what it is, Aaron. Thank you for not making a big deal out of this. I’ll have my office cleaned out by the end of the week.” 

“I hate to see you leave, but I understand.”

“You’re a good Unit Chief, Aaron. Keep up the good work and don’t let Jason interfere with your authority.”

Aaron smiled and shook his head. 

“It was an honor to work with you.” Dave stood and held out his hand to Aaron who took it, then pulled Dave in for a hug. After breaking apart, Aaron watched Dave walk out with a small box of things in his arms. When Aaron moved to stand at the railing, watching Dave leave, Jason was there watching as well. Dave looked up and locked eyes with Jason, who just watched the man walk away. Jason turned abruptly and almost slammed the door behind him. Aaron would miss their banter, he would miss a lot of things, he wished he could help them, but he knew that nothing was going to, they had to work out whatever it was that broke them.

JJ and Morgan had already said their goodbyes earlier in the day. Turning back to his office, Aaron got busy with paperwork, and going through files to find replacements for the open spots on the team. 

There was one file that intrigued Aaron. A Doctor Spencer Reid. He read through the file and liked what it was he saw. He emailed the man that he wanted an interview and hoped he was still interested. 

Getting up after getting some work done Aaron went and knocked on Jason’s door. Not waiting for an answer he walked inside.

“Look, I know you’re going to miss him and I know the both of you are just too damn stubborn to listen, but take it from me that whatever issue you have, whatever grudge the two of you are holding against each other, it isn’t worth it. One of you needs to end this. 

“Shit, if I had my soulmate, I’d never let them go. I don’t know who or how this got started, but get your head out of your ass before it’s too late.” Aaron had not even realized how angry he was at his two mentors. He wondered, yet again how they could be so goddamn stubborn. Walking out he slammed Jason’s door behind him and went back to his own desk and sat, trying to quell the headache that had formed in his temples.

Shaking out of his thoughts when his computer chimed he had an email, Aaron hoped that something would go right that day.

Dr. Reid had gotten back to him and Aaron smiled for the first time that day. Reid would be in for an interview at whatever time Aaron chose. Aaron emailed back and felt that things just might be looking up for a change. 

The details for the birthday party were sent to him by Angela, and she said to bring Jack. She was also inviting Gibbs and his new SFA, a Tony DiNozzo. Aaron was intrigued. Jethro never invited anyone, anywhere. This new SFA must have impressed him greatly. Aaron had not heard Jethro talk about the young man, but he knew that he had to have been there for at least six or seven months, calculating the time he would have gone through FLETC, training, and learning the ins and out of NCIS. 

Aaron was looking forward to the weekend for a change. 

________________________

“Hodgins,” Aaron nodded cooly at the young man who had entered the house with Brennan and Angela. On Brennan’s arm was one of Aaron’s oldest friends in the FBI, Seeley Booth. Brennan had become his partner over the last few months, and though it was a rocky start, Aaron saw that they had bonded. 

“Sir,” Hodgins swallowed visibly as he shook Aaron’s hand. Aaron liked the fact that the man was terrified of him. Of course Angela was his only girl and Aaron had a fierce protective streak when it came to her. Not that she couldn’t handle herself, Aaron was just protective of all his children.

“I guess you better come in then.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Hodgins scurried in the house which made Aaron smile.

“You are horrible.” Angela moved to give Aaron a hug. “But, I know you love me. You and Sarge are both terrible.”

“Hmm, I just like making him squirm.” 

“See, that right there is what makes you terrible.” Angela laughed as she leaned in and kissed Aaron’s cheek. “I will keep him out of your way.” Angela left to go find Hodgins while Aaron greeted the rest of the guests.

“Hotch, you didn’t have to do this.”

“It’s my pleasure, Tempe. This place doesn’t get as much use since I moved to the city. I’m glad to offer it for the weekend. We are supposed to have good weather, so the lake should be fun to go swimming in.

“And, I want to say congratulations.”

Brennan blushed as did Seeley.

“We didn’t really expect it. I didn’t think I’d ever find...” Seeley snapped his mouth shut and smiled awkwardly.

“Don’t, Seeley. I can’t expect people to not be happy at finding their soulmates when around me. I’ve grown accustomed to it. Don’t hide because of me.”

“Thank you.” Brennan and Seeley went in search of Angela.

The doorbell rang as baby Jack woke-up crying. Aaron opened the door and was relieved to see Jethro there with his new SFA. When he looked at Tony it was like a punch in his gut as he looked at Jethro. The eyes were what hit him the hardest. 

“Come in, I ah, I need to go get Jack. Be right back.” Aaron took a deep breath and made his way to the nursery he had set-up in the house when Haley found out she was pregnant.

“I’ll be right back, Tony.” Aaron heard Jethro saw as he followed Aaron to Jack’s room. Jethro closed the door behind him as Aaron set about changing Jack.

“You see it to, don’t you?”

“Jesus, Jet. You could have warned me.” Aaron took several deep breaths as the loss of his granddaughter settled on him once more. “I’ve heard about soulmate reincarnation, but I’ve never known anyone to have it happen to them. Where did you find him? And does he know yet? You both look close to the same age.”

“He’s 32, both physically, and numerically.”

“Jet, what are you going to do?” Aaron knew what his son had gone through, losing wife and daughter after coming home from one of the worst places to be in. Aaron’s own time in Vietnam had been a nightmare. He was more careful than those of his fellow SEALS. He had never gotten involved with any of the women in either Vietnam or Japan. Aaron had not wanted any of the women to end up with a child that he was not wanting to take care of at that time. He had not known where Jethro had been stationed at the time, his own service was just as secretive as Aaron’s. 

“Hey, where did you go?”

Aaron shook out of the memories and turned with a now happy Jack in his arms.

“Got a little lost in memories.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t know how DiNozzo would take it. Kid has had a hard time of it.”

Aaron wondered what this young man had been through. All he knew was that he would bet the lake house on DiNozzo being the reincarnation of Shannon Gibbs. 

“So, I’m not being crazy.”

“He’s got her same wit. Same fuck you attitude and could charm the pants off of even the worst General in the world. He has a way about him that just...” Jethro leaned against the wall and hung his head a moment. 

“Yeah, I get it.”

A knock on the door, then Angela was walking in. 

“Hey, everyone downstairs is looking for you two. What’s going on?”

“You met DiNozzo?”

“Oh, yeah. He’s a charmer alright. Why? What’s going on?”

“We think he’s the reincarnation of Shannon.” Jethro looked Angela in the eye when he said it.

“Ohh. What are you gonna do, Jethro?”

“Don’t know.”

“Just don’t wait, Jet. You don’t want to wait too long. It’s the damn eyes.” Aaron kissed Jack’s cheek then blew past his children and went downstairs. He knew they would talk about him and the mood that was an almost constant companion as of late.

“There he is,” Seeley stood and smiled as he held his hands out. “May I?”

“Sure. I just changed him.” Aaron watched Seeley as he cradled Jack in his arms.

“I’m going to get the grill started, I’m sure everyone is hungry. Seeley, Jack has a playpen right over in the corner. I’ll be back in a few moments.”

Aaron left the living room and walked out onto the patio area where a built-in grill and bar area were. He started the grill and checked the small double fridge set into the built in.

“So, Gibbs says you’re his father.”

Aaron stood and turned to see DiNozzo leaning on the long bar built on the other side of where the grill was. 

“I am.”

“I’ve read about you. I guess most people have at one time. It’s pretty well known that you have a ruthless honest streak about you.”

Aaron stood after pulling some things out of the fridge to bring to room temperature. 

“I’ve always tried to live my life as honestly as possible. My parents would have expected no less. You have a question you want to ask, but are afraid to. Either you’re afraid of the answer, or you’re afraid I won’t answer.” 

“I’m afraid you won’t answer. But, I’m going to ask it anyway. I know about soulmate reincarnation. Took a class in college on soulmates and theories about how and why. There’s a whole chapter just on you and the Long-Lived. So, I’m going to ask. Am I somehow connected to Gibbs? The way he sometimes looks at me, and the way you looked at me when I came in has me thinking.”

Aaron set the potatoes he had wrapped in foil on the grill then set the cover down. He knew they would take about thirty to forty minutes to cook.

“I don’t think it’s my place to tell you. Jet has to be the one to open up. He’s a bit stubborn and right now, even though he won’t show it, he’s scared. I don’t blame him, but give him some time. If he still isn’t being honest with you, then we’ll talk.”

DiNozzo sighed and pushed away from the bar.

“Alright. It’s just, I feel like I know him. I feel like I’ve always known him and when he offered me a job, circumstances not being what they were, I would still have followed him. I feel it, in my gut, that he is my soulmate. I just don’t know what to do with that knowledge.”

“Give it time, DiNozzo. He’s been hurt, deeply hurt and though it was a long-time ago, things happened that have made it hard for him to move on. Be patient.”

“Oh, that I can do.” 

Aaron wished there was more he could do, but he needed to let DiNozzo and Jethro work it out for themselves. He just hoped they didn’t end up being as stubborn as Dave and Jason.

“Good. Now, I need to see what is happening with my boy. Come on.” Aaron smiled and led DiNozzo back in the house. When Jethro and DiNozzo gravitated to each other, near holding hands, but hesitant, Aaron had a feeling it was going to work out, eventually. He hoped. 

______________________

The rest of the weekend flew by. Everyone had a chance to enjoy the lake, Aaron cooked lunch and dinner, while Hodgins surprised them all by cooking breakfast. Beers had been consumed, and stories told. Laughter reigned as everyone felt relaxed and enjoyed the atmosphere and the company. 

Aaron was alone out on the deck in a lounger looking out on the lake with Jack laying on his chest. He never regretted building the place when he had first landed in Virginia. Back then the place was little more than a cabin. 

Aaron gently rubbed Jack’s back, the baby snuffled as he wiggled a little in his sleep against Aaron’s chest. The cabin had grown and changed over the decades, becoming what it is today. Thinking back to that small cabin, Aaron’s thoughts always drifted to Lanaia. His heart clenched as he thought about the native woman he had fallen for. Her father was against their pairing, not because Aaron was a white man, but because Lanaia should have been free to find her soulmate. He had been honest with her that he didn’t want children, at least not back then. 

Lanaia and him had mated and they lived several good years together, that was until she had inadvertently found her soulmate. She had gone to the market in the village to buy some of the fresh fruits and vegetables that didn’t grow easily for them. The man had come from the reservation to sell jewelry at the market. When Lanaia had come home bringing the man with her, Aaron released her from their mating with a kiss to her forehead and wished them luck. His grief would come later.

“Sitting out here staring at this lake isn’t going to bring you out of your melancholy.” Tempe sat down in the chair next to Aaron. 

“Just remembering when I first built this cabin. It was in the middle of the wars with the Powhatan Confederacy. I was on the side of the First Peoples. But, I couldn’t do it anymore. Killing for what was right was different than killing for greed, racism, or whatever idiotic reasons our early Government came up with. 

“I left the conflicts, found this spot and set about building my cabin. All I wanted was peace. You think 1625 was so long ago, but in the long life I’ve lived, it seems like such a short time. This is one of the few places I’ve kept over the years, and I’ve tried to respect the land and the area always.”

Aaron gently moved Jack up a little, the baby barely protesting the move. 

“You’re a living anthropologist yourself.”

Aaron chuckled as he looked over at Temperance.

“I’ve given a few lectures over my long life. Gone on a few adventures. Tried to keep too many men from destroying precious, irreplaceable artifacts. I like what I’m doing now.”

“I’ve never asked. Never really wanted to intrude, but so many books have you born at so many different years. Is that on purpose? Or are they all guessing?”

Aaron looked out again and wondered if he should tell her the truth. Not even his children knew his true age. 

“My father saw the fall of Rome firsthand. Told me stories about the German generals who helped. At his knee I learned to wield a sword and grew to lead my own regiment by the time I was chronologically 24 years old.”

Temperance narrowed her eyes at him.

“That tells me very little.”

Aaron smirked as he carefully stood up needing to get something to drink.

“I know.”

He heard Tempe’s laugh as he went back inside. It was the last day at the house, Tony and Jethro had already left, Hodgins and Angela were packing up to head back to DC, and Seeley was loading luggage into an SUV. Aaron set Jack in his playpen and went for some coffee. 

“Hey Dad.” Angela was leaning against a wall watching him.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Thank you for all this. I think Tempe had fun.”

Aaron sipped his coffee waiting for whatever it was she wanted to ask him. 

“Sarge is coming to town. Wants to talk to you.”

“Why?”

“Dad...”

“What?”

“I think he wants to bury the hatchet between you two.”

Aaron crossed his arms, even with his youthful face, he knew how to be intimidating.

“Is that you speculating? Or did he say something?”

“It’s just a feeling.”

Aaron paced and thought about it for a few minutes. He knew the sort of feud he had with Sarge was partially his fault. He had opposed the way Angela was being raised, but in the end he relented because his daughter was healthy and happy. 

“Alright. Alright, I’ll see him.”

Angela kissed him on the cheek, said her goodbyes and her and Hodgins were off. Tempe and Seeley also said their goodbyes, and Aaron found himself walking the house alone. Everyone had helped to clean up, so there was nothing keeping him there, but the solitude and quiet were nice. Picking up Jack, Aaron stood once more on the bank of the lake outside and tried to quash the ghosts of his past. Kissing Jack’s forehead, Aaron thought once more how Jack was keeping him grounded. His baby son was the one thing keeping him going. He knew if anything ever happened to the boy, he couldn’t stop himself from walking into that lake and never coming back out.


	8. Club Sesso

**Title** : Club Sesso  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds, Multiple-Fandoms ****  
Characters: Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Haley Hotchner Various other Characters  
**Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
**Genre** :  Romance, Slow Burn,   
**Rating** :  NC-17  
**Beta** :  None  
**Word Count** : 13,377  
**Tags:**   Explicit Sex, Sex Club, Nice Haley  
**Warnings** : None

 **Summary:** When Spencer was having trouble after the case with Owen Savage, a friend suggests a club he has been a part of for a while. Spencer learns that it is a sex club, but not like any type of sex club he has ever heard of. He decides to take the plunge. Of course that also happens on the weekend that his Boss Aaron Hotchner finally asks him out. Spencer is going to play things by ear to see what happens, letting himself enjoy his newfound sexual freedom.

Originally written for the Rough Trade 2017 Episodes challenge.

 

**Episode 1: The Beginning**

 

“You knowingly jeopardized your life and the lives of others! I should fire you! You're the smartest kid in the room, but you're not the only one in that room. You pull something like this again, you will be! Am I clear?” Spencer knew he had screwed up and knowing Hotch was this upset with him made him realize just how badly he had screwed up. Spencer swallowed back the moisture that had gathered in his mouth and felt bad that he had disappointed the one man he never wanted to.

“Yes, Sir. It won’t happen again.

“What were you thinking?” The concern in Hotch’s eyes made Spencer fidget with the handles of his messenger bag while he tried to get his thoughts in order. 

“I was thinking that would have been the second time a kid died in front of me.”

“You’re keeping score, just like Owen.” Hotch softened his voice and his frown deepened and Spencer could see the concern written all over his face.

“It was my turn to save one.”

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“It should.”

“I know it’s painful when the person you identify with is the bad guy.” Spencer had to wonder what Hotch meant. He knew the case with Evan Abby had hit close to home for him, but Abby was the good guy. Then there was Perotta, who everyone talked about, but no one asked Hotch what he had meant by his statements. Spencer could infer a lot of things even though they weren’t supposed to profile each other. It was hard when you lived in each other’s pockets pretty much most of the time.

“What does that make me?” Spencer asked biting the inside of his cheek wanting and not wanting an answer at the same time. Hotch was more than his boss, he had stepped up as mentor, and friend after Gideon left. That was a pain that still had not gone away, but Spencer was learning to live with it, to let it go because the crushing weight of grief he could no longer stand.

“Good at the job! I know it’s none of my business, but when we land I think you should go catch the rest of that movie.” Spencer knew Hotch wasn’t fooled by his trying to be covert at where he really was. He was the only one on the team that had tried to help him, even if only covertly. Flyers for meetings had been left on his desk after the case with Abby and at first Spencer tried to get angry that someone was interfering in his life, but when he saw Hotch watching him, he knew who they were from. 

“I will, Hotch. I promise.” This was a promise that Spencer could easily keep. He never wanted Hotch to be disappointed in him. Not now, not ever. 

“If you ever want or need someone to go with you, I’m always willing. I care about you Reid, I don’t like seeing you struggle this much.”

Spencer fidgeted with his bag a moment and felt the heat creep up his neck as he took in those words from Hotch. 

“Thank you, I promise I’ll be fine.”

“All right, but the offer stands for anytime. I know it isn’t easy to do something like that on your own.” Hotch grabbed the files out of his briefcase and went to work. Spencer knew there was more there, but he was not going to push the man for answers. He knew how private Hotch was. It was also what made him a great Unit Chief. He kept the team’s secrets, and did his best to help them where he could. Spencer settled into his seat and pulled out a book and got down to reading. The plane would be landing back in Virginia soon and he wanted to relax.

Hotch offered to drive him home, but it was one of the rare days that he drove his car in. He thanked his boss, settled into his Amazon and decided to take the longer, scenic route home. Spencer stopped to get some take out, he didn’t want to cook. He was too tired physically and emotionally.

A couple of hours later had Spencer dozing on his couch with an animal documentary playing in the background. He startled awake when his phone rang. Spencer really hoped it wasn’t a call for a case, they had been promised a couple of days in between.

“Reid,” Spencer heard his own tiredness as he answered his phone.

“Wow, you sound wrecked.” Reid sat up as he held the phone in his hand a little closer.

“Thomas, I thought you were going to be gone for a few more weeks.”

“The book tour finished. They had to cancel a couple of dates, but overall we hit all the right places. Now I’m just glad to be back home. Wanted to know if you want to do brunch this weekend.”

“Sure, if we have no case, I’ll call you on Saturday and we can make plans.”

“Sounds good. I’ll wait for your call. Now go get some sleep. You sound like you need it.”

Spencer didn’t even try to keep the smile off his face as he said his goodbyes to his friend. Setting the phone back on the table, Spencer fell asleep.

_____________________

The rest of the week went by and no new cases came in. Spencer went to a meeting at the Beltway Clean Cops group he had been attending. He spoke about the case and Owen, how he felt a kinship with the young man and didn’t want to see him killed. He also spoke a little of his reckless actions, and while it felt good to talk about, he still felt a little lost. 

The weekend came and Spencer was glad that he might actually be able to go out with Thomas on Sunday.

Thomas Wilkes had been a surprise to Spencer. They met at a local writers group that Spencer had started to attend. It was a mix of professional and amateur writers, which he had been looking for. Spencer was trying to find an outlet other than studying and academic papers, or the occasional guest lecturing with Alex Blake or other professors he had good relationships with. The group ended up being a mixed bag. Most nights they got together was fun, but sometimes they would not take no for an answer when Spencer didn’t want to talk about some of the cases that he investigated. Thomas had come to his rescue. Spencer was quite aware of the writer’s fame but didn’t fawn all over him. He learned his lesson after his excitement over meeting Rossi for the first time. Though he had not expected the man to be a pompous ass over it. Spencer was glad they had gotten past it, and while he respected Rossi, they were still working towards some kind of friendship, he hoped anyway. 

On Saturday, Spencer called to let Thomas know that it looked like brunch for Sunday was on. They made plans, and after Spencer settled down at his personal laptop and worked on his writing. The day flew by, he ate, wrote, drank too much coffee, and watched a little television. By the time he was getting ready for bed Spencer was grateful for the quiet day, he was settling more from the Owen Savage case and his emotional upheaval from it. 

Sunday dawned bright, and Spencer made his way to the restaurant where he had made the reservations. When he saw Thomas waiting for him, Spencer smiled and thought the man looked better than he should, given how much time he had spent on his book tour.

“You look good, Tom. Rested up from the tour?” Spencer asked as he approached their table. 

Thomas stood and gave Spencer a chaste kiss on the cheek. The two men had a loose agreement, and when neither of them were in any type of relationship they were not opposed to some recreational sex. Both being adults they could handle it. Spencer knew what his team thought of him, no one wanted to acknowledge that he had a healthy, if not spotty sex life. He was no blushing virgin, and Spencer knew Morgan was the worst at putting him in that box. Spencer had tried once to talk to Morgan about it, but the man refused to believe that Spencer ever had sex before. He wasn’t sure what that was about, other than Morgan seeing Spencer as a little brother.

Spencer could admit that he often felt awkward around people he was attracted to, and in large crowds, or clubs he had a hard time flirting or even making eye contact. He could also admit that he had a healthy dose of social anxiety, but he tried not to let it stop him from enjoying things on his own. But, pubs and jazz clubs, or game pubs Spencer usually did alright. 

“The tour was exhausting, but I’ve had some downtime to recover. Though I don’t think I can say the same thing about you. What’s going on Pen?” Thomas had been there through the first stages of Spencer getting sober. While Ethan had pointed out to him how he was looking, it was Thomas who actually pulled him through and went with him for those first few meetings. 

Spencer waited till their waitress came over and took their drink orders. 

“This last case. I can’t get Owen out of my mind, Tom. Everytime I close my eyes I have these dreams, not quite nightmares, but I see myself in him. This time, though, no one is there to stop me and Hotch and Morgan kill me. I don’t know how to get it out of my head.”

Thomas studied Spencer for a while as he sipped at the champagne that had been poured for him earlier. 

“I’d like you to accompany me to a party on Friday, that is if you don’t get a case.”

Spencer scrunched up his expression and narrowed his eyes and wondered what Thomas Wilkes had in mind. While the two casually dated, he had never invited Spencer to any type of party other than a book party. This could prove to be very interesting.

“And what kind of party am I being invited to?”

Thomas’s grin was almost Cheshire cat like as his eyes sparkled mischievously. 

“A very exclusive one. In fact you will need to pull out your tux. I think the charcoal gray one with the black velvet pinstriping on the jacket. Wear your lilac button down and bow tie. And Spencer?”

“Yes?” 

“Wear dress shoes, not your converse.”

“You seem confident that I’ll actually say yes.”

The waitress came back to take their food order after placing the coffee in front of Spencer. When she left, he turned his focus back to Thomas.

“There is a club I belong to. It’s one that I joined long before we met. It’s very private and very exclusive. It’s called Club Sesso, and to even get in the door you have to break their code, and pay a ten thousand dollar entrance fee.” Thomas took a long drink of his champagne and smiled as he watched Spencer work on figuring it out.

“Club Sesso,” Spencer’s eyes got comically wide as he leaned forward on the table. “Club Sex? Thomas, you belong to a sex club?”

“Not just any sex club, Spencer. This one is highly exclusive, like I already said. The people there are a mixture of movers and shakers, not just from Virginia or DC, but some are international. It’s all above board, Spencer. The money for fees is mostly used for charities outside the club, only a portion of it is for the upkeep of the club itself.”

“And why do you think I would want to join?”

“I didn’t say you should join.” Thomas’s grin grew as he sipped at his water. “I’m just asking you to accompany me to a party.”

“Right. You forget I’m a profiler, Tom.”

Thomas laughed as he drummed his fingers on the table and dropped his head, shaking it. When he looked back up at Spencer, he didn’t even try to hide his amusement.

“All right, you got me. Yes, I am taking you to introduce you to the club and some of the people in it. I think you need another outlet, Spencer. While your writing is coming along wonderfully, and the book you are working on has potential, you are still keeping yourself entrenched in crime. I think you need to get out of your head, explore something a little on the wild side. You like sex, and everyone who is part of the club not only keeps everyone’s secrets, they are a dynamic and diverse group. I think it would be good for you to try something very different.”

Spencer sipped his coffee for a moment and thought about what Thomas said. When his plate of hash and eggs was placed in front of him, with a side of toast, Spencer hummed at how good it looked. His stomach growled, as he tucked into his food. He took his time to consider Thomas’s offer, and found that he was not wholly opposed to the idea. There was little talk as the two men consumed their brunch, and drank their coffees. By the time they were done, Spencer had an answer for Thomas.

“I’m intrigued. I’ll go with you to this party and only after will I make a final decision.”

Thomas tried not to look smug as he popped the last bite of his food in his mouth. After chewing and swallowing the smile was back.

“Oh, I knew you would say yes. Your curious nature would let you do no less. So, barring a case, I will pick you up at 7:30 on Friday.”

“Friday then.” Spencer wondered just what he was getting himself into.

_______________________________

Aaron was still debating whether he was going to go to the party or not. His invitation sat on his dresser, taunting him. Holding it in his hand he tried not to think of all the good times he and Haley had at the Club. Dave was trying to encourage him to move on, but it still felt too soon. Recent events, though, had him wanting to get out of the house, and out of his head. It was only Tuesday, he still had time to get his tux dry cleaned and back in time for Friday. 

Pulling the garment bag out that he had his more expensive suits housed in, Aaron pulled out the vintage Brioni tuxedo that had been his father’s. Aaron had it expertly tailored to fit him and he knew how he looked in it. Sighing, he hung it on a hook just outside the closet door and stared at it. Grabbing his phone, he dialed and waited.

“Aaron?” Haley’s voice over the phone had Aaron wondering just what he was doing.

“Hey. Look, I know we are still trying to figure us out and what we are now, but Friday is the annual ball at the Club. I know you wanted to stop going, and my pushing the issue didn’t help. Haley, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me on Friday. No strings, just us having fun at something we used to enjoy together.”

Aaron waited patiently as he heard Haley shuffling around, then a door closing.

“No strings?”

“No strings. We enjoy the party, we each do what we want while there, then I take you home.”

Aaron heard the deep breath and knew Haley was considering it.

“You know what? I’d love to go. I need the break and Jessica keeps trying to get me out of the house. So, if you don’t get a case, what time can I expect you?”

Aaron tried not to look at this as anything more than two friends going out for the evening. He wasn’t going to give-up the BAU. Haley had been right, after Minneapolis, there was another case, and another. The BAU felt like it was the place he was born for and as much as he tried to think about giving it up, he couldn’t. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7:00.”

“Black tie as usual?”

“Of course.”

“Are you wearing the Brioni?”

“Yes?”

“Good. It’s your best one. Call me and let me know if you get a case, Aaron.”

“You know if you want to go, you don’t need me.”

“I know, but I think you’re right in that it would be fun to go together.”

Aaron tried his hardest not to read too much into Haley’s words. He just smiled inwardly as he finalized plans with her then hung up. Getting up he grabbed the bag he used for his dry cleaning and put the tux in it and left it hanging. He would leave for work early enough to be able to drop it off at the cleaners.

Grabbing a book form his bookcase, Aaron went out to his living room where he waited for the take out he had ordered. After it came, he settled in and spent the night trying not to anticipate Friday night, but it was going to be hard. 

_______________________

Wednesday a case dropped in their lap. Spencer sighed as he flopped down on the bench seat next to Hotch after boarding the plane.

“Something wrong?” Hotch looked at Spencer worried.

“I had plans on Friday, I hope we can wrap this case quickly.”

“Plans with a stack of books, Pretty Boy?” Morgan teased as he sat down at the four top. 

“Nah, probably an obscure film marathon,” Prentiss teased as she slid in across from Morgan.

“I say he is going to some scientific lecture on the brain chemistry of serial killers.” JJ sat on the bench seat on the other side of Spencer.

“Hey, what if we are all wrong and the kid actually has a date.” Rossi smirked as he sat next to Prentiss. All of them had their case files in front of them.

“What do you think, Hotch?” JJ asked as she smiled over at her boss.

“I think it isn’t any of our business and whatever Spencer has planned is important to him, and don’t you guys think it’s a little rude to talk about someone when they are sitting right here?”

The team gaped at Hotch, while Spencer felt a little spark of pride that Hotch would defend him to the others.

“Thank you, Hotch. And if you nosy, busy buddies really need to know, I have a date.” 

Morgan gaped at him, while Prentiss just smiled.

“Okay, I think we need to talk about the case and hopefully we can catch whoever is doing this so we can get Spencer home and on his date in time.” Hotch let a small smile grace his lips which earned a brilliant Spencer smile as they all opened up the case files ready to bounce ideas off of each other.

Spencer slid his eyes over to Hotch and felt more than grateful to his boss for steering the conversation away from his personal life. Spencer threw out ideas along with the others and when they had exhausted all of the maybes, Aaron stopped them.

“Okay, Rossi and Prentiss I want you two to go to the latest crime scene. Morgan go to the ME’s to see if they have anything new on the past or current victim, JJ I need you to get ahead of the press on this. So far no one has printed a story yet, and we need to control the information. Reid, you and I will go to the station and start on victimology, and the geographic profile. Okay, get some rest everyone, we should be in Chesterfield soon.” 

Hotch stood and went to his normal spot at the back corner of the plane. Instead of getting the files out to look at once again, he pulled out a book. Spencer watched him out of the corner of his eye and knew something was up, he wasn’t sure if it was his place to approach him to ask about it or not. A moment later the decision was taken out of his hands when Rossi approached and sat down across from Hotch, needling the man. Spencer shook his head and laughed to himself before he stood and went to the small kitchen to get himself some coffee.

“So, who’s the lucky girl?” JJ asked as she snuck in next to Spencer making herself a cup of tea.

“JJ, who said anything about a girl.” Spencer smirked as he sipped his coffee.

“Okay, okay, don’t tell me. Just...I want you to be happy Spence and with everything lately, I can see you haven’t been.” 

“Jayje, I’m fine. I promise and my date is someone I met a while ago and we hit it off really well. I just wish you guys would take me out of that innocent, blushing virgin box you’ve stuffed me into.” 

JJ looked a little taken aback at the frank admonishment from her friend.

“Spencer….”

“If you say you don’t do that, then you are lying to yourself. Look, I may not always get some of the cultural references you guys make, but it doesn’t mean that I’m as naive as you believe me to be. I don’t do well at the clubs Morgan drags us to because they make me nervous and they aren’t places that I always enjoy. But have you ever seen me like that at the pub?” 

Spencer knew JJ was going through all of the times that they had dragged him out to some loud, noisy nightclub compared to the times they went to quieter places.

“I guess I just never noticed before.”

“That’s because you, and them, didn’t want to. I know my own limitations, as well as my likes and dislikes. Try to remember that next time you think I need a social life. I have one, it just doesn’t conform to everyone else’s.” Spencer grabbed his coffee and left a bewildered JJ behind. He decided to grab his bag and settle in next to Hotch who was looking rather put out with Rossi who walked away to another seat.

“Why is everyone so invested in my social life?” Spencer blurted out as he leaned back after grabbing a book from his bag.

Hotch snorted as he turned his head to look at Spencer.

“Probably the same reason Dave is so invested in mine. They think we aren’t happy unless we are dating.”

Spencer furrowed his brows and looked at the back of the four seater where the rest of the team was sitting and talking quietly.

“That’s just stupid.” 

Hotch laughed. An actual genuine laugh that made Spencer smile.

“Yeah, it is.”

Spencer opened his book and started to read, then set it down.

“Happiness cannot be quantified in another person. I’m beginning to understand that each of us makes our own happiness. Only we as individuals are responsible for our own feelings. Trying to find that in someone else is just cause for pain. How many times do we see in this job someone trying to find their happiness in another and it goes terribly wrong?”

Spencer watched Hotch out of the corner of his eye and noticed all those micro-expressions he had seen before and catalogued them away. Hotch was more expressive than the team thought, you just had to look for it.

“I tried to be happy for Haley, but you’re right. It doesn’t work that way.”

The two men fell into a comfortable silence as they read.

“Hotch?”

“Yes, Reid?”

Spencer took a moment to weigh the words that were on his mind.

“The movies are helping.”

Hotch nodded and went back to reading. A few moments later he gave Spencer a sidelong glance.

“Good.” Nothing more needed to be said between them as they fell into a comfortable silence. 

The plane landed and everyone went to their assigned duties. Spencer wondered what he and Hotch were. If they really were friends, or just boss and subordinate. He put those thoughts aside to focus on the case to try to get it solved quickly. He really looked forward to Friday and didn’t want to miss it.

__________________________________

Aaron arrived at the house he had bought for himself and Haley a little after they arrived in DC. He sat in the car a moment and tried to reconcile the fact that it wasn’t his home anymore. He wasn’t going to press for Haley to sell, he wanted Jack to live and grow up there, it was as much their home as it had been his. Aaron didn’t dwell on what might have been, and took a deep breath before he got out of the car. He grabbed the flowers and smiled as he walked up to the door and knocked. 

Jessica opened the door and smiled at him.

“Well, If you are trying to woo her back, this is definitely the way to do it, Aaron Michael Hotchner.”

Aaron blushed and he felt like the awkward fifteen year old the first time he had asked Haley out.

“Not trying to woo her back, Jess. Just going out as friends to a party.” 

“You better come in.” Jessica opened the door wider to let him inside. “Jack is still up if you want to see him.”

Aaron set the flowers down and didn’t even hesitate as he ran up the stairs to go into Jack’s room. The toddler was in the middle of his bed that had been converted from the crib. 

“Daddy,” Jack cried and held out his arms. Aaron sat down on the bed and let the boy crawl into his lap. He could already tell that he had been bathed. Aaron gently pulled him into his lap and felt his heart stutter a little.

“Hey Buddy, I’ve missed you.”

“Miss you, Daddy.” The two year old laid his head against Aaron’s chest and sighed. That only lasted a moment then he was babbling away about his day and in true parent fashion, he understood almost everything the boy babbled.

The click of a picture being taken had Aaron looking up at Haley. His breath caught for a moment as he took in the sight of her. She had artfully swept her hair up in some kind of complicated bun at the back of her head. Little tendrils framed her face making Aaron smile. The dress looked new and it hugged her curves then flared out just a bit as it swept down to her feet. The color was a jeweled purple. 

“You just looked too adorable I couldn’t help it.” The smile she gave him was one he had not seen in a long time. Aaron stood with Jack in his arms, then set the boy back down on his bed.

“You look beautiful, Haley.” Aaron leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“You look gorgeous yourself, Aaron. That tux always did fit you absolutely perfectly.” Aaron didn’t even try to hide the blush staining his cheeks. 

“Are you ready?” Aaron asked before the moment got out of hand. He wanted to enjoy himself, he hoped that Haley did too.

“I just need to grab my bag which is downstairs.” Aaron fell into step next to his ex-wife, laying his hand on the middle of her back as they made their way down. Haley grabbed her bag and noticed the flowers in a vase.

“Aaron, they’re beautiful. You didn’t have to.”

“I know, but it felt right. Ready?” 

“Yes.”

“Okay, you two have fun, wherever you are going looking like that.” Jessica crossed her arms and raised her brows as the couple smiled at her and said their goodbyes. 

Once they got outside, Aaron held the car door open for Haley, then he got into the driver’s side. He drove and noticed that for once, the silence wasn’t as awkward as it had been in recent weeks. When they arrived at the club, Aaron let the valet take the car as he gave over his invitation to the doorman. They were waved inside.

“You know, I wasn’t sure how this was going to go between us, but it feels good, Aaron.”

Hooking Haley’s arm with his, Aaron smiled as they walked inside to absolute decadence.

“It does. I want us to be friends again, Hales. This distance between us, I don’t want it to affect Jack.” Aaron smiled at some of the people at the gala as they walked through the main part of the club.

“Aaron,” Haley turned in his arm and turned up her mouth in a half smile. “Let’s not talk about the state of our relationship tonight. Let’s just decide right now to have a good time and be friends for once.”

Aaron nodded as he gently pushed a piece of stray hair behind Haley’s ear, he felt his expression soften as he saw the girl he had fallen in love with so many years before. Aaron knew they couldn’t go back, the couldn’t fix their mistakes, but they could move forward, be something new, something different to each other, even if it was just good friends.

“I would very much like that, Hales. Now, how about a drink?” Haley lightly laughed and turned towards the bar, while Aaron followed her. This was going to be a good night indeed.

_________________________

Spencer had a brandy in his hand as he walked around the club, Thomas beside him telling him the names of the people he didn’t recognize. There were many there that he did recognize and it ramped up his excitement. 

“The decor reminds me of old photos from the elegant speakeasy’s of the 1920’s. The red and gold on the walls is reminiscent of some of the more infamous speakeasy’s that were hidden all around Chicago predominantly. Even the crystal appears to be from that era and not some of the more modern designs of today. Did you know…”

“Spencer, that’s because the Club is fashioned after one of those infamous speakeasy’s. Tonight’s musical entertainment is The Squirrel Nut Zippers. They are very much influenced by early New Orleans Jazz. I think you will like them.”

Spencer was shown the different areas of the club. One room was the bar and lounge, one was normally a full service restaurant, and the last was a library and game room. The library Spencer immediately loved. It was a combination of Steampunk and Art Nouveau, the combination was striking. The books that lined the bookcases were all ones that looked well read, but taken great care of. Heavy tables and comfortable chairs were placed all around. There was a coffee and tea bar in the corner that was made of deep rich wood, the coffee machine was brass and steel and looked like it came out of an H.G. Wells novel. 

“You look like you have found your Heaven, Spencer.” Thomas led him towards the coffee bar, where he knew Spencer was dying to try.

“This place is amazing. I did not expect this when you told me the name of the club.”

“It’s all about letting go and being decadent for a while. Most everyone here had to have been invited in and vetted. Not all members are here, but you can see they are from all walks of life. You have the right to refuse anyone, Spencer. No one will make you do anything. Except for the initiation.”

“Initiation?”

Thomas smiled wickedly as Spencer placed his order with the barista.

“Yes, but that can be explained to you if you decide this is something you want to join.” Thomas waited with Spencer till he received his coffee in an elegant glass mug that sat inside a brass sleeve with a long looped handle. Spencer was charmed as he took the coffee.

“Upstairs are rooms that members of the club can use for their liaisons. But, you have to be careful because there are some that have observation windows. Small cubicles are attached that let others watch. If that is something someone desires there are forms to be signed that you agree to the terms of the club and to being observed. If you don’t want that, there are plenty of private rooms.”

Spencer walked to a table that had a chessboard laid out and he sat. He silently asked if Thomas wanted to join him. Thomas sat and made the first move.

Music wafted in over the speakers cleverly hidden in the walls. The entertainment portion of the evening had started.

“Want to go see them?”

“Sounds like fun.” The two men made their way towards the room with the bar where a stage had been built in the front. The band was playing some lively jazz and stylish couples were dancing. Spencer decided that he would stay on the peripheral and watch. Thomas had been wooed away by a gorgeous woman in a blue dress and Spencer could not help the laugh that bubbled up. 

“You thought of Devil in a Blue Dress, didn’t you?” A voice beside Spencer said. He turned his head to look who had joined him.

“Yes, actually I did, how did you know?” Spencer watched the stranger as he turned to look at him. 

“I observe people. I saw you when you walked in with Thomas and wondered if he would dare leave you alone for a few minutes.” The man smiled and tilted his head just a bit and Spencer didn’t even try to stop the smile as he looked over at the gorgeous man standing there.

“Malcolm Merlyn, and you are?”

“Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“Dr., that’s quite impressive for someone so young.” Malcolm’s smile made Spencer shiver. There was a dark, predatory look to the man.

“Maybe that’s because he’s a genius.” Thomas handed a brandy snifter over to Spencer.

“Genius. Well, maybe the Genius would like to accompany me to the dance floor. Don’t worry, it’s a slow song, I’m sure you could manage.” Spencer took a sip of the brandy then handed the glass over to Thomas.

“I should warn you I’m not very good.”

“We shall see.” Malcolm took Spencer’s arm and guided him to the dance floor. It took a few minutes then Spencer finally fell into the rhythm Malcolm set. “See, even Genius’s can learn something new. So, tell me Dr. Reid, what do you think of our little exclusive club.”

“It’s actually quite fascinating. You know there is actually a rich history of gatherings such as this where people indulge in sex and sexual fantasies. While Pompeii had prolific prostitution, and in some cases sexual slaves that were forced into it by the rulers of Rome, there were also many bath houses where mostly men would trade sexual favors with each other. The higher up the caste system you got, the more decadent the sexual activities became. Some even believe that Pompeii had some of the first BDSM clubs. With the way Pompeii was preserved we’ve been able to decipher and interpret much of the preserved art and symbolism.” Spencer stopped when he saw the amused look in Merlyn’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually do that when I first meet someone.”

“I’m not complaining. It was fascinating. Are you saying that there is a possibility you might join?” Merlyn led Spencer around the dance floor expertly. Spencer didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was thoroughly charmed. 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t considering it. Maybe I now have an incentive.” 

_____________________________

“Aaron, Haley, it’s been a long time since we’ve seen you two.”

“Tom, how are you?” Aaron hugged the man, then so did Haley. “Are you with anyone tonight?”

“I brought a date. Left him in the library while I got myself a drink. You two look amazing. Tell me how is that little boy of yours?”

Aaron beamed as he thought of Jack.

“He’s great, Tom.”

“Tell me, is it true about you guys?” Thomas asked as waited for his drinks to be served. 

“What did you hear?” Haley moved to the bar to place her own drink order. 

“That you two divorced. I can’t imagine it. We all thought you guys were the  _ it  _ couple.”

Aaron looked at Haley and smiled as he took her hand.

“I have to take some of that blame. My job, it came between us. But, we are trying to work together for Jack’s sake.”

“If either of you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder, you know how to reach me. Don’t be strangers.” 

“We won’t. Thank you Tom.”

Aaron wrapped an arm around Haley’s waist and held her close like he used to. Haley didn’t resist as she leaned into him, her wine glass in one hand, but the other was around Aaron’s waist. 

“I’m sorry about that Haley. If you feel uncomfortable at all we can leave.”

“Aaron, I’m not stupid, I knew we would get questions. I wanted to come and despite the third degrees, I’m actually enjoying myself.” 

“Good.”

The couple spent the night talking with old friends and acquaintances, sitting in the dining room nibbling on the food from the buffet, and doing some dancing. They danced with each other, as well as other club members. Aaron didn’t remember being this relaxed in such a long time. 

After the charity auction, and some more music, the party started to wind down. Aaron drove Haley back home and after parking she turned to him and laid a hand on his.

“I had a good time, Aaron.” 

“So did I Haley.”

“Why don’t you come inside? Stay the night.”

Aaron swallowed back the emotions that welled up inside him. 

“Hales…”

“No strings, Aaron. I find I don’t want the night to end. It doesn’t have to be anymore than that, does it?” Haley smiled that smile that was just for him, and Aaron was lost. Nodding, he turned the car off and followed her in the house, past Jessica who was asleep on the couch in the living room. Haley, grabbed the baby monitor then took Aaron’s hand and pulled him upstairs with her.

Entering the bedroom they once shared for so long was a strange experience for Aaron, but he wasn’t going to dwell on that. After sliding the zipper down, kissing the back of Haley’s neck all thoughts of what this meant or didn’t mean fled from his mind. Aaron took his time in helping Haley out of her clothes, touching and tasting as he went. He had missed this, the gentle intimacy of them being together. He would do as Haley asked, be with her, take the night for what it was and worry about the rest of it the next day.

After Aaron and Haley had left, Spencer went to Merlyn’s hotel with him, and was currently spread out on the bed, naked and aching, needing release. Merlyn was buried balls deep inside him, slowly undoing him thrust for glorious thrust. When Spencer finally came, his mind blanked, his vision grayed and he went limp on the bed. He had no idea that the night with Malcolm Merlyn was just beginning.

Spencer would, much much later laugh at the irony that he and Aaron had been at the same party the whole night and neither of them ran into each other. If they had, Spencer might not have had the same experiences, or made the same choices he was to make in the coming months. Spencer would reflect on how two people could be in the same place at the same time and yet not really  _ see  _ each other. They had both been blinded by their pasts, and the future was so uncertain that they almost let something slip by them. Spencer would write it all down, as much of the story as he knew, and see how they had both needed the time to grow and to change. For, if they had met that night, Aaron might have ruined Spencer and Spencer would have let him.

* * *

**Episode 2: Machiavelli**

 

A week after the gala and some of the best sex of his life, Spencer was more than intrigued about the inner workings of the Club. Thomas had given him a card with a website on it and that was it, nothing more. Thomas had just said that he needed to start there and at the end, he would know why. Spencer was now seated in his home office staring at the card, more intrigued than he felt he should be. Closing down the chapter of the book he had been working on, Spencer entered the web address into his browser. What he got back was a puzzle. Smiling he cracked the puzzle easily. This, of course, led to another puzzle, this one harder than the first one. For the next hour Spencer steadily went through a growing complexity of mind-bending and sophisticated puzzles. Spencer likened the experience to the enigmatic Cicada 3301 internet mystery. This, though wasn’t as mysterious as 3301, he should know he tried each year the puzzle showed up on the internet and solved every version. Though, he never took credit for solving them, he did it more to satisfy himself than anything else. 

As Spencer worked through the series of puzzles, he figured out why the Club set up something so elaborate.They wanted people with intelligence and sophistication. People with a wide variety of knowledge and interests. Some of the puzzles were about music, current events, obscure philosophical novels as well as out-of-print gems that have long been forgotten by the general public. When Spencer had gotten to a stumbling block, he bookmarked where he was at, took a screenshot of the puzzle and printed it out. He had some research to do.

Spencer was not only hooked, he was now obsessed. Early Saturday morning he took his laptop and went into DC to the Library of Congress to do research. When the time rolled around to 4:30 p.m. Spencer had not even realized he had spent all day there. He had cryptography books, old maps books, printouts of passages stored in the Libraries database, stenography books, and more scattered around him. His stomach growled, and he had a headache from being there all day, forgetting to eat, and to even have coffee. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to see who was calling him. Spencer was surprised it was Thomas. He was asking if Spencer wanted to go to dinner with him. 

//Sure, what time and where?//

How about Chang’s over in Dupont Circle? Around 5:30?

//Make it 6. I need to clean up what I’m doing and get some coffee.//

6 sounds perfect.

Spencer smiled and put away his phone, then finished cleaning up the table he had commandeered. Closing his laptop, unplugging from the wall he put everything away, stopped at the circulation desk, checked out a couple of the books he had been working with, then left. As he drove towards his destination, Spencer thought about what he had been doing all day and could admit that the mystery of Club Sesso and who they were intrigued him even more. He also realized that he had gotten out of his head for awhile, set crime and criminals aside for a couple of days and found himself more relaxed than he had been in months. Taking that as a good sign, Spencer wanted to know more.

Dinner with Thomas was good and just as relaxing. He had wanted to bounce some ideas off Spencer regarding his next book. Thomas wanted to start a new series, loosely based on what the BAU did for a living. He wanted to try to create dynamic characters that were not what everyone has already seen before. Spencer talked about other agents he had interacted with over the last few years, and together helped his friend hash out the rough beginnings of his new project. Neither talked about the Club, Spencer figured that Thomas didn’t want to push him one way or the other. Which made Spencer very grateful. 

By the time Spencer made it home he was tired, but felt good. He knew he needed to let his mind rest, he didn’t want to push it, so he left his laptop and the books he had brought home in his office, he would continue the intriguing puzzles on Sunday. Right now, he just wanted to watch some sci-fi, have a drink and let it go for now. 

Waking up on his couch was nothing new for Spencer. Even waking up in his clothes from the day before was nothing new for Spencer. Chuckling to himself, he stood up and made his way to his ensuite bathroom and took a nice long hot shower. When he was through and dressed, his first pot of coffee was done, taking that first sip, Spencer sighed happily. Putting down his cup, he browsed through his kitchen to see what he could make for breakfast. Pulling out eggs, cheese and some mild chopped chilies, he set about making a quick omelette. Taking coffee and food to his study, he got back to trying to crack the mystery of the Club.

__________

 

Aaron had picked Jack up from the house late Friday and spent all day Saturday with him. He didn’t want to be one of those dads that spent too much money, and gave too much to Jack just because of his guilt. He wanted the simple things, the fun things a two-year-old would love to do. Going to the park, getting ice cream, watching cartoons and reading him a story. Simple things that made more lasting memories than an expensive present ever could. He knew the double edged sword of expensive gifts. His father always lavished some kind of gift on Aaron after a night of binge drinking, which led to things Aaron didn’t want to think about. 

Sunday rolled around and Aaron was taking Jack back to Haley. He hated that. He had so little time with his son, and at times it was thoughts of Jack that made him think of the possibility of leaving the BAU. Then, Jack called him a superhero, and somehow that made it okay to go back to his job, even if it meant time away from his family.

“Okay, Buddy. We’re here.” Aaron got out of the car, then went around to get Jack out of his carseat. He grabbed the overnight bag, and walked towards the front door, holding Jack’s hand while the boy toddled forward. Before he could knock the door was opening and Haley was standing there, smiling.

“Hey you two, did you have fun?” Jack ran to his mother who picked him up in her arms and held him while he babbled on about the park, playing with the other kids, seeing the puppies at the nearby dog park and all the other things Aaron did with him. Haley’s smile made Aaron smile. When she looked up, he couldn’t help feeling that little flutter in his stomach that he used to always get before life got so very complicated. 

“Why don’t you come in, Aaron. I have some breakfast, and I want to talk to you about something.”

“Okay.” Aaron couldn’t help sounding a little apprehensive. The last few times they had to ‘talk’ it didn’t go well. Following Haley inside, she got Jack situated in his booster seat, then handed Aaron a cup of coffee while she worked in the kitchen for a few minutes. Aaron was glad for the extra time with Jack, and colored with the boy while they waited for Haley to join them. 

Breakfast was a fairly quiet affair, and Aaron was fighting the anxiety that was building up. But, the small talk between them had Aaron easing back a little. When they were done he offered to do the dishes and get some more coffee started. Haley put Jack in his room to let him play, then led Aaron to the living room.

“I had a really good time last weekend Aaron, and it made me realize something.”

Aaron scrunched up his brown as he lifted the corner of his mouth in a crooked smile.

“What’s that?”

“I miss having you here. I miss us being friends and being able to talk to each other without getting upset at each other. As many good years as we had, I wonder, if maybe, well, if maybe we should have stayed friends.”

Aaron tilted his head to the side as he contemplated Haley’s words. 

“I can’t deny that I’ve wondered that myself. It doesn’t negate the fact that I love you, Haley.”

“But, and be honest with me, Aaron. Truly honest, are you still  _ in love  _ with me?”

Aaron had never let himself look that deep. He had loved Haley almost from the start, but there were times over the years that he saw the signs of Haley trying to control him. They fought about some of those things long before Jack and what it was that made them finally break. He loved her, deeply, and always would, but too many hurts, too many nights spent frustrated that she didn’t understand him. Too many times she thought he should reconcile with his mother, but not understanding why he didn’t want that. Haley was his first love, and there was something deep and profound about that, but if he was going to really be honest with himself, he fell out of being in love a long time ago.

“No. No Haley I’m not. As much as I wanted to hold onto our marriage, I know I didn’t fight harder for it. There are things that are too important to me that you won’t ever be able to understand or accept. I know that some of my choices have hurt you. I’m truly sorry for that, Haley. That was never my intention.”

Haley reached over and took Aaron’s hand in hers.

“Why couldn’t we talk like this when we were married? You always included me when you wanted to make those career changes, Aaron. I saw how frustrated you were at the Prosecutor’s office and I admit, I was selfish. I thought of you as this career lawyer, then Judge and possibly more. But, you hated politics and I forgot that.”

“I still hate politics. I’ve had to navigate those politics at the Bureau and it still irritates me. I would make a terrible career politician.”

Haley laughed and Aaron smiled at that laugh.

“I know. You would have told people off in that calm, polite way you have and they wouldn’t even realize it till it was too late. I love you too Aaron. We just grew apart, wanted very different things and I’m sorry if I made you the bad guy in this.”

Aaron squeezed her hand, running a thumb over her knuckles he tilted his head down and smiled a bittersweet smile.

“So where does that leave us now, Haley.”

“I’m hoping friends. I don’t want to be that couple that fights all the time. It’s not good for Jack. It’s not good for us. And that is what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Aaron lifted a brow as he slowly swung his gaze back up to her face. He wasn’t sure if he could take anymore of this deep conversation with Haley. Although, he had to admit that it felt good. 

“What would you say about moving back in? There’s room, you still have the office here, and there is the one guest room with an ensuite bathroom.”

Aaron frowned and wondered where this was coming from. 

“Haley?”

“Jack misses you, and I know you do your best to see him as much as possible, but I can see it when you leave, Aaron. It hurts him. I’m not asking to get back together, it wouldn’t be fair to either of us, but I like you around, and it would be good for Jack.”

“Do you really think this would be a good idea, Haley? I don’t want to confuse Jack.”

Leaning forward, Haley threaded her fingers through Aaron’s.

“We just explain to him as he grows up, or until one of us finds someone new. I want you here, Aaron. I want you here for Jack, for us to work out our problems and give him a safe, happy home.”

Aaron sat back on the couch and thought about this. Really thought about it and he wanted it, God did he want it. He thought about Gideon and his son Steven. How they had grown so apart, that Gideon gave more to his job, to catching the Unsub than to his family. He had stunted emotionally, and Aaron found that he was slipping that way. His focus was split and only seeing Jack a couple of weekends a month was hard. He knew it was crazy, but he wanted this. He wanted to reconnect again.

“I think I’d like that.” 

The three of them spent the rest of the day as a family, and Aaron was happier than he had been in a long time. He hoped that this would work, this new arrangement, mostly for Jack’s sake. He knew there was no going back for him and Haley, and since he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to go back, not after hurting each other like they had. In fact, since he was in this introspective mood and letting honesty rule for once, there was someone he was attracted to, but that attraction was tinged with doubt. Their situation was currently tenuous, especially with events of the recent past. There were days, like today that he could admit he hated being Unit Chief as much as he loved it. 

__________

Monday rolled around, Spencer was feeling really good when he walked into work that day. He had cracked all of the puzzles on the Club’s website and he was feeling great. After filling out the application that had been emailed to him, he sent it back and was now just waiting to hear back.

“Well, well, well, Pretty Boy had a very good weekend,” Derek did a little dance and grinned at Spencer as he came into the kitchen area to get his coffee.

“What make you say that, Morgan?”

“Because that suit is the one you wear when you have had a really good time away. Even your hair is styled. You’re lookin’ good.”

“Um, thank you.” Spencer grabbed his coffee and as he turned away, both Prentiss and Morgan were gaping after him. He turned and smiled to himself as he walked back to his desk.

“Reid,” Hotch stopped not far from him and cocked his head to the side, smiling.

“Yes, Hotch?” Reid frowned as he moved towards his desk.

“I…” Hotch looked nervous and Spencer did not know what to make of that at all. “There is a lecture at Georgetown in a couple of weeks. It’s being given by Dr. Anton Wilcox. He’s a specialist in sociopathic behavior. He’s going to be discussing research he did with a group of primates over the course of the last ten years. He talks about how sociopathy could possibly be part of our human make-up and not just solely based on outside influences.”

Spencer didn’t even try to stop the smile that spread across his face. He had wanted to get tickets to the lecture, he was very interested in what Dr. Wilcox had to say based on the man’s research.The fact that it was Hotch asking him to go was just the icing on the cake.

“Are, are you asking me to go, Hotch?”

“Yes. Maybe lunch after.”

“That sounds good.” Spencer sipped his coffee trying to hide the mile-wide grin that he was trying not to let show. 

“Good. I’ll let you know the time.” Hotch walked away back up to his office and Spencer didn’t even try to hide the fact that he watched him the whole way there. Then he remembered where he was and blushed as he sat at his desk, getting started on his files. 

At lunchtime, Spencer checked his personal e-mail and saw that there was one from the Club. He didn’t want to open it there in the office, so he grabbed his lunch bag and went outside to one of the benches in the shade. He opened the e-mail and it gave him a date and time for an interview. It was for the next evening. All the e-mail stated was he needed to come in for the interview and to sign some documents. He figured it was going to be the ones Thomas had told him about. He responded that barring a case, he would be there.

The day flew by, as did the next with little excitement and thankfully no cases. He was able to get caught-up on his paperwork, and even felt charitable enough to help Morgan and Prentiss with some of their paperwork.

Spencer was standing in front of his mirror on the back of his bedroom door assessing how he looked. He had a pair of perfectly tailored charcoal gray trousers, a dark blue dress shirt, tie and a matching jacket. He had actually done something with his hair, and decided to forgo the contacts and wear his glasses. He wasn’t going to take his messenger bag, just his wallet, phone, and keys. 

Taking a cab to the club had been the better idea. Spencer had not wanted to drive, he wanted the time to think, to get a little lost in his head and try to work out just what it was that intrigued him about this whole thing. He wasn’t above spontaneity which, no one in his circle truly understood. They pegged him as a robot, or having some kind of Asperger’s or other autistic tendencies. He knew he was socially awkward, but he was not as innocent or naive as his friends pegged him. Thomas was a good example of that. Ethan also. Seeing the man again in New Orleans had made him want to reconnect, to figure out just how different he really was. Their emails to each other were often long and winding. Both men had a love of words, and they used them to their fullest. 

Sunday after cracking the puzzles of the Club, Spencer had wanted an outside opinion and he e-mailed Ethan telling him everything. Even going to Merlyn’s hotel with him and spending two spectacular days with the man. Ethan just responded ‘It’s about time, Penny’. Spencer shook his head and laughed at that. Leave it to the jazz musician he had not seen in years to know him better than his closest friends, save Thomas. 

The cab stopped and it pulled Spencer out of his thoughts. Before getting out he swiped his card to pay for the cab and left a generous tip. He told the cabbie that he didn’t need to wait. Spencer adjusted his clothes, then walked inside Club Sesso.

__________

Spencer was shown upstairs to the offices. He waited outside till whoever was going to see him came to get him. Keeping his professional mask around him, Spencer followed the assistant that showed him to the back office. When he walked in he took in the surroundings quickly then, his eyes landed on the man that was moving from behind the desk he was obviously working at. 

“Good evening, Dr. Reid. I’m glad you could make it this evening. I’m Miles Sturgeon, CEO of Club Sesso. Please, have a seat, we have a lot to discuss.”

“Mr. Sturgeon,” Spencer acknowledged as he sat down, crossing his legs and felt the want to interrogate the man. He was going to have to get ahold of his profiler instincts and try to just relax.

“Let me begin by sharing with you the Club’s history.” Sturgeon leaned back in his plush leather chair and kept an appraising eye on Spencer as he began. “The Club has actually been around for quite a long-time. What you saw downstairs actually is the old speakeasy that it used to be. After prohibition ended, there was a short, glorious period for the Club, then WWII happened. We became a safe place for Soldiers, Nurses, Doctors and others during that era to come, relax and feel safe. While the original purpose of the Club had been set aside, I can’t say that shenanigans, as my Grandfather used to say, didn’t happen.” Sturgeon laughed and slowly shook his head, an inside joke that Spencer didn’t quite get. He stayed silent, letting the man finish the story he was telling.

“The Club as it was first envisioned, got going again in the late 60’s. The sexual revolution was a huge boon. There was a downside, though, during that time. It was like a free for all. Yes, this is a sex club, but at one point, it almost got pornographic in its decadence. All through the 70’s, anything pretty much went, and it all got out of hand. Drugs, disco, people practically fucking on tables and in booths. It was completely out of control. Then the reality hit. AIDS happened and my Grandfather shut it all down. The heyday of Club Sesso had come to an end. The elegant nature of the beginnings of the Club were lost, and people were dying. 

“When I was in college, I had a group of friends and we were the up and coming movers and shakers of Washington D.C, in the boardrooms, the Agencies and more. We planned to be brilliant and make change. One night, after getting quite drunk and indulging in my own desires with my very willing roommate, I told them about the Club, and the Club’s winding and sordid history. He had the idea to bring it back. But, imposing rules, making it safe, and tailoring the experience to the person. We talked to the rest of our circle of friends and they were intrigued by the idea. I already had inherited the place and found all the original art, seating and everything in storage. It took two years of tearing out and repairing the place to return it to its original glory.”

Sturgeon leaned forward on the desk, clasping his hands together.

“And for the last fifteen years, Club Sesso has been a success. You are the type of person that we look for, Dr. Reid. People of intelligence who could understand discretion, safety, and personal responsibility. This isn’t your typical sex club. We have rules and everyone is required to stay safe.”

“Thomas spoke of an initiation?”

“Ah yes. The initiation. This is not for everyone, Dr. Reid, only those that are serious about giving into hedonistic pleasure. While voyeurism is a kink that is not discouraged, we don’t allow those that just want to stay on the periphery and watch. There were problems with people who became obsessed with watching others and never participating. Club patrons became uncomfortable with the idea of pure voyeurism. So, we now vet everyone who applies.”

Spencer thought about it for a few minutes and could see the problems that could cause. He understood the need to be careful on who was admitted. 

“So, let me ask you a few questions, then tell you exactly what our initiation entails. Afterwards, if you still feel like this is something for you, payment for the annual fee, then a keycard will be made for you.”

“Okay. What do you want to know?”

“First I need to verify your age.”

“I’m 26, will be 27 in a few months.”

“Good. We don’t initiate anyone younger than 25. My Father wasn’t so careful. Those earlier ages caused a lot of issues that I’m not willing to deal with.”

“The brain is still developing in its maturity from 18 - 27. The ideal age would most likely be 28, but there are many people that can mature quicker. 25 is a good median range. Most people when they hit that age have matured and can handle casual sexual relations much better.” Spencer smiled and stop mid-babble and shook his head. “Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, Dr. Reid. Many of the people I have worked with over the years tend to spout facts unsolicited. I have learned a lot just by listening.”

Spencer blushed a little, then Sturgeon was settling in near his computer, hands on his keyboard.

“These questions are going to be very frank, Dr. Reid.”

“I understand.”

“Okay, what is your preference in partners?”

“I’m bi-sexual. I lean more towards male partners, but I like women just as much.”

“Okay. Do you have kinks or fetishes?”

Spencer leaned forward and thought about what he liked and didn’t like as far as sex. In this regard, he knew he was very vanilla.

“I’ve never explored that. I can tell you what I won’t do.”

“Okay, we’ll start there.”

“No blood play, no bodily fluids, no handcuffs, but things like ties and leather cuffs I might be okay with. No medical play, especially no needles. Hmm, no age play, I don’t have a Daddy kink, and I don’t want to be someone’s ‘son’ or ‘pet’.” Spencer listed off a few more no’s and Sturgeon typed away on his computer inputting the information, Spencer surmised, into some kind of profile.

“Good. And how do you feel about multiple partners? Menage-a-trois?”

“I think I’m willing to try that.” Spencer felt the blush creep up as he considered the possibilities that were being presented to him.

“There is one thing that we do ask for all patrons. This information won’t be shared, but will be stored in a confidential file that only myself and one other person has access to. This is to keep all members safe, and that is a medical bill of health, sex wise. We don’t ask for this lightly, Dr. Reid. I am fully aware of the implications and the need for privacy, but I hope you understand our position as well.”

Spencer smiled as he pulled out his phone, typed on it for a couple of minutes then looked back up at Sturgeon.

“I’m not stupid, Mr. Sturgeon. I’ve sent an e-mail authorizing you to have my current medical information on file. I have to get tested every six-months anyway. There was an incident that I would rather not go into that I’m still dealing with the fallout. I can understand the need for safety for all members. I’m clean, and I’ll make sure you keep updated as well. But, I do prefer the use of condoms. The only time I will even consider going without is a partner I know and trust implicitly.”

“That is understandable, Dr. Reid. There are just a few more questions.” Spencer answered as honestly as he could. The rest of the questions were fairly innocuous, just a way to round out the application. They were mostly about books, music, movies, level of education, hobbies and interests. 

“Okay. Your information is now on file, Dr. Reid. Now, I need to explain the initiation. We want to make sure that everyone who joins is truly serious. To that end, a list is generated based on your likes, dislikes and interests. They will be you initial...partners so to speak.”

“You mean a group of people that I will need to bed in order to pass initiation and be fully welcomed into the Club.”

“Yes, Dr. Reid, that is exactly what it is. Now, the list is nicknames. That is in case the list somehow is seen by others, they have no idea who they are or what the list means. It is up to you in which order you see each person or persons, and what it is you agree to do on your liaisons. We have no say other than that.

“Now, we just need an alias for you.” Sturgeon once again sat back in his chair and smiled. “How about 187.” Spencer thought about it a moment and smiled. He liked it.

Spencer took a few minutes to process all of the information he had been given. He liked this idea more and more and was willing to admit that it excited him quite a bit. Pulling out his American Express Black card, he handed it over.

To say that Martin Sturgeon was impressed would be an understatement. 

“There are layers to you Dr. Reid, aren’t there?”

Spencer just smiled, he wasn’t going to elaborate on how he obtained the Black Card, just having it was prestige enough. 

“I’ll be right back.” Sturgeon left and Spencer waited patiently for him to come back. It didn’t take long. Spencer was given his card back along with a receipt and a key card to the club. 

“The first time you use the key card it will ask for a 6 digit password. This card is entailed to your credit card of choice. When you come to the club, all you have to use is the key card and it will automatically charge your card.”

“Convenient.”

“Yes, and if it’s ever lost, don’t worry. We have your face and credentials on file. No one can use it other than you.”

“One thing I wanted to ask. What happens if there is any sexual assault? You know my profession. While it isn’t common we have had cases involving sex clubs, BDSM clubs, and other groups in the kink community. Many of them don’t have the same measures of protection that you do, Mr. Sturgeon. How do you control that? What steps do you take if someone does claim rape or abuse?”

“We take it very seriously, Dr. Reid. If a patron is accused of any kind of assault, physical, sexual, even mental, we investigate thoroughly. You are not the only law enforcement agent in the Club, Dr. Reid. We have several and they have formed a group that will investigate from within. Then if they do find any impropriety, they will go to the police officially. No one gets away with hurting someone. We don’t sweep allegations under the rug.” Spencer could see the sincerity on Sturgeon’s face and nodded.

“Okay. When you deem it appropriate, I’d like to be included in on that group.”

“Of course. That can happen as soon as you are a full member.”

Spencer put the card back in his wallet, folded up his receipt and put it away. Sturgeon stood and showed Spencer out personally.

“You will get your list in a couple of days. And Dr. Reid, welcome to Club Sesso.” Spencer shook the man’s hand and smiled. A cab pulled up, Spencer wasn’t sure who called, but when Sturgeon just smiled he knew it was him. 

Getting home about an hour later, Spencer had a lot to look forward to.

__________

Walking up to the hotel suite, Spencer could admit he was nervous. When he got his list by e-mail about a week after meeting with Mr. Sturgeon, Spencer looked over the list and was amused at the aliases. He kept to spirit of the game and didn’t try to figure out who they might be. All he knew was he could choose a name, make a date and take it from there. Sturgeon had also noted that at any time, if Spencer felt uncomfortable or one of the matches didn’t work out, he could call and they would replace any names. 

Spencer was most intrigued by Machiavelli. There were a number of different people he knew that would fit that moniker. Letting it go, Spencer took a few deep breaths and raised his hand to knock on the door, he would definitely keep to the spirit of the game. 

“Right on time, I do like that in a date. Please come in Dr. Reid and make yourself comfortable.” Spencer stood there processing who he was looking at. The man was an utter surprise and at the moment, completely untouchable. The agreements Spencer signed with the Club made it that way. He knew Reddington was on the FBI’s most wanted list, even if they didn’t really have a lot of evidence against him. Spencer had seen his files, Agent Cooper had asked Spencer to look them over and give him a profile of the man. Cooper was obsessed with finding and bringing in Reddington. The problem was, at the time, all they had was circumstantial

“Mr. Reddington. I did not expect you.”

“That’s what they all say.” 

Spencer walked confidently into the suite and turned around, taking off his jacket he laid it off to the side. Reddington handed him a drink and gave him a smile that wasn’t that difficult to interpret. 

“Oh, don’t look like that, we both know why we are here. I don’t believe in playing games.”

Spencer laughed as he sipped his drink and walked over towards the bed in the room. 

“I very much doubt those words, Mr. Reddington. I think you are all about playing games. I’ve read your file. I even worked up a profile on you for Agent Cooper. You’re a fascinating subject. A man who gets things done for others.” Spencer set his drink down, and undid his tie. “Your biggest trade, and also biggest risk is you mostly trade in information. Oh, you handle things for others, make an arms deal happen, a kidnapping here or there, whisper in the ears of the right people, but it’s information that is your biggest weapon.” Spencer peeled off his shirt, knowing he was giving Reddington a show. “Tell me, are you like me, Reddington? Do you have an eidetic memory? Is that how you keep all of that in your head and we’ve never found anything written anywhere?”

Red was watching Spencer strip and Spencer didn’t miss the lust that flashed in the man’s eyes.

“I have a better than average memory, Dr. Reid. You are right in your assumption that I don’t write anything down anywhere that can be found. But is that really what you want to talk about?” Red moved towards the bed where Spencer was sitting, taking off his shoes and socks.

“It does ruin the mood, doesn’t it.” Spencer looked up at the man standing in front of him. 

“A Phoenix.” Red touched the tattoo that graced Spencer’s shoulder and the tail of the Phoenix curled towards his elbow where flames wrapped around the tip. “Did you rise from the ashes, Dr. Reid?”

“Spencer, Mr. Reddington. You can call me Spencer.” The raised eyebrow on the man had Spencer leaning back on his elbows. “If I tell you, it might ruin the mystery, now wouldn’t it?”

Red laughed as he got down on his knees, he reached our and traced the tattoo, making Spencer drop his head down and widening his legs that were still covered in his jeans. Red grabbed the zipper and pulled it down, one teeth click at a time. Spencer let out an obscene moan as he felt his dick twitch at the slow undressing. 

“You are the picture of hedonistic perfection. I love perfection, Spencer don’t you? There are certain things in this universe that more people should indulge in. The perfect cup of coffee. An elegant dinner, with an equally elegant wine matched in perfect harmony with each other.” Red dipped his head down and mouthed at the still covered cock in front of him. “A beautiful human in the throes of passion.”

Spencer thrust his hips up seeking relief for his current state.

“What do you want, Reddington?”

“Please, call me Red since we seem to be on a first name basis.” Spencer squeaked when hands grabbed the waistband of his jeans and were yanked down off of him. A mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and Spencer’s arms started to shake, trying to hold himself up. He failed and fell back on the bed, while Red pushed him towards the edge of release then pulled off.

“What do I want?” Red stood and quickly stripped out of his clothes. “I want to use the cuffs on you, spread your legs wide and keep you on edge till I allow you that final release that you will be begging me for.”

Spencer looked up into lust filled eyes and swallowed hard.

“Yes. Yes, please.”

Those three words would be his undoing for the night. Red did exactly as promised and by the time Spencer was begging for more, Red was buried inside his ass, giving him the pounding of a lifetime. Spencer’s legs were wrapped around Red’s waist, his hands bound, and his mind empty of all thoughts other than what was happening right at that moment.

Spencer was on the cusp of it being almost too painful when he heard those glorious words from his lover.

“Come for me, Spencer.” Red thrust in hard and Spencer came, striping his stomach with his release. 

Red was not far behind, cumming in the condom. It took Red a moment to get his breath back, then he pulled out and took care of the condom, before coming back to the bed and releasing Spencer from the restraints. Standing up, Spencer stumbled into the bathroom and cleaned up himself. When he came back out, Red pulled him back onto the bed and into his lap. A hand snaked into Spencer’s hair as he was held.

“Dear boy, if I were a different man I wouldn’t let you out of my sight. But I don’t believe in ‘pets’.”

“I don’t know if you could handle me, Reddington.”

“Oh, I don’t disagree. Behind that beatific smile and boyish charm, I see the mind of a deadly intelligent man. If you set your mind to it, I bet you could ruin me and who’s to say that I would not let you.” For the first time that night, Red kissed Spencer. It was soft and sensual, Spencer’s brain shut off again as his body shivered at the fire that was reigniting inside him. Those lips were deceptive, but Spencer knew one thing, the man could seduce as well as he could fuck.

Red finally pulled away and smiled a crooked smile.

“You know you aren’t unknown to me, Spencer. I’ve snuck into a few of your lectures at Georgetown. The ones you give with the beautiful and dynamic Dr. Blake. Your knowledge on language is only rivaled by hers. I’ve also heard some of your math and physics lectures. You are a man of many, many talents. Too bad you lend them to the FBI.”

Spencer laughed as he laid in Red’s arms.

“You mean it’s too bad that I put criminals away? Are you afraid, Red that someday your empire will come crashing down and you will no longer have the protections you currently have?”

Red laughed as he kissed Spencer’s forehead.

“I think you see into me too well, Dr. Reid.” Red grabbed Spencer’s cock that was already half-hard again. “I think you are ready for round two.”

Spencer left the hotel in the morning after showering and the breakfast Red insisted on. As he was making his way home, Spencer called the tattoo artist that had done his phoenix. He wanted something to commemorate this new adventure, and his time with Reddington. He was lucky in that he was able to get an appointment for that day to go over a design that could be worked off of the Phoenix. Spencer smiled after hanging up and for the first time in a very long time Spencer felt free of his own mind for a change. He was relaxed and didn’t feel the need to go searching for something more dangerous, something that could ruin his career. Plus, he had a day with Hotch coming up and he was very much looking forward to it.

 


	9. Saving Spencer

**Title** :  Saving Spencer  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds, Bull ****  
Characters: Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Jason Bull  
**Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
**Genre** :  Season 12 Fix-it, Established Relationship  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Beta** :  None  
**Word Count** : 5267  
**Tags:**   White Knight Aaron, Season 12 Fix, Bull gets Spencer out of Jail  
**Warnings** : None  
  
**Summar:** Aaron Hotchner comes out of WitSec to save his lover. Though Spencer may have to face some hard truths about his actions, but luckily they have Dr. Jason Bull on their side.

 

Aaron knew he was compromising himself, but he didn’t care. Reid was in trouble and the Bureau was doing nothing about it. The laptop he had gotten and the information he was being fed by Garcia, using the fake secure e-mail they had set up, along with their own codes, he knew what was happening with his team. And more importantly his partner the Bureau wouldn’t let him take with him. Jack was still upset about that, and Aaron didn’t want him even more upset so he hadn’t told his son that his Papa was in jail.

Aaron had slipped the Marshals, and asking Jessica to watch Jack and to be careful. That was his biggest stipulation, Jessica had to come with them and Roy had to be put in a secure facility with his name changed. The man had fought at first, but Jessica had made him see reason. Now, Aaron was disguised and walking the streets of New York with one particular destination firmly in mind. The offices of Dr. Jason Bull and his company, TAC. 

Finding TAC was easy, even getting into the building was easy, what wasn’t easy was the new assistant. Which Aaron was getting frustrated with.

“Look, I need you to just tell him that an old friend from the DC prosecutors office is here. I need to see him.”

“You don’t have an appointment.”

Aaron closed his eyes and tried not to take his frustration out on the woman, but he was very close to bringing out Unit Chief Hotch. As he was about to ruin the young woman’s day, Aaron looked up to see another face he had not seen in a long time.

“Benny, it’s been a long time.”

“Aaron Hotchner? Last I heard you were in the FBI, BAU unit to be exact.” 

“Yes, well a lot has happened. Is Jason around?”

“Why am I not surprised you both know each other. Come on, I’ll take you back. Ginny, it’s okay.” Benny started to walk towards the back of the floor that TAC occupied. “I heard about the escapees, and since you aren’t there with your team and you are dressed like someone hiding from people, I am going to assume that you aren’t in the FBI.”

“It’s a long story,” Aaron said as he was shown into the heart of TAC. 

“Bull,” Dr. Jason Bull turned around and for once Benny saw he was at a loss for words. 

“Jason. How are you?”

“Aaron Hotchner. I should be asking you that.”

“How much do you know?”

“Only that a member of your team is being accused of murder. So, tell me why you are here.”

“Spencer is not a murderer. I can’t say that he hasn’t killed, but he would never kill in cold blood. You have to trust me on this.” Aaron took off the trench hoodie that he had been wearing and threw it to the side. 

“Well, you certainly didn’t slack on your exercise there, did you, Aaron?” Bull grinned as he pulled the desk chair over and sat when Aaron took the couch. Benny sat in the chair and decided to listen before he said anything.

“I’ve kept in shape. You look good Jason. I’m sorry I didn’t get to you see you at Haley’s funeral. I know you came, but…”

“It’s alright. Grief can often blind us, and you were also taking care of your son. I’m just sorry it’s been this long since we’ve been in touch. Now, tell me, when did you start your relationship with Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“Only another profiler.” Aaron couldn’t help the small smile that he let slip. “It was a little after the divorce. But, it didn’t turn sexual till a few months after Haley’s funeral. He…” Aaron took a moment to gather himself before he continued. “He helped me and Jack through it all. He’s the brightest, kindest, most genuine person I have ever had in my life. If I had been here, fuck.” Aaron stood and started to pace. “If I had been there, this would not have gone this far.”

“Where were you?”

“Technically, I’m still in WitSec. Jack and Jessica are still there. I slipped the Marshals and came right here. We need your help. I need your help getting Spencer out of jail. He should never have been in there this long.”

“Why are you in WitSec, Aaron? I need you to be honest and tell me everything you know.”

Aaron sat down again and told them all about Peter Lewis, Antonia Slade, the escaped convicts and the whole crazy convoluted plot to take Aaron down.

“I am going to assume that the FBI does not know about your relationship.”

“They didn’t, not till I was all but ordered into WitSec. I told them I wouldn’t go without Spencer, but he wasn’t going to be part of the deal. I protested, hard, but they wouldn’t budge and said if I didn’t go, they wouldn’t guarantee my safety. So, Spencer, my analyst Garcia and I worked out a code, he’s good at that,” Aaron swallowed as his eyes clouded in pain. Clearing his throat and composing himself, hating that he let the emotion slip, he continue. “Garcia is my analyst, but also a very good computer hacker. Better than good, she let herself be caught and had the grace to let us think we actually did the work.” Aaron smiled thinking about the bubbly Penelope Garcia and how he missed her. “Anyway, a secure, triple password protected e-mail, where we each change passwords every thirty days with an algorithm Spencer programmed into a burner phone. This one, to be exact.” Aaron pulled out the phone in question. “When communication stopped from Spencer, I knew something was wrong. Garcia has been keeping me up on what’s going on and I don’t like it.”

“He’s accused of murder, Aaron.”

“Yes, and the FBI refuses him counsel. Our team was on-call 24/7. We are the Critical Response Team for the BAU. Even vacations can be recalled for special circumstances. Unless someone higher up wants him in jail, they would have gotten him a lawyer. Also, I heard he’s being kept in Gen pop and…” Aaron didn’t hide his emotions this time, he looked up at Bull, eyes wet as he tried to keep his anger in check. “I’m afraid, Jason. He has barely had an arraignment. He should have been let out on his own recognizance. He is not a flight risk. I know it’s asking a lot. I can’t go to the team, they need to do what they do best. But, we do need to talk with Emily Prentiss and Spencer’s current lawyer.”

“Go on, there’s more, isn’t there?”

“The other part of my deal was that Ian Edgerton would be on Spencer’s six. He’s an asshole, but he’s the best. Tracker, sniper, basically the dirtier the deed the more he wants it. It’s a very good thing he is on our side.”

“The FBI’s own cleaner then.”

“Pretty much. I have a code I can send him to let him know where I am. Look, I don’t know what evidence they have, Garcia was reluctant to give me any files. I need to know, Jason.”

“Why are you so positive he didn’t do this? And, can you tell me what you do know on what he is accused of?”

“You have to understand one thing. Spencer loves and protects his mother fiercely. When he was 10, his father left him alone with a paranoid schizophrenic mother who would forget to eat, shower, take her meds. He had to grow up fast. This on top of being in high school already. He did a lot of things to keep his mother safe and protected. Things I am not willing to discuss with you. At 18 he put her in Bennington Sanitarium in Las Vegas, NV. It would be four years after he was placed in the BAU before anyone even knew about his mother. When she was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s, Spencer took time with her. She got worse, then I got pushed into WitSec.

“Spencer tried to get her into a special program for Alzheimer’s patients, but funding was cut which meant she was cut from the program. Over my many protests, Spencer got a hold of the Doctor running the study and asked about getting the drugs that they were testing.” Aaron leaned back on the sofa and tried to gather his thoughts.

“So he was buying experimental drugs that were not slated for the open market yet.” Bull had put two and two together pretty quickly.

“Yes.”

“That’s dicey Aaron.”

“I know.”

“So the Doctor that he’s accused of killing is the Doctor that was running the study?”

“I’m not sure. I just know she was someone who was getting him the drugs. I don’t understand how he ended up in Mexico. I know another member of the team has been trying to work with him to figure out what happened. But they don’t know him like I do. They are not going to be able to get through his block. Not with where he is and worrying about his mother.”

“We can see these e-mails?”

“Yes, I can give you access. I saved everything.” Aaron looked at the phone in his hand, then opened it. “You’re analyst needs to use these three passwords in the exact order they are in.” Aaron gave the phone back to Bull after he had unlocked it and handed it over.

“Then let’s go meet the rest of the team.” Aaron stood and followed after Bull with Benny coming up behind. “Meet Cable, my tech geek extraordinaire. Cable, see what you can do with this.” Bull handed her the phone. She lifted a brow and looked at her boss.

“Bull, this is a military grade private e-mail server.”

“Holding out on me, Aaron?”

“A good friend and no I won’t give you their name.”

“Sophisticated password, top notch proxy server, bounces….between 22 and 38 different places. Nice. And the passwords no one would guess in a million years.” Cable got in and pulled up the e-mail client while running the background diagnostic. “This GUI looks awfully familiar…” Cable dropped her laptop on the table then ran over to Aaron. “You know her, don’t you?”

“Know who, Cable was it? X-Men Cable, or the Steampunk Clockwork series Cable?”

“Oh, you’re good. I’m not telling, going to keep you guessing. And you know  The Black Queen. Her signature is all over this.”

“Cable?”

“See, Bull,  if you had come to me without the passwords and asked me to try to hack this account, I wouldn’t have been able to. Not easily or quickly, anyway. And there are probably fail safes upon fail safes. I may be good, she was one of the best. Till she disappeared.”

“You couldn’t have been more than what, 10, 12 when she got out?” Aaron smiled.

“10. Yes, I was already hacking then. But her mark is still out there. I admired just how good she was. And, obviously still is.”

“Aaron Hotchner. And you have my permission to print out everything, but you’ll need the key first.”

“And what is the key?”

“Douglas Hill’s 1980 Illustrated version of Edmund Spenser’s Faerie Queen.”

“Book cypher, nice. Not many use that these days. That’s awfully specific.”

“And rare. Other editions won’t work. It goes back to a case about 10 years ago. But it stayed out of the media, so no one would be able to figure it out.”

“Nice. Okay this may take a while, Bull.”

“Come on, Aaron I’ll introduce you to the rest. This lovely lady is Marissa Morgan, analyst and profiler. Danny James, my in house investigator, and that lovely gentlemen over there getting coffee is…”

“Chunk Palmer. Used to watch your games when I was just out of college. That leg injury…”

“Changed my life for the better. Nice to meet you…”

“Aaron Hotchner.”

“Well, I’m sure if anyone can help, it’s Bull. I’m going to get Parkinson ready for court.”

“First thing is first. We need to talk to Edgerton, then this Emily Prentiss and the lawyer currently representing Dr. Reid. Then we can come up with a strategy.”

______________________________

“Alright, you need to stay here. We are going to meet Spencer at the courthouse and then get this second arraignment under way. We do not want you showing up. Though it’s not illegal for you to be here, you are in violation of your agreement. Like Ian said, keep your head down.” Bull told Aaron as he tried to look like he was calm.

“I’m not used to not doing anything. Especially when it comes to Spencer.”

“But that is precisely what you are going to do. Nothing. You are not going to jeopardize this chance, okay?”

Aaron tried not to glare. He had come to Bull for help and he had to trust that he could.

“Fine. But I need to do  _ something. _ ” 

Bull gripped his shoulders and looked Aaron in the eye.

“When we get him out and safe there will be plenty to do. I know this is hard for you Aaron, but you need to trust me, trust Benny. Okay?”

“Okay. Alright, I do trust you.”

Benny and Bull left TAC and Aaron hated the waiting. He had been holed up in a hotel under an assumed name, courtesy of Bull. He knew the Marshals were going to be pissed off with him when they found him, but he didn’t care. This was important. At least Jack and Jessica were safe.

“He really is the best, and Benny is a damn good lawyer.” Marissa had walked up and laid a hand on his arm to help reassure him.

“I know. I should never have agreed to WitSec. I should have been here.”

“You can’t know that you being here would have changed anything. You can’t keep going over the shoulds, Aaron. It’s not going to help you, or help Dr. Reid.”

“Thanks.” Aaron stood and watched the team work and it made him think of how seamlessly his own team used to work. The banter, the investigations, the profiling, all of it working together as one. He excused himself to go to the restroom, he needed a few minutes to himself.

________________________________

“Your Honor I’m not sure what we are doing back here. Dr. Reid has already had his arraignment and was considered a flight risk.”

“Actually, your Honor, I have evidence to the contrary. And, I believe I can establish a better timeline of events than Dr. Reid’s previous lawyer.”

“What evidence? I have not been given anything knew, and if the defense…”

The Judge sent a pithy look over towards the prosecution who promptly shut up.

“Mr. Colon, I’m giving you a little leeway here, but don’t try my patience.”

“That is not my intention, your Honor. First, I have a series of e-mails from Dr. Reid, to one Aaron Hotchner, former Unit Chief of the BAU. May I approach and enter these e-mails as exhibit 17A?”

The Judge waved their hand for Benny to approach. He dropped off a copy for the prosecution, then brought a copy to the Judge.

“As you will see there was a significant number of e-mails between the defendant and Mr. Hotchner on the day before he was found in Mexico. In fact, there is one significant piece of correspondence when Dr. Reid was supposed to be in the hotel meeting with Dr. Medina. Please note the time.”

The Judge and the Prosecutor looked at the e-mails for the day in question.

“Dr. Reid, it says here that you had already obtained the experimental drugs and that Dr. Medina had already left the hotel room.”

Reid stood and adjusted his jacket and frowned like he was trying to work something out.

“Your Honor, I’m still a little fuzzy about all of this, but that is one detail I’ve been saying all along. Dr. Medina left the hotel room. Then someone came in and sprayed something in my face and it gets all fuzzy from there.”

“Thank you, you may sit down.”

“Along with the e-mails, I have here a set of adoption papers. I’d like to enter them as exhibit 17B.” Benny picked up the papers and handed a set to the prosecution, then a set to the Judge. 

“Dr. Reid, these show that you adopted Jack Hotchner as your son. I need to ask why this wasn’t brought up in your original arraignment?” The Judge set the papers aside and looked down at Spencer. He stood and didn’t even try to hide his nervousness.

“Because no one knew and with Aaron and Jack being in Witness Protection,” Spencer swallowed and Benny sympathized with the man. He shook his head internally and wondered at both men. “I couldn’t jeopardize anyone knowing. The UNSUB after Aaron turned on the BAU because Jack was no longer in his grasp. Aaron and I both agreed to keep quiet about it. I love my son,” Spencer’s voice broke, then he cleared his throat to get himself under control. “I would do anything and everything in the world for him.”

“Even going to jail, Dr. Reid?”

“Yes, your honor, even going to jail.”

The Judge took a deep breath and set the papers aside. Benny could see they were thinking about everything that was presented, but he had one more thing up his sleeve, and he hoped this worked.

“Dr. Reid, please take your seat.”

Benny stayed standing and looked to the prosecution.

“I have one more thing, Your Honor. If it pleases the court, I also have a witness I’d like brought in for questioning. He is sitting outside. He had not been able to come forward previously because he was on an assignment under cover, but he has agreed to come here today.”

“Your Honor, this is highly…” The Judge glared at the prosecution, who sat back down in his chair.

“A man’s life is on the line here, Counselor. I will hear the witness out.”

“Thank you. I call FBI Agent Ian Edgerton to the stand.”

Reid looked up at Benny shocked. “What is he doing here?”

“This is a good thing Dr. Reid. I didn’t want to get your hopes up because he had to be pulled in for this. He wanted to help and would have been here sooner if he had been told what was going on.”

“But…”

“Patience, Dr. Reid.”

Edgerton walked into the room and everyone took notice. The man carried the arrogance and attitude of someone who was used to violence. After Edgerton stated his name and was sworn in, Benny approached.

“Now, I understand that much of your position in the FBI is strictly confidential, but when it comes to this case in particular are you able to reveal what role you played?”

“When SAIC Aaron Hotchner went into WitSec he had a few conditions. One, someone to watch over Dr. Reid and make sure that the threat of Peter Lewis didn’t get close to him.”

“And why would the Unit Chief of the BAU ask for this type of protection for one single member of his team?”

Edgerton frowned as he watched Benny pace.

“It’s okay. I understand your hesitation, but I think everyone in this room can make their own conclusions based on what was in the e-mail correspondence.”

“They were in a relationship and Aaron was afraid that since he and Jack were essentially taken out of Lewis’s purview, he would go after those that had been close to him. And, Aaron was right. Lewis started to target members of the BAU. The Bureau had started to put people in place to protect the members, but I was already doing it.”

“So tell me what happened in Arizona.”

“I followed Dr. Reid, who was meeting with Dr. Medina in the hotel room. I was watching from a hill not too far away. I saw Dr. Medina go into the hotel room, the two talked for a few minutes, then I saw Dr. Medina exit the hotel room. A few minutes later someone entered the room. Dr. Reid had not come out. I was about to go down and see what was going on, when a van pulled up, two people exited the vehicle. One was Dr. Medina blindfolded.”

“And why didn’t you approach?”

Edgerton looked down at his hands and closed his eyes.

“I made the mistake of calling for local backup on an unsecured channel. I wanted help with whatever this was. When I tried to approach after making my call I was ambushed and knocked out. By the time I came to, the hotel was crawling with Locals and Dr. Reid was gone. I tried to find him using the tracker that was placed on his phone, but I lost him.”

“And you didn’t come forward, why?”

“Oh, I told my superiors what happened. They wouldn’t let me contact Dr. Reid’s lawyers, or his team. I found this strange, then suddenly I was included on an undercover op that just happened to drop on my supervisor’s desk. When I found out the extent of what was going on with Dr. Reid I couldn’t keep quiet. I was going to go to the AD when I go the call from you.”

“So, are you saying that there is some kind of conspiracy within the FBI to keep Dr. Reid in prison and away from this case altogether?”

“Look, I don’t know what is really going on, all I know is that Dr. Reid isn’t a cold blooded killer. He also wouldn’t touch cocaine or heroin no matter what those police reports say. I know Dr. Reid very well. He’s helped to consult on some of my cases when they went cold. He is a good man, and a good Agent. The only thing he is guilty of is loving his Mother too much.”

“Thank you, Agent. No more questions.”

“Counsoler.”

The prosecution looked more than upset as he stood. He took Edgeton back through his testimony and could find no holes anywhere. Then Edgerton dropped a bomb that took everyone by surprise.

“I have recordings. Not just video, but I took a copy of the recording of me talking to my superiors about what happened in Arizona. I knew something wasn’t right about all of this.”

“And you are willing to share these recordings?” The Judge turned and looked down at Edgerton.

“If it clears Dr. Reid, of course.”

“Thank you, Agent. You may be excused.” The Judge adjusted his papers then looked between the defense and the prosecution. “Give me a few minutes to go over all of this. Court is in recess for one hour.” The Judged tapped his gavel, and Benny led Dr. Reid out of the courtroom to one of the small waiting rooms.

“Okay, how did you find all of this out? And how did you find out about the e-mails?” Spencer crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the lawyer.

“Look, let’s get through today, then all of your questions will be answered. The less you know right now, the better for you.”

Spencer sat heavily on a chair and laid his head in his hands. 

“I don’t know who to trust anymore.”

Benny grabbed a chair and swung it around and sat next to Spencer. 

“You can trust me. You can trust the team from TAC that we will not only get you out of this, but Bull has someone looking into why someone would want to frame you for murder, and why your lawyer didn’t get you out of Gen Pop in the first place.”

“I don’t know how to thank you, Mr. Colon.”

“Let’s get through the next hour, then you can thank me.”

Benny had the forethought to have some food delivered in the room. He figured Spencer had not had a decent meal in weeks. They ate in silence, Benny figuring out that his client needed some time to work all of this out. When the man set his burger down and turned sharp eyes on him, Benny figured that some connection was being made in the man’s mind.

“He didn’t.”

“I don’t know who you mean.”

“He wouldn’t...would he?” Spencer stood and paced nervously. “I swear his hero complex is going to be the death of both of us one day.”

Benny sat with his poker face firmly in place. He wasn’t going to confirm or deny anything Dr. Reid theorized on.

“You aren’t going to tell me, are you?”

“No. Because you need to be clear. You have a second chance here, Dr. Reid. Neither Bull nor I want you to screw this up because of what you think you might know.”

Spencer leaned against the wall, running his hands through his shaggy hair and sighed. Benny looked at his watch and saw what time it was. He gathered up their food containers and promptly disposed of them.

“Come on, court is going to start up again and we do not want to be late.”

Spencer nodded, then followed behind Benny. When they approached their courtroom, the door was open and the prosecution was already seated.

Benny and Spencer sat. Spencer was nervous as he looked down at the table, tapping his fingers like he was playing a keyboard. Benny laid a hand on his shoulder, Spencer looked up and tried to calm down. The Judge entered and everyone stood, then sat when he waved a hand for them to.

“I looked over everything, weighed the evidence as well as all of the information from Agent Edgerton. It is my opinion that Dr. Reid is not a flight risk. We should have heard about the adoption and your relationship with Agent Hotchner, Dr. Reid. However, keeping you in jail, when there is now serious doubt as to what took place, serves no one. I will let you go on the condition that you wear an ankle monitor and you are in the custody of Benjamin Colon. I want any updates on the investigation within the month. I will leave instructions with your lawyer, and Counselor, this is not up for debate.” The Judge glared at the prosecution who had jumped out of their chair to protest what was going on. “This court is adjourned.” The gavel came down and Benny saw Spencer visibly collapse into himself as he fell into his chair.

“I don’t think I could ever thank you enough.”

“It isn’t over yet. Come on let’s stop at your place and I want you to pack a bag. You’ll be staying with the TAC team.”

“Why are you even helping me like this?” Spencer stood and followed behind Benny.

“All your questions will be answered soon, Spencer.”

“This is not over, Colon.” The Prosecutor glared at the two men as he grabbed his briefcase and started to follow behind.

“You are just hellbent on sending an innocent man to prison.”

“I’m hellbent on sending a guilty person to prison.”

“I’m not guilty. I didn’t hurt anyone.” Spencer’s eyes went cold and flat. “Just because I can’t remember, and you heard Agent Edgerton. If you still believe I could do this you know absolutely nothing about me.”

“Come on, Spencer, don’t give him the satisfaction.” Nodding, Spencer finally conceded.

________________________

Aaron had been pacing the room driving Cable and Marissa absolutely crazy. When one of them was about to say something, Bull put a hand on their shoulder and shook his head. Taking matters into his own hands, he walked over and gently grabbed Aaron’s elbow and steered him out of the room and out onto the balcony.

“You’re driving them crazy.” Bull leaned against the railing and watched some of the anxiety drain out of his friend.

“I’m just worried. What if Benny can’t get him out? What if this doesn’t work?”

“Then we try something else,” Bull was trying to be patient with Aaron. He couldn’t imagine how his friend was taking WitSec. “Sit.”

“What?”

“Sit,” Bull was more forceful as he pointed to a chair. “It’s just us, no one else. I need you to relax, Aaron. Your anxiety is bleeding all over my people and they can’t do their jobs to the best of their ability if they are worried because you are worried.” Bull projected patience as Aaron leaned forward and dropped his head a moment.

“I don’t know how to do this.”

“Bullshit.’

“Excuse me?’

“Aaron Hotchner, you were one of the toughest prosecutors that I had ever come across. It’s because of you that I learned some of my own strategies with my team. You are formidable, strong, and I’m sure just as intimidating as you were twenty years ago. Don’t give me that bullshit that you don’t know what to do. You ran a team that caught serial criminals. I came to a few of those trials and you never faltered. Not once. Even during the toughest cross-exams. I’ve watched your speeches and even attended some of your seminars. You are a force all your own and you are going to suck it up and figure out how to help us help your partner.”

Aaron lifted his head and raised his brow. 

“You know, if you had talked to me like that twenty years ago I would have been tempted to ask you to do very bad things to me.” Aaron smiled wide.

“Hmm, I may have taken that offer.” Bull smiled back. “But you would never have cheated on your wife, as tempted as you were.”

Aaron’s eyes clouded as he sat back in the chair.

“I can’t lose him, Jason. It nearly killed me to lose Haley, if Spencer…”

“You are not going to lose Spencer, okay?”

As they were sitting talking, there was some commotion in the bullpen. Aaron looked over to see his friend smiling wide.

“I think you need to come with me.” Bull stood and walked back inside the main room. Aaron followed, not even hoping that Benny was able to do as promised. As soon as he cleared the doorway and saw who was standing there, he didn’t even hesitate as he practically ran across the room room and grabbed Spencer in his arms. Spencer wrapped around Aaron, burying his face against Aaron’s neck and held him close. 

“I shouldn’t have left.” Aaron pulled back and held Spencer’s face in his hands and kissed him, then laid his forehead against Spencer’s. “I should have fought harder to let you come along. I’m sorry, love.” Aaron’s voice cracked with emotion as he stood there holding the man he loved.

“Aaron, this isn’t your fault. None of it. I made some stupid mistakes.”

“Jack would have hated me even more if anything happened to you.”

“Oh, love, Jack doesn’t hate you.”

“You don’t know what it’s been like Spencer. He won’t talk to me. Shuts himself up in his room and won’t come out. Jessica is the only one that can get him to eat.”

“He’s a teenager, Aaron. One who has gone through more than he should at his age. You did the right thing. You put him first and I’ve never been upset at you for that. He should come first.”

Bull had been watching the two men, as did everyone from TAC. He hated to break this up, but they still had a lot of work to do.

 

 


End file.
